


A Home At Last

by Gardenthief



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenthief/pseuds/Gardenthief
Summary: Harry Potter was abandoned as a baby. He is placed in an orphanage and then gets adopted by a loving muggle family who care for him.





	1. The First One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Harry Potter fic so please enjoy!

Nobody knew where the baby had come from. The night had been cold and frosty but he lay unharmed. A jogger had found him on a bench in a park near his home and had rung the police. An investigation had led to nothing. Ringing doorbells in the area didn’t help, nobody had seen him before or at least they didn’t want to admit to it. Eventually the baby was taken to a children’s home an hour away, the only one with any space left that week. The matron there hummed and hawed at the horror. Who would leave a baby like that? He had a fresh wound on his head, still open and bleeding, in the shape of a lightning bolt. A visit from a local doctor was able to fix it up quickly and the matron was assured that, with care, it would not leave much of a scar, if at all. The note found with the baby explained that his name was Harry, but no last name was given so he took on the matron’s last name for the time being. Years later Harry would learn that her full name was Miranda Brown.

And that was it for about a year. The home was nice and the people were caring and dedicated. Young Harry was cared for, as much as he could be in such a busy children’s home. A few people came to look at the children. Some of the younger babies were adopted and some of the older children were taken in by foster carers.

Harry was a happy baby but the matron found that odd things sometimes happened around him. Toys mysteriously disappeared from shelves in the middle of the night and ended up in his arms or broccoli completely vanished from his plate. When prospective parents learned of the strange occurrences, they suddenly made excuses that they had to leave or that they actually liked another child. Harry didn’t know any of this of course, he was only a toddler. The matron had seen only one other child like this, a few years ago when she was still just a nurse. Strange things happened around them too. That child had eventually left the home and the matron did not know what happened next for them. 

She knew prospective parents would be hesitant to adopt a child that might cause trouble, so every chance she had she did her best to keep Harry out of the way. Harry, of course, had no idea and continued on blissfully unaware. Occasionally he would get a look on his face and for the rest of the day he would retreat into himself, refusing to play with the other children and looking around for something he couldn’t find. He would look up in hope at every new person to enter the room and then scrunch his face up in despair. It broke the matron’s heart but there was nothing she could do about it. 

A few months before his third birthday, the news networks were thrown into a frenzy as news of an escaped mass murderer reached them. The man, Sirius Black was said to be armed and dangerous and in those weeks surrounding his escape, the matron put a strict curfew into place for the older children and made sure to impress upon them the importance of not talking to strangers.

Harry, too young to notice any of this, remained a cheerful and friendly child most of the time, eager to please. He would toddle around, carrying a small black dog toy that he refused to part with. He would proudly show it to any visitors, smiling widely and giggling. The matron was at a loss as to where he had gotten the toy but any attempts to take it away resulted in tears. There were a few more prospective parents who came by, but yet again Harry was not chosen. And so the next year passed. All the fear around the murderer, Sirius Black eventually died down and was forgotten and the children’s home grew and shrank. A few of the older children passed into the foster system and a few more young babies were brought in. 

About a month after his fourth birthday, a couple came to the home. They looked determined and they brought a bag of toys as a gift. The matron showed them through, introducing them to each child, skipping over Harry as quickly as she could, and then leading them into her office. Harry watched this without any real interest. After a while, the couple came out again and played with a few of the children. Harry hung back, knowing that if he tried to get closer, Matron would whisk him away for a snack in the kitchen or a walk in the garden. This time, however, the matron just stood back and watched as the woman came up to Harry and offered him a small plastic giraffe. He accepted with a smile and showed her his dog. The woman smiled warmly at him as she knelt next to him.

‘Hello, I’m Mary Cooper, what’s your name?’ she asked him. Harry giggled as he smooshed the giraffe into the dog.

‘Harry,’ he said, turning to look at Matron, waiting for her to take him away. He was confused when she didn’t move, instead standing to the side with Mary’s husband, watching them. The woman pointed at him.

‘That’s Greg, and we were wondering if you wanted to come and live with us? We would like to be your new mummy and daddy,’ she said. Harry stared up at her for a while, unsure what to say. Eventually he was able to nod his head and the woman beamed and pulled him into a warm embrace. He tucked his dog under his chin as he was hugged, still silent. 

After that came a mess of activity as the matron took him to his room to help him pack the small bag worth of belongings he had: a few changes of clothes and the dog which he refused to let go of. Some of the other children came to say goodbye, some excited, others sad to see him go. He waved solemnly at them as he was led back downstairs to where the Coopers were waiting and passed over to them. He stared back at Matron who was trying to brush tears out of her eyes. She knelt down to hug him before he was gently led away. 

The Coopers lived in a large terrace house tucked in between a row of similar houses in East Croydon. There was a tiny walled garden out the front and a larger one in the back with high stone walls and a small oak hanging over it. Harry was taken upstairs to a room that Mary told him was his. It was small but he didn’t have to share it with anyone. There was a bed in one corner and a small wardrobe that they helped him unpack his stuff into. When that was done they stood in the doorway, beaming at him. Harry, still not sure what to say, sat on his new bed, clutching the dog to his chest tightly. He stared around at the room for a while before Greg spoke up.

‘There’s someone else we would like you to meet. Why don’t you come downstairs and we can have lunch together,’ he said. Harry nodded and Mary held out her hand for him to take. He grabbed it and held on tight as he was led down into the kitchen where Mary had begun to make sandwiches. Greg disappeared briefly but returned with a boy in tow. This boy was older than Harry and when he saw him he bounded up and took the seat right next to him. 

‘I’m Ben,’ he said, shaking Harry’s hand vigorously, ‘I’m eight, how old are you?’ Harry smiled at the exuberant boy and tried to shake his hand just as hard.

‘I’m Harry, I’m four,’ he said. Ben smiled back and Mary explained that Ben was his new older brother, adopted from another children’s home before Harry had been born. Harry thought he was a lot like some of the older boys back at the children’s home and immediately felt better. He offered his dog to Ben who held it carefully until Mary placed a plate of sandwiches in front of them. The dog then sat on the table while Mary and Greg watched from the sink, delighted smiles on both their faces. 

The next few weeks passed quickly as Harry adjusted to his new home. Ben took up the role of big brother like a duck to water and made sure to spend almost every waking hour with him. Mary took them shopping to buy some new clothes for Harry and afterwards let them run around the toyshop next door. It was an exciting new chapter in Harry’s life and he felt like he was wanted and loved unconditionally. The children’s home had been nice, but it was hard for Matron and the other workers to give enough attention to everybody. 

A few days after his arrival, on the way back from a shopping trip, Harry spotted a large black dog coming down the street towards them. The dog was off leash and there was nobody else in sight. As soon as the dog came into view Harry ran forward to pat it, closely followed by Ben. Mary moved too, worried that it might be aggressive but stopped when she saw the dog licking the boys’ faces, tail wagging wildly. After a few minutes of patting, Mary shepherded the boys home for lunch. As they turned the corner she saw the dog watching them calmly, an almost sad look on its face. She spotted it a few more times in the following weeks, watching them from a distance but occasionally coming closer to allow Harry to pat it. 

The school year started soon after Harry’s arrival and Ben started year four, much to Harry’s disappointment. He spent his days at home with Mary, until Ben came home in the afternoon and the three of them went to the park nearby. The black dog hung around here a lot and would let the children pat him but seemed to be particularly fond of Harry, even following them home when they left. He would wait outside their door for hours before disappearing. They would see him again the next day eagerly awaiting them. Harry had given him a name, Padfoot, the same name that he had given his toy black dog and Ben begged Mary if they could keep him. 

A month later and many convincing arguments given, the Coopers let Padfoot into their home. He seemed to like Harry the best and stuck to him like glue. Ben told Mary one morning, that he was glad Harry had someone to look after him while he was at school. Harry smiled next to him at the breakfast table. Padfoot sat next to him, staring hopefully at his plate of breakfast and Mary almost started crying from happiness. She rushed over and pulled both boys into a tight embrace. Padfoot tried to join in but only managed to push them over, almost knocking the table over. 

That day was a Saturday, so Mary let the boys go to the park together with strict instructions to Ben to stay next to Harry at all times. Padfoot went along too and Harry walked in between the two of them smiling uncontrollably. He held onto Padfoot with one hand and Ben held his other in a tight grip. Mary had trusted him with Harry for a short visit to the park and he was taking his responsibility very seriously, at least as serious as an eight year old could. 

The morning was chilly and overcast and the few children outside where bundled up for the weather. The park was only one street away from their home and Mary had made Ben promise that they would come straight home if it started to rain. Once they arrived Harry found the biggest stick he could pick up and threw it for Padfoot who chased it with glee. Ben watched carefully from the swing set. 

Ben noticed a man walking down the street, which wasn’t unusual, except that he seemed to be staring at Harry, a sad expression on his face. Padfoot had disappeared into the bushes after the stick so Ben jumped up and moved quickly towards his brother. The man came closer and it looked as if he might just continue on but at that moment, Padfoot came bounding out with the stick. Both man and dog froze.

‘Sirius?’ the man said in a strangled voice. He stepped back in shock and pulled a stick out of his coat, pointing it at Padfoot. Ben felt a vague sense of recognition and pulled Harry back behind him and started to move towards the street. Padfoot whined low in his chest, ears flat, and backed up after the boys. The man stepped forward and his face twisted in anger.

‘Why… what are you doing… how could you,’ he managed to choke out. Padfoot backed up more and Ben tried to pull Harry away but he slipped through his grip and jumped in front of Padfoot, arms held wide.

‘No! Leave him alone,’ he said, tiny voice only wavering a little bit. Ben then jumped in front of him, glaring as fiercely as he could. The man was surprised and lowered the stick slowly. 

‘Who are you? What do you want with Padfoot?’ asked Ben, almost shouting. Harry nodded in agreement, tiny fists clenched at his sides. The man stepped back, anger deflated.

‘You don’t understand, he’s dangerous,’ he said. His voice was low and he looked tired with dark bags under his eyes and a pale, scarred face. Padfoot huffed loudly and Ben turned around. A man stood in place of the dog, tall and gaunt with long black hair that fell in strands around his face. He held his hands up in surrender and gently stepped around the boys, standing in front of them.

‘Hello Mooney.'


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend appears and a new world is discovered.

The park was cold and a stiff breeze blew through the small group staring each other down. Harry was being held in a tight grip by Ben and the two of them were staring at the man that used to be Padfoot. The man he had addressed as Mooney, looked faint. He was swaying on his feet slightly and the hand holding the stick was shaking. The man who used to be Padfoot stepped forward, hands still up in surrender, but Mooney staggered back. 

‘Mooney, I can explain,’ said the man who used to be Padfoot. He looked frantic now and Ben was slowly pulling Harry away, hoping they didn’t notice.

‘Explain what, Sirius? That you…,’ he stopped himself and glanced down at the two boys slowly edging away. Harry was still staring at Sirius, or Padfoot, with awe in his little face, not even noticing the tension in the air. Ben stopped and glared at Mooney.

‘I wasn’t the secret keeper, Mooney, we switched at the last minute,’ said Sirius. He too glanced back at the boys, giving them a little smile. Ben glared at him and Harry smiled back. Mooney let out a hollow laugh.

‘You expect me to believe you,’ he asked. He looked tired and miserable but there was a fierce tone to his voice. Sirius sighed.

‘What can I do to make you believe me,’ asked Sirius. Mooney didn’t reply and they stared at each other in silence for a while. Harry, still being pulled away by Ben, spoke up.

‘Can you turn into a dog?’ he asked. Sirius, surprised, looked back at him. Ben hushed him and pulled harder. 

‘Let’s go home Harry, Mum’ll be worried about us,’ he begged. Harry just continued to stare up at the man in wonder. 

‘Wait, don’t leave,’ said Sirius, ‘I can explain this.’ Mooney stepped forward and tried to grab him but he jumped away.

‘Leave them out of this. What are you even doing here?’ asked Mooney. Ben took this chance to make a run for it. He half carried, half pulled Harry down the street. Both men barely even noticed as they faced each other. 

Ben and Harry made it home quickly. They ran inside and Ben pulled Harry into the kitchen where Mary was stirring something on the stove. She smiled at them as they came in.

‘Did you have fun?’ she asked, ‘I made some hot cocoa for you.’ Harry jumped around in excitement as Ben started trying to explain what happened, too fast for anyone to understand. Mary looked worried and made him sit down and take a deep breath before trying again. Ben then took a moment to think before speaking.

‘We lost Padfoot. He ran away and there was a man who recognised him but they didn’t seem to like each other,’ he finally said. 

‘We should look for him,’ Mary said. She reluctantly turned off the stove and told Harry to stay in the house before following Ben outside. He led her back to the park but there was nobody there. Mary helped him look around for a while but they didn’t see anybody, not even Padfoot as a dog. Mary gently suggested they should go home because it was cold out, and Ben, dejected, agreed. Harry was devastated and spent days just staring out the window, hoping he would see Padfoot.

Padfoot didn’t return for over a week, but one afternoon, as Ben was returning home from school, he saw him sitting on their front step, slowly wagging his tail with a sheepish look. Ben burst through the front door shouting. 

‘Inside voices please Ben,’ said Mary. She had been in the living room with Harry, folding clothes. Harry followed her out and when he saw Padfoot he ran forward with arms outstretched. Ben tried to catch him but Harry slipped through his arms and slammed into the dog, giggling wildly. Padfoot smiled a doggy smile and wagged his tail. Mary looked relieved and gently patted his head. Ben, however, hung back and glared at Padfoot from behind Mary’s back, trying to get him to leave Harry alone. This continued for a while until Mary turned and went back to her folding, leaving the three of them in the front hall. Ben immediately pulled Harry upstairs to his room, followed soon after by Padfoot. As soon as they were all in the room, Ben shut the door and faced Padfoot with a glare. Harry was sitting on the bed, watching his brother stare down a dog with a confused expression.

The three of them sat in silence for a while, Padfoot lying on the ground looking sheepish, Ben standing in front of Harry. 

‘You’re not a real dog, who are you really?’ asked Ben, breaking the silence. Padfoot looked up at him and sighed. His form shifted and grew until the man was standing in front of them. He held up his hands in a peaceful gesture and laughed, a hollow, tired laugh.

‘I was hoping you had forgotten about that,’ he said. He towered over the two of them but Ben didn’t back down, continuing to glare at him. 

‘My name is Sirius,’ he ran a hand through his long hair, ‘and I’m Harry’s godfather. Ben opened his mouth but found he was at a loss for words. 

‘What’s a godfather?’ asked Harry from the bed. Sirius smiled tiredly at him and sat down on the ground with a thud.

‘It’s sort of like an extra parent,’ he said. He looked like he was struggling to find the right words to explain the concept to a four year old.

‘I was best friends with your birth parents and they made me your godfather so if anything happened to them I could look after you,’ he continued. He looked heartbroken as he said this but tried to put on a warm smile. 

‘Is that why you’re here as a dog?’ asked Ben. Sirius groaned and rubbed his face, staring at Harry with a pained expression.

‘It’s a long story, but yeah,’ he said.  

‘How can you turn into a dog?’ asked Harry. This made Sirius smile for real and he stood up, quickly turning into Padfoot and back.

‘I’m a wizard,’ he said, grinning at the look of wonder on Harry’s face. Ben, despite himself, was also impressed, now that he was fairly sure this man meant them no harm. 

‘Can I do that too?’ asked Harry. 

‘Maybe when you’re older,’ replied Sirius. He looked thoughtfully at Harry.

‘What about that other man at the park?’ asked Ben, interrupting his thoughts. Sirius sighed and sat down again. Ben also sat down next to Harry.

‘I shouldn’t really be telling you two kids this but here we go. I was put in jail for a while for something I didn’t do but I escaped. That man was another friend of mine and your birth parents Harry, and he thought I did the thing I was in prison for so he was a bit shocked to see me. He must have tracked you down to make sure you were safe. The whole wizarding world thinks you're d…’ He stopped himself and coughed slightly.

‘Anyway, we sorted  everything out now.’ He let out a small laugh and looked down at his hands. He looked exhausted but kept a faint smile on his face.

‘Should we tell mum and dad?’ asked Ben. Harry had moved over and offered Sirius his toy dog which Sirius held carefully. He shrugged at Ben.

‘They might want to know if the family dog is secretly a wizard who escaped from prison,’ he said. Ben considered this. In his mind, it would be easy to hide Sirius’s identity from their parents. He stood up a little bit straighter and smiled.

‘Leave it to me,’ he said. Sirius shrugged and looked thoughtfully at Harry who had joined him on the floor. 

‘You’re in charge then, boss,’ said Sirius with a crooked smile. 

The next few weeks passed uneventfully. They did not see the man from the park who Sirius told them was actually called Remus, Mooney being a nickname. They also managed to keep Sirius a secret from Mary and Greg which was a miracle in itself. Padfoot, or Sirius, as Ben had started to think of him as, was quieter and more withdrawn. He spent most of his time sticking to Harry like glue and didn’t change out of his dog form, even when Ben badgered him with questions. Some days, Padfoot completely vanished, not returning until the next morning, or once, not until three days later.

Something changed about a month later. Greg had taken the boys on an outing into London to the museum for a dinosaur exhibit and Mary decided to do a little bit of shopping at their local shops. Sirius went with her as he usually did. The streets where busier than usual for a weekend, and Mary wasn’t looking as she stepped out onto the street. She didn’t see the car come barreling towards her but she did see Padfoot lunge forward, form twisting into that of a tall man, and pull her back. They both narrowly missed getting flattened by the car speeding past. Mary didn’t even look at it as she gaped up at Sirius. He stepped back, hands twisting, as he swore quietly to himself. Mary tried to speak but was only able to stare. 

‘I can explain,’ he said. 

 

Ben and Harry returned later that day to find Sirius sitting at their kitchen table, cup of tea in hand. Mary was sitting opposite him with a sad frown. She smiled when the boys walked in and discretely tried to wipe a few tears away. Greg came in shortly after, almost crashing into Ben who was speaking too fast to understand, frozen in place. Harry had immediately laughed in delight and run to Sirius who ruffled his hair with a smile. 

‘So it looks like you boys where hiding something from us,’ said Mary. She was smiling fondly at them, no anger in her words. Greg still looked confused and Mary quickly filled him in while Ben calmed down enough to stop babbling. The brothers were quickly ushered out of the kitchen and upstairs to their rooms. They were told that the adults needed to have a chat and that they weren’t aloud to listen in. Harry crawled onto Ben’s bed and curled up for a nap, asleep in seconds. Ben, on the other hand, wasn’t content to just wait so he tried sneaking back down to the kitchen. 

He could see the three of them talking but no sound was escaping the room and if he moved further in, they would see him. Annoyed, he stomped back upstairs to join Harry. He felt it was his duty to know things relating to Harry so he could do his best to protect him and Sirius was quite obviously connected. He knew Sirius was holding back most of his story, but felt frustrated that they didn’t see him as old enough to understand. He sat on the floor and watched over Harry while he napped, waiting for someone to come up.

It was about two hours later when Mary finally came up to see them. Harry was still asleep but when he heard the door open he shot up. Sirius was still in the kitchen when they came down, finishing off a plate of sandwiches. Greg had been saying something, but when the boys entered he fell silent, ruffling Ben’s hair as he came and sat down. The boys were told that Sirius was going to live with them in the spare room and they couldn’t tell anybody who he was. Ben knew they were keeping things from him and Harry by the furtive looks they gave each other and the sad way Greg and Mary looked at Sirius.

After that talk, dinner was a quiet affair. Sirius looked sad and couldn’t stop thanking them. Mary waved his thanks away and insisted on giving him second and third helpings, saying that he was much too thin for a grown man his age. Harry made sure he sat next to Sirius and threw gleeful smiles at him every few minutes. 

This became their routine. Sirius spent all of his time inside as a man, helping Mary with anything he could and playing with Harry, telling him stories and making toys appear out of thin air. He showed the boys his wand whenever they asked, producing bubbles and flowers to make them laugh. The first time Ben saw it, he felt that same feeling of familiarity that he had when he saw what he now knows was Remus’ wand. A strange feeling like he knew it, a forgotten memory buried just a little too deep to reach. After a few weeks of this, the feeling faded. 

Forced to stay inside if he wanted to be a man, Sirius grew restless. He was often found pacing the front room, muttering to himself and only an extended outing as Padfoot was able to calm him down. Greg tried to give him little things to do, fixing a crack in a wall or repainting a room, but sometimes it felt like Sirius was too much to contain in the small house. He tried to hide it but the adults, and even Ben at times, could tell he was restless and sick of being forced to hide. There wasn’t much they could do about it except listen to him, be as kind as possible, and make sure he didn’t lose himself.

Sirius liked to tell them about Remus, or Mooney as he usually to refer to him as. Sometimes he would leave for a few hours, or a day, to meet him. Sirius continued to assure the boys that they were friends because after the display at the park they doubted it. Although they never met him again, Mooney sent letters to Mary and Greg, the contents of which they didn’t share with Ben and Harry. 

Sirius told them about his own childhood, short snapshots into his life that made Mary sad. He told them about Harry’s birth parents, only brief stories. He promised more when Harry was older, better able to understand them. 

He told them about magic. He would get a distant smile on his face as he described the school he went to to learn magic. The boys hung on every word, eyes wide, as Sirius described the castle, the lake and rolling green grounds surrounding it, the talking portraits and moving staircases. 

These memories filled the boys evenings for years, creating a magical world they had never seen. Sirius kept saying that they would get to experience this for themselves when they were older. Then, three years after Sirius had come to live with them, on the morning of Ben’s eleventh birthday, Sirius noticed a familiar envelope sitting on top of Ben’s presents.


	3. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is introduced to the world of magic and explores Diagon Alley with his family.

The letter caused a great deal of excitement in the Cooper household. It arrived on the 10th of May 1987 on the morning of Ben’s 11th birthday. It was a Sunday and Ben had arrived downstairs to find a small pile of presents on the kitchen table. This was nothing unusual and Ben felt the usual birthday morning excitement as he sat down next to Harry for a big pile of blueberry pancakes. Sirius stumbled down a few minutes later and placed a messily wrapped parcel on top of the pile. He paused when he looked at the presents, a frown covering his face. He looked closer and reached for a letter that was in a big yellowed envelope. Ben’s name was written in neat handwriting on the front and there was no return address. Sirius frowned some more as he struggled to pull out of the fog of sleep.

‘What’s wrong?’ asked Mary from where she was pouring batter into the hot pan. Sirius wordlessly held up the letter, a strange look on his face, halfway between pain and excitement. 

‘Oh, that was by the front door this morning. I thought one of Ben’s friends had dropped it off,’ she said. Sirius shook his head and handed the letter to Ben who was looking at him with a worried expression.

‘You should open this,’ said Sirius. Mary came and pulled it out of his grip, placing it carefully on top of the other presents. 

‘We open presents after breakfast,’ she said with a smile. Sirius laughed faintly and sat down heavily in the chair next to Harry. The brothers were watching him carefully but were unable to speak through the huge mouthfuls of pancake they had just taken. Sirius ruffled Harry’s hair as Mary gave him his own plate stacked high. 

After three years of living with the Coopers, Sirius had mostly recovered from his time in Azkaban. He no longer had that haunted, hungry look in his eyes. He had gained weight, filling in his frame so he no longer looked like a skeleton. He still had nightmares. Mary had offered to talk to him about them but he had turned her down, not ready to burden her with his pain, besides, he did that enough with Remus. 

Remus had yet to make an appearance at the Coopers since his dramatic entrance at the park three years ago, but had been sending regular letters to both Sirius and Mary and Greg. The letters usually arrived by owl and Harry always wanted to pet them before they left. Because of these letters, Mary and Greg felt like they knew Remus and they insisted on inviting him to any family events. So far he had politely declined, however he had sent the brothers both cards for their last two birthdays. 

The pancakes were finished quickly and Greg poured his second cup of coffee of the hour. Sirius jumped up as soon as the plates were cleared and pushed the letter towards Ben who took it cautiously. Mary rolled her eyes as Ben tried to look polite. 

‘Can I open the other presents first?’ he asked. Sirius pretended to look hurt but quickly flashed a grin and pushed his present forward instead. A letter is not the most exciting present for an 11 year old to open on his birthday. Harry bounced in his seat as they were all torn open, one by one. There were a number of toy sets from Mary and Greg, a magic snow globe that had little figures skating on a tiny lake inside it from Remus, and a box of candy from Sirius, just regular, non magical candy. Harry had drawn him a very nice picture of two stick figures standing next to a shape that was probably a dog. The stick figures were labeled as Ben and Harry and the dog was Padfoot. Sirius, choked up, asked if Harry could draw him one too.

The only thing left unopened on the table was the letter. It was quickly torn open and there was silence for a minute as Ben read the entire letter twice. Sirius had read it over his shoulder and was grinning widely. Mary and Greg were exchanging meaningful looks and Harry was just confused.

‘What does this mean?’ asked Ben. He looked at Sirius who reached out and ruffled his hair fondly.

‘It’s Hogwarts, my old school. You’re a wizard Ben,’ he said. Ben looked thoughtful as he processed this, remembering the hours of stories Sirius had told them about his years there, about Harry’s birth parents, and about the magic that Sirius had shown them. He looked at his parents who were watching him carefully, waiting for a response. They looked almost sad but had done their best to hide it behind a concerned smile.

‘Does that mean I get a wand?’ he asked finally. Sirius laughed and pointed at the list that came with the letter. 

‘One wand, we’ll have to buy it before school starts,’ he said. He looked happy but also lost in thought, as if reliving old memories, trapped in them.

‘No fair, I want a wand too,’ said Harry from behind. He was pouting as he read the letter from where Ben had left it on the table. 

‘You’ll get one too when you turn eleven,’ said Sirius absently. Mary bustled over and pulled both boys into a deep embrace. 

‘We knew you boys were special the moment we saw you, but it’s not all this magic stuff that makes you special,’ she said. Greg came over and wrapped all three of them up in a hug.

‘My brother was a wizard,’ said Greg softly, face pressed into Ben’s hair. ‘Our parents were so proud of him, and so was I, but he was killed in that war.’ Greg looked over at Sirius who looked solemn.

‘So when we wanted to adopt, we saw you, Ben, and you were so special, you are special,’ Mary continued. 

‘You were just like my brother as a child, and we knew we had to take you home. And when we saw Harry, we felt the same,’ Greg finished. They stood huddled in a hug for a while, the silence only broken by Mary’s faint sniffling.

Sirius watched them, smiling sadly. No jealousy, but a bittersweetness that spoke of loss and a certain finality. Mary must have noticed because she looked up at him, eyes a bit red with tears and beckoned him over. He looked on the verge of tears himself as he allowed himself to be pulled in to the huddle. It was warm and new and he felt an overwhelming surge of gratitude towards these four. He was unable to express his feelings through words so he just hugged them tighter. 

They eventually broke apart and Sirius offered to clean the breakfast dishes. Greg helped him while Mary and Ben tidied up the mess of paper and presents. Harry had the letter in his hands and was quietly reading it with the most serious expression a six year old could have. He didn’t look sad so the adults left him be for the time being.

They made plans to go into London to buy the things Ben would need. Sirius told them about Diagon Alley, the place they had to go, describing some of the shops and the magical buildings, and Ben drank in every word. They decided to go in early August and a letter from Remus said he would meet them there to help them out, since Sirius would have to be in disguise as Padfoot the whole time. They made plans to meet nearby in London and Mary was thrilled to be finally meeting him. She spent hours talking with Sirius about things he might like as a present, and Sirius was happy to talk.

The next few months seemed to pass quickly, the excitement mounting in the air. Mary and Greg did not relish the idea that Ben, and later Harry, would be spending most of the year at Hogwarts, only coming home for holidays, but the excitement was infectious. Harry was disappointed when he didn’t receive his own letter on his seventh birthday, but Sirius tried to reassure him it would be there for his eleventh. It took a while for Harry to come to terms with the fact that Ben would be gone but by the time they arrived in London for their shopping in Diagon Alley, he was bursting with anticipation. 

There had been some concerned letters sent in between Sirius and Remus, and then conversations between Sirius and Mary and Greg, about Harry and the fact that Harry Potter was meant to be missing but they kept these away from the boys. Some plans were put in place but there wasn’t much else they could do.

The day finally arrived and the five of them piled into the family car for the drive into London. It was a warm day and the streets were busy with tourists and people doing their shopping. Padfoot, pretending to be on a lead, led them to an old, ramshackle pub called the leaky cauldron. Mary and Greg had difficulty seeing it until Ben was able to point it out. Their eyes widened and they pulled the boys in close, holding Harry’s hands tightly. He looked annoyed but didn’t pull away. Padfoot led them through the door and over towards a man sitting at a table in the back. He jumped up when he saw them and rushed forward to greet Padfoot who covered him in slobber. Harry couldn’t help giggling as the man tried, not very forcefully, to push Padfoot off. He finally straightened up and smiled warmly at the four of them. He held out his hand.

‘I’m Remus, It’s nice to finally meet you all,’ he said. Harry could just remember what he looked like three years ago and seeing him now, he looked, if anything, slightly worse, worn and tired with clothes that were less than new. Mary took one look at him and pulled him into a motherly embrace. Remus looked surprised at first but a knowing, doggy smile from Padfoot made him return the hug. After that was a round of hugs and greetings as Ben and Harry got introduced and Greg tried to ask him about the pub and Mary asked where he was staying. Padfoot eventually had enough and started to pull Remus awards the back of the pub. They all followed and gasped in wonder when the brick wall parted to reveal Diagon Alley.

The street was bustling with witches and Wizards in long robes and strange creatures. Remus was dressed in a shabby muggle suit and the Coopers were just wearing their regular clothes so they stood out slightly, but nobody seemed to mind. Harry, still held tightly in Mary’s hand, looked around, wide eyed. The street stretched out before them and the shops all looked enticing and magical. 

Mary pulled out the list and they set off towards the first shop. They decided to stick together, just in case, and eventually found themselves waiting outside Madam Malkin’s while Ben got fitted for school robes. They had made a quick stop at Gringotts bank before hand to exchange some of their money. The four of them had done their best not to stare at the goblins while Remus handled the transaction for them and then they were back out into the warm air outside. 

Sirius had once told them that Harry had a vault here that was his inheritance from his birth parents. It had been decided that they would leave it until Harry was much older and more responsible.

Mary made Harry sit in the shade next to Padfoot while they waited for Ben who was inside the robe shop with Greg. Mary and Remus chatted quietly while Harry resisted the urge to run and look at all the shops. 

The next stop was the bookstore and Mary had spent a while just browsing. She eventually bought a few books for herself and one for Remus as a thank you. They moved on, trying to hurry through the rest of the list but it was hard when they had to stop and look at everything along the way. 

The second last place they stopped was Eeylops Owl Emporium where Ben spent almost half an hour looking at owls. He eventually found one he couldn’t leave behind, with the help of Harry. It was a large barn owl that hooted at them gently when they saw her. The shop keeper smiled at their choice and carefully placed her in a cage for them. She nibbled gently at the hand Ben held out and took the treat Harry had been given. Ben later decided to call her Athena, as he was still in his ancient greek phase, having recently bought a book on the ancient Greek gods. 

The last stop was Ollivanders. The shop was dark and quiet when they entered. Remus was waiting outside with Padfoot and Harry was having trouble standing still as he tried to take in the whole shop, the stacks of boxes and the shopkeeper himself, Ollivander. He approached with a small smile and greeted Ben.

‘Here for your wand?’ He pulled out a measuring tape and started taking notes. The measuring tape started measuring on its own as Ollivander talked, pulling out a few wands. It only took a two tries. The first wand didn’t do anything but the second wand created a swirling cloud of sparks, lighting up the room. Ollivander smiled and wrapped it in a long box. After they payed and started to make their way out, Ollivander smiled knowingly at Harry.

‘I look forward to seeing you again Harry, remember, the wand chooses the wizard.’ He tapped his nose conspiratorially and Harry smiled awkwardly. They stepped outside and Remus, upon seeing their collective confusion, smiled.

‘Ollivander can be a bit strange,’ he said. 

They had gotten everything on the list now and decided to stop somewhere quickly for lunch before heading home. Harry was tired and he could see Ben was feeling the same although right now he was talking softly to Athena who was hooting gently back.

The six of them left Diagon Alley and exited out of The Leaky Cauldron into the bustling London streets. Remus stayed for lunch but left soon after, taking Padfoot with him. The Coopers made it back home, laden down with magical supplies, and exhausted. It was late afternoon when they pulled into the driveway and, after unpacking everything into Ben’s room, they all collapsed in the living room. Sirius didn’t return for a few days but they weren’t worried. That night Harry dreamed of flying through the clouds and woke the next morning with tears on his face, though he couldn’t remember why. 

August quickly drew to a close and the first morning of September arrived, bringing with it a burst of activity as everyone packed and rushed around before they all piled into the car and drove to Kings Cross station. Ben looked almost giddy with excitement and Harry was quiet as Sirius tried to tell Ben where all the best secret passages were before Mary noticed and told him off. 

The station was crowded and it took them a while to park and make their way inside, all while Mary made Ben go through a list to make sure he had everything. Padfoot bounded ahead of them, getting a few glares and angry shouts, leading them to the barrier that led to platform nine and three quarters. He ran through first, followed quickly by Mary and Harry and then Greg who was helping Ben with the trolly. Athena sat quietly in her cage, watching the crowds around them with a careful gaze. 

The platform was crowded with witches and wizards helping their children onto the train and there was a lot of shouting and the occasional owl screech. There were a few other muggle families with their children and they all seemed a bit overwhelmed with the sight. Padfoot looked almost giddy as he took in the undoubtedly familiar sight. He stuck tightly to Harry as he studied each person who passed with a careful gaze, almost like he was expecting to see someone he knew. 

They had arrived with plenty of time to spare and Greg helped Ben load his trunk before they all made their goodbyes on the platform. Mary was already crying and Harry looked like he might start too. Greg pulled him into a tight hug before Padfoot put a paw on his leg and smiled an encouraging, doggy smile. Harry hugged him too and Mary wouldn’t let go until the whistle blew, signalling the train was leaving soon. Ben quickly jumped on and waved out the window until the train pulled out of sight. 

Mary continued waving long after the train was gone and then the four of them made their way back out of the station, Harry unusually solemn. Once they were back in the car, Sirius transformed back into a man and ruffled Harry’s hair.

‘Hey, don’t worry, he’ll back before you know it,’ he said. Harry smiled then, and leaned against him.

‘I know.’


	4. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes an alarming discovery about his family.

The next few months passed quickly as Harry started his second year of primary school. Ben’s absence started to really affect him a few weeks after school started and Sirius did his best to cheer him up. Remus started to spend more time with them, visiting on weekends and meeting them for lunch a few times.

They heard from Ben the day after he got on the train. Athena arrived at their kitchen window in the late afternoon with a polite peck at the window. Ben had written a short letter, obviously done in great haste as it was almost unreadable, that said he was settling in and had already made some new friends. He mentioned that he was sorted into Gryffindor, causing Sirius to let out a whoop of excitement. Mary smiled and Harry laughed as he remembered the hours of stories Sirius told them about being in Gryffindor.

Ben didn’t go into any more details, the letter was only two paragraphs long, but he promised a longer one soon. Athena left with a letter and small package of things Ben had left behind after a rest and quick meal of treats, nibbling Harry affectionately and hooting a goodbye. Harry was quiet for the rest of the day until Padfoot went with him to meet his friends at the park where they played hide and seek until it got dark.

The next few letters trickled in over the first few weeks. Ben told them about the boys in his dorm, a quidditch obsessed boy called Oliver Wood, a pompous boy called Percy Weasley who had two older brothers in Gryffindor too, and an intense boy called Jacob Humes. He told them about his classes and how the potions professor, Snape, was the worst. Sirius looked surprised to hear that name but when Mary pressed him he just told them that he used to go to school with him. 

Sirius would often get a wistful sort of look whenever they read Ben’s letters and would disappear for a few hours afterwards. Remus sometimes stayed for dinner and would get a similar look when he read them. Fortunately these moods didn’t last too long and, after a a few months, they stopped altogether. 

Pretty soon it was Christmas and Ben was back. He was greeted at the train station by Harry with a flying tackle, taking them both to the ground in a laughing heap. There was a great deal of hugging and some crying from Mary as they all stood in a huddle. Padfoot leaned against Ben and his tail was wagging so much he almost made them both fall over. While they were talking, a girl walked up to Ben who smiled and quickly introduced his new friend, Evie. Harry learned then, that Evie would be spending Christmas with them. Mary had been talking to her mum after Ben explained she would have to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, and invited her to stay with them. 

When Harry heard this, he shot a worried look at his mum but she was talking to Ben and Evie. He then looked at Padfoot who noticed his look and put a reassuring paw on his leg. The logistics of it confused him, but Harry didn’t want Sirius to have to spend Christmas as a dog while a stranger stayed with them. He decided to bring it up when they got home.

They all piled into the car, only just squeezing the two trunks into the back, and Padfoot sat on the floor in front of Harry, doing his best not to crush his godson. Harry was silent the whole ride but Ben kept up a constant stream of chatter, telling them all about his year so far and the things he’d learned. 

When they arrived back home, Mary showed Evie to the spare room which was currently acting as Gregs office. They had tidied it up a little bit and put a mattress against the wall. Mary apologised but Evie thanked her with a shy hug, saying that it was more than enough for her. 

Harry followed Ben, asking questions and listening intently. Sirius’s stories had been almost like a fairytale but listening to Ben describe the castle felt more real than distant memories from years ago. Padfoot followed them and when they were enclosed in Ben’s room, he changed and started eagerly asking if Ben had found any of the secret passages.

‘I realised I forgot to tell you about how to get to the kitchens but I didn’t want to put it in a letter, Mary probably wouldn’t have liked it,’ Sirius said, making Ben laugh.

‘I didn’t find any, your directions weren’t very clear and I almost got caught a few times,’ he said. 

‘Ah, well it’s been a while for me. If only I had that map,’ Sirius said, thoughtful. He didn’t elaborate any further and quickly shifted back into Padfoot when there was a knock at Ben’s door. Mary came in and told them there was a plate of cookies downstairs for them. Ben dashed out but Harry stayed, a worried look on his face as he looked at Padfoot. Mary smiled and crouched down next to him. 

‘Whats wrong Harry?’ she asked. Before he had a chance to respond, Sirius changed again and sat down cross legged between them.

‘He’s worried about me, I think. Right kiddo?’   
Harry nodded and Sirius ruffled his hair fondly. 

‘Don’t worry, we have a plan,’ he said.

It was a simple plan. Sirius would just walk in the front door and introduce himself as their uncle. There was no need to tell Evie he could turn into a dog. Harry had his doubts but the adults seemed to think it would work so he agreed to go along with it.

Their plan seemed to work and Sirius walked in the front door a few minutes later to give both boys a big hug. Harry rolled his eyes at him but hugged him as long as he could before Mary made him sit down.

‘Let Sirius sit down Harry. I’ll make some tea.’  
After the cookies were devoured, Ben took Evie to meet his old school friends at the park. They were gone for a few hours and when they got back it was time for dinner. Mary had made a special welcome home dinner and Remus was invited over to celebrate. Remus was eager to hear about Ben’s classes and offered to help them with any studying they were having trouble with. 

Ben made sure that Evie and Harry got to know each other and included his younger brother in any activities they did. Harry quickly grew to like Evie, she was nice and funny and immediately took a shine to him. Eventually, when they holidays were over, Harry felt like he had gained an older sister. She loved to listen to Sirius and Remus talk bout their school years and, when Mary was out of the room, was eager to learn about the secret passages, vowing with Ben to try and find them when they went back. 

Sirius and Mary’s plan to hide his identity didn’t last very long. About a week into the holidays, Evie witnessed Sirius turn into Padfoot before leaving the house. She didn’t freak out and immediately swore to keep the secret. Being a muggle born, she didn’t know who Sirius was and why he was in hiding but was eager to learn about how he could turn into an animal. Sirius was more than happy to tell her about it, leaving out some important details.

As the holidays drew to a close and Ben and Evie started to pack to go back to school, Harry decided that this was the best Christmas he had ever had and he would continue to think of it as his favourite for years to come. 

The holidays ended and Ben and Evie left, leaving the house feeling empty and quiet. Harry didn’t feel as bad as when Ben had initially left and was able to look forward to the end of the school year. He was eager to receive his own letter and join Ben at Hogwarts, even if he still had a few years to wait. 

After the holidays, Remus spent more and more time at their house, even spending the night a few times. Greg offered to let Remus move in but, after an embarrassed look towards Sirius, he politely declined. They didn’t mention it again for a while but Mary sometimes tried to hint at it. Instead, he spent more and more of his time with them, often taking Harry and Padfoot on outings to local bookstores and museums. Sirius usually magically disguised himself when they did this so he could accompany them inside. 

Harry eventually got to see the tiny flat that Remus was staying in. It was one bedroom with a tiny kitchen and stained walls that smelled slightly mouldy. Remus looked embarrassed when he showed Harry in and tried not to stay too long. He made Harry promise not to tell Mary and Greg the state he was living in and Harry reluctantly agreed. He felt sad to see Remus like this and he knew Sirius felt the same but there wasn’t much they could do to change his mind. 

Remus lived fairly close to Croydon and Harry learned that he moved there shortly after meeting Sirius again at that park a few years ago. He wanted to be closer in case they needed him. 

One day Remus showed up after a few days of being absent, with fresh wounds over his face and neck. His arms were covered by long sleeves but Harry could tell by the way he held himself, that they too were injured. Sirius had been absent as well and when they walked through the door, Mary almost screamed, dropping the plate she had been holding and running toward them. Harry followed quickly behind to see Remus wave her off with a sheepish smile. Sirius waved his wand and fixed the plate before Mary could even think about tidying it up. 

Remus was doing his best to down play his injuries but Harry looked at Sirius and saw the concern on his face. When he thought Remus wasn’t looking, his smile dropped and he stared with an anxious look, making sure he stayed close at all times. Despite her best efforts, Remus refused to let Mary worry about him and after a while, she let it go. Harry, however was not so quick to do so, and asked Sirius about it. Sirius was unable to answer, instead shrugging and giving Harry a sad smile. Any further questions and he turned into Padfoot and made a quick exit. He did this every time Harry asked until he eventually gave up on that idea.

Harry didn’t forget though, and worried every time Remus left, often asking him to stay just a little longer. Remus would smile fondly at him and assure him he would be back soon. Harry was desperate to know how Remus was getting hurt and never stopped trying to find out why. He loved his family and Remus had become an unofficial part of theirs fairly quickly. He would do almost anything to protect them, as much as a seven year old could.

The school year ended abruptly and Ben was back. He was taller now but still the same brother Harry remembered. Ben spent almost everyday with Harry, trying to make up for lost time during the year, and joined the excursions Remus took them on. Evie spent a lot of time with them as well and often joined in. Mary invited her over a few weeks after the holidays started and she spent the rest of it with them.

One day, soon after Ben had settled back into his room and before Evie arrived to stay, Harry approached him and explained how he was worried about Remus. Ben immediately decided they needed to get to the bottom of this. Harry told him how Sirius wouldn’t respond if they asked about it, so one day the two of them made a plan. 

Late July, a few days before Harry’s birthday, they acted on this plan after Remus and Sirius had been gone for a few days. They usually disappeared about once a month and this time, Ben and Harry were ready. They left early Saturday morning, bringing a backpack of lunch and a few things like flashlights and some rope, not sure what they would be getting into. They told Mary they were meeting friends and she waved them out the door, making them promise to be home by dinner. 

Harry had been to Remus’ flat many times by now, accompanied by Sirius in disguise and, more recently, Ben. They got on the bus, buying tickets with their pocket money, and sat right at the back. It was a quick and uneventful trip and they got off a few blocks from where Remus lived. This area was a little more seedy than home and Ben stuck to Harry’s side, wishing they had Sirius with them. 

When they arrived at the flat, they tried to peek through the window before knocking. The curtains were drawn but a tiny crack showed them the living room, dark and dingy, and a man lying on the floor. It was too dark to see who it was but his clothes lay in tatters and there was blood pooling under him. The crack in the curtain was too small to reveal much else but the man wasn’t moving. Ben ran to the door and started knocking urgently. Harry tried to call out for help but there was nobody nearby and no movement from inside. 

Ben looked around for passersby and pulled his wand out of the backpack. He quickly tapped the lock and whispered ‘Alohomora’. The lock clicked and Ben pushed the door open, keeping his wand out. Harry followed close behind. It took them a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dim light, but when they did, they saw Remus was the one lying on the ground. He looked unconscious but they could hear him breathing loudly and painfully from where they stood. The rest of the room was empty of all furniture and there were huge claw marks in the walls. Ben fumbled around for the light switch, clicking it on to reveal Padfoot lying in a corner, not hurt but sleeping.

As soon as the light came on, Padfoot jerked awake and looked up at them. There was a loud yelp as he turned into Sirius and staggered into the wall trying to stand up. He looked exhausted and scared as he moved quickly towards them. Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from Remus, eyes wide and filling with tears, when Sirius gently took his shoulder and pulled the two of them into a hug.

‘What are you doing here?’ he asked softly. There was no hint of anger in his voice, just a deep weariness. Harry didn’t answer but Ben was able to speak up, a scared waver to his voice.

‘We were worried about Remus.’   
Sirius laughed softly, almost too faint to hear, and closed the door to the flat, shutting them into the darkness.

‘I think we should explain,’ he said.


	5. A visit from Hagrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this one a bit so apologies if it seems a bit disconnected.

Sirius waved his wand and the lights clicked back on, bathing them in a dim yellow glow. Remus didn’t move but he let out a low, pained groan that was muffled by the carpet his face was pressed into. A few more wand waves later and Harry and Ben were sitting at a small kitchen table while Sirius tried to help Remus sit up. He looked worse in the yellow lights. His scars stood out, white against his already pale skin. The fresh wounds covered his bare arms and chest and the boys could see they covered up older scars. Ben winced in sympathy but Harry was terrified, especially when he saw the pool of blood that was slowly spreading over the carpet. 

Remus finally noticed them as Sirius led him into the tiny bedroom. He looked up sharply but then crumpled in pain, held up only by Sirius who looked at him so tenderly as he murmured soothing words before shutting the bedroom door behind them. They were gone for a while, leaving the boys to sit in silence and growing concern. Ben pulled his chair closer to Harry’s and put an arm around his shoulder, as much for Harry’s comfort as his own. 

Sirius eventually re-emerged and joined them, conjuring up a chair which he sat in backwards, leaning his chin against his arms as he considered them for a moment. Harry was the first to break the silence.

‘Is he going to be ok?’ he asked. There was a moment where Sirius hesitated, just for a fraction of a second, before answering. He looked weary, and older than his years, but then he smiled and the room felt lighter.

‘We’ve been doing this for a while and managed alright so far,’ he said. He still looked tired but there was a conviction behind his words that Ben and Harry could not help believing.

‘What happened? Why does he get hurt like this?’ asked Ben. There was a long silence and Sirius thought, probably considering how much he should be telling them.

‘He’s a werewolf,’ he finally said. Ben looked ready to speak but Sirius held out a hand.

‘I can’t tell you how, that’s his story to tell. I can tell you that the reason why I can turn into a dog is because of him.’ He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. ‘James, your birth father, was the one who came up with the idea. The wolf side of Mooney won’t hurt animals so we could help him when he was transformed. So the two of us, and one other,’ he scowled as he said this, ‘became animagus to help him.’  
Sirius paused and looked back at the bedroom door with a fond smile.

‘Since… since they died, Mooney has been on his own, until I showed up again. It’s tricky keeping a wolf locked up in this tiny place but at least he’s not alone any more.’ 

‘Can we help?’ asked Harry. 

‘Sorry kiddo, unless you can turn into an animal, you would be in incredible danger if we let you do that,’ said Sirius with a sad smile. He pulled them both into a warm hug.

‘Why don’t I take you two home,’ he said. Ben started to protest but Sirius was already leading them out the door.

‘What about Remus?’ asked Harry.

‘He needs to sleep and I’ll be back before he wakes up.’

The three of them set off, Sirius disguising himself quickly. The bus ride was silent and the boys could tell that Sirius was anxious about leaving Remus alone so when they arrived at the intersection to their street, Ben suggested they could walk the rest of the way on their own. Sirius smiled at them and then quickly hurried back the way they came. When he was out of their sight, Ben turned to Harry with a slight smirk.

‘Now we don’t have to tell mum where we were.’

‘Shouldn’t we tell them Remus is…’ Harry trailed off.

‘No, Remus’ll probably say something when he’s ready so we shouldn’t say anything.’

Harry reluctantly agreed and they walked inside. Mary welcomed them back, a bit surprised they were back so soon but, mercifully, didn’t ask any questions. They spent the rest of the day playing with a ball in the back yard.

They didn’t see Remus and Sirius again for a few days but when they did, Remus looked much better, the wounds having scarred over already. Nobody mentioned it again until right before they left for Kings Cross for Ben’s second year at Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius pulled the boys aside and made them swear not to tell anyone. Ben wanted to hear more about how they had managed it at school and Harry wanted to know what James could turn into but Mary and Greg hurried them into the car before they could answer. 

It would be about a year before they did answer it, not wanting to send letters with that kind of thing information, and not wanting to talk during Christmas because Evie was there. But they did eventually tell them. They spoke about James a lot, but they only briefly mentioned the fourth boy who could turn into a rat, eyes flashing with anger whenever they did. They talked about the marauder’s years at school and Ben and Harry remembered the stories they had been told as much younger kids. These ones filled in more gaps, revealing more of the past. 

There were some things they kept secret, promising to reveal when Harry was a bit older. Mary and Greg agreed with this sentiment although they didn’t understand most of the things talked about.

After a few years Evie was also let in on the werewolf secret, much to Remus’ chagrin. She had been spending every Christmas and every summer holiday with them so it was hard to keep it from her. When she found out, she also tried to offer her help. 

By now Evie had become an honorary member of the Cooper family and, after a brief meeting with her mother, they could all see why she spent most of her holidays with them. Her mother was a muggle with a deep mistrust and fear of the magical world. She seemed to blame Evie for a few of her problems and wasn’t sorry to get rid of her for the holidays. More than a few times, Ben and Harry asked if Evie could just live with them permanently. They never got a solid answer but Greg permanently moved his office out of the spare room and they repainted the walls for her. 

It was around Ben and Evie’s third year at at Hogwarts when Remus also moved in with them. Sirius had explained that as a werewolf, his work prospects weren’t very good so he wasn’t able to afford the rent for his tiny one bedroom apartment. Mary and Greg welcomed him with open arms and after a bit of worrying about where to put him, he moved into Sirius’ room. They tried to offer another room, saying that Harry could share with Ben, but after Mary accidentally walked in on them making out in the kitchen it was dropped. The house felt packed during the holidays but none of them seemed to mind and the adults got a bit more room during the school months. 

The years drifted by until it was almost Harry’s eleventh birthday. The excitement was mounting and it felt like everybody was holding their breath, until the letter finally arrived one Monday morning, a week before his birthday. Evie had been getting the mail but she came shrieking back into the kitchen where Ben and Harry had just sat down. Mary was at the stove, Greg had already left for work and Sirius and Remus were sleeping in. Evie handed the letter to Harry who tore it open with glee. It was the same letter that Ben had gotten, four years ago. One thing about it made him pause though.

‘They got my last name wrong,’ he said. He felt a pit open up in his stomach but did his best to push it aside. The others read over his shoulder and saw that the letter was addressed to Harry Potter.

‘Why’d they get it wrong?’ asked Evie. Mary looked worried and read through the letter a few more times.

‘Should we send them a letter?’ she asked. Nobody knew what to say until Remus came in. The full moon was in a few days and he looked a bit pale but when he saw them standing around the letter he cracked a smile.

‘Hogwarts?’ he asked. Harry held out the letter and Remus frowned as he took in Harry’s solemn look. He read through it a few times and then stared at it in silence, a slight from on his face.

‘Why don’t they know my last name?’ asked Harry quietly. He was trying his best to not let it get him down but it was hard to be defined by a past he didn’t remember. Remus frowned in thought.

‘It might be that you were registered as Harry Potter when you were born and they didn’t bother to change it,’ he said. 

‘But Harry Potter is famous, everybody knows what he did,’ said Ben, looking almost angry. Remus nodded and handed the letter back.

‘We’ll have to think about this, don’t worry about it for now,’ he said. Then he smiled and pulled Harry into a quick hug before leaving the kitchen. They started to make plans to go into London for their school supplies. Evie and Ben needed new school robes and quite a few more books. This year was their OWLS and they needed to be as prepared as possible. They planned to go after Harry’s birthday but someone else had plans.

It was the morning of Harry’s birthday and everybody was gathered in the kitchen after an early breakfast. The presents sat in a pile in the middle and Harry had just reached for the first one when there was a thunderous knocking at the door. Mary hurried to answer it and Harry reluctantly paused his unwrapping to wait for her to get back. There was a few moments of silence before they heard Mary nervously invite someone inside. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks before they went upstairs. Sirius returned as Padfoot shortly and sat next to Harry but Remus was nowhere to be seen. Padfoot winked at them in reassurance as Mary led the largest man they had ever seen into the kitchen. He was almost double the height of the ceiling and was too wide for the hallway, leaving cracks along both as he squeezed himself in. He beamed at everyone as Mary tried to offer him a chair that was much too small. He politely refused and sat on the floor instead.

‘Hagrid?’ asked Ben and Evie in unison. Hagrid did a small double take as he saw them and beamed wider.

‘Oh didn’t see you two there. What are you doing here?’ he asked. 

‘We live here,’ said Ben. Evie nodded and Mary tried to squeeze past Hagrid to put the kettle on.

‘Well I’m here to see Harry Potter,’ he looked around the room before noticing Harry, ‘I’m here on special orders from Dumbledore himself.’

‘Why?’ asked Harry. Hagrid looked shocked.

‘Well you’re a wizard, ain’t ya? I came to take you to get school supplies for your first year at Hogwarts.’

‘Can’t my parents help me?,’ he asked. 

‘Parents?’ asked Hagrid. He looked genuinely confused as he looked around the kitchen.

‘He’s my brother,’ said Ben.

‘We adopted him when he was four, do they not keep track of that at Hogwarts?’ asked Mary from somewhere behind Hagrid.   
Hagrid looked around at all of them with surprise.

‘I’m sure Dumbledore had his reasons. He sent me to make sure you knew everything before you started school,’ said Hagrid. He looked flustered and seemed to be trying to scrutinise Greg and Mary.

‘So you take care of him then?’ he asked. 

‘He’s been with us for seven years,’ said Mary. She smiled proudly at Harry and gave him a hug. Harry just rolled his eyes.

‘That’s not right. Dumbledore left Harry with his aunt and uncle. Said it was for protection,’ said Hagrid, looking a bit upset.

Mary and Greg spent a few minutes just reassuring Hagrid while Ben tried to cut in. Padfoot looked concerned and didn’t leave Harry’s side, leaning against his leg and whining softly as Hagrid grew louder. He didn’t seem to be angry at the Coopers, but rather someone else.

Eventually things calmed down and, to placate him a little, Mary agreed to meet Hagrid at The Leaky Cauldron in a few hours so he could fulfil part of his mission from Dumbledore. Hagrid left soon after but not before handing Harry a slightly squashed cake from a pocket in his huge overcoat. As soon as he left, Padfoot transformed into Sirius and started repairing the walls that Hagrid had cracked. Remus returned as well and explained he had heard everything.

‘Why’d you leave?’ asked Evie.

‘We don’t want anyone to know I’m here, we don’t think Dumbledore would approve,’ said Remus.

After that, Harry quickly opened up his presents and then they piled into the car. Greg had to leave for work so he was dropping them off on his way. Remus and Sirius stayed at home.

When they arrived at The Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid was speaking to the innkeeper but waved them over with a big smile. The four of them hurried over and joined him before all making their way into the back yard and the entrance to Diagon Alley. Hagrid led them all to Gringotts, making them almost run to keep up with his stride. Mary pulled out some cash and made her way to a counter to exchange it while Hagrid requested to enter a vault on Dumbledores orders. Before he went down, he handed Harry a key, explaining that it was the Potters vault and it now belonged to him. Harry handed it to Mary for safekeeping.

As soon as they left the bank, they set off down the street again. They stopped at the robe shop first and while Mary waited outside with Hagrid, Ben, Evie and Harry made their way in. Madam Malkin hurried over and, spotting Harry, smiled warmly.

First year at Hogwarts dear?’ she asked. He nodded and she led them to the fitting stools where there was already a boy being fitted for robes who looked the same age as Harry. He looked up with a smirk when he saw them. Evie was led to another side of the room and Ben and Harry joined the boy.

‘Hogwarts?’ he asked them. Harry nodded nervously but Ben was too busy making faces at Evie from across the room.

‘My father is buying books and mother is looking at wands. I’m going to drag them to look at brooms later. Do you play Quidditch?’ asked the boy. Harry shook his head again, wishing Ben would join in. The boy smirked and kept going, not really caring if Harry answered him or not.

‘So what house do you think you’ll be in? I’m definitely going into Slytherin, my whole family has been in Slytherin,’ he said. Ben looked over now, and rolled his eyes at Harry who tried to smother a laugh.

‘Slytherin?’ laughed Ben. The boy looked up at Ben who, at 15, towered over him and Harry.

‘What house are you in then?’ asked the boy.

‘Gryffindor.’

‘I should have realised, they don’t let your type into Slytherin.’  
The boy’s lip curled up into a sneer as he looked over their muggle clothes. Ben rolled his eyes again when Madam Malkin spoke up.

‘All done dear,’ she said. Ben was also finished and they both hopped down. Evie had finished just moments earlier and was waiting by the door for them. The boy looked like he might try and say something else but Ben hurried them all out before he could.

‘What did he mean by your type?’ asked Harry. Evie had seen the exchange and sighed heavily.

‘People from muggle families,’ said Ben. They joined Mary and Hagrid outside and set off to do the rest of their shopping. It didn’t take them long to get the rest of their supplies. Hagrid decided he was going to get Harry a birthday present, ignoring any protests. They left the owl emporium 10 minutes later with a beautiful snowy owl. Mary was very taken with the owl and bought more owl treats for Athena and the new one. Later, Harry decided to call it Hedwig, after reading some of his text books. 

Harry couldn’t stop thanking Hagrid who just waved it off as they made their way to the last shop, the wand shop. They all piled in and waited while Harry got his wand. Ollivander remembered Ben and Evie as well as Hagrid, talking to them about their wands as he tried to find the right one for Harry. It took a while but eventually, after a few cryptic words and a rather disturbing revelation about the wands twin, they were able to leave 

They all thanked Hagrid for his help and then parted ways. Mary hurried them along and they made it home quickly to find Sirius and Remus waiting eagerly to see what they had got. Harry felt the mounting excitement as the weeks passed, waiting for September first, when he would be able to join his brother and Evie at Hogwarts.


	6. Starting Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has finally arrived at Hogwarts and must navigate the new environment with the help of his friends and family.

September first finally arrived and the Cooper household was in chaos as Mary tried to get the boys to bring their trunks downstairs. Evie was already waiting by the door, chatting to Remus who was helping her shrink her trunk so it would fit in the boot of the car. Sirius as Padfoot was running around everybody’s feet, almost tripping them in excitement. 

They had managed to expand the back of the car with a little bit of magic so Remus could join them to see the three of them off. He was wearing a disguise and was currently sporting a magnificent handlebar moustache, introducing himself as Uncle Lorry to anyone who asked.

They eventually loaded everybody in and made it to Kings Cross with time to spare. Harry’s heart was beating extra fast and he couldn’t stop grinning widely that covered his face. Remus smiled whenever he looked at him and Padfoot looked ready to jump onto the train himself. They loaded their trunks into an empty compartment and then said their goodbyes. Mary pulled the three of them into a long hug and made Ben and Evie promise to look out for Harry. 

Everyone else said goodbye and then they were on the train and it was pulling out of the station. Harry waved as hard as he could before his parents were out of sight, and then the three of them found an empty compartment to sit in. All around them kids ran up and down the corridors shrieking in excitement, while older students tried to get them to stop. Ben rolled his eyes as he saw the prefects trying to wrangle a group of rowdy first years nearby. The three of them had just sat down when a boy about Harry’s age came in. He had red hair and freckles and was carrying a large rat.

‘Can I sit here, everywhere else is full,’ he said. Harry smiled and moved over to make room.

‘Thanks, I’m Ron, by the way.’ Ron held out his hand and Harry took it.

‘I’m Harry, and this is my brother Ben and Evie,’ he said. Ron smiled as he settled in, putting his rat on the seat next to him. Ben and Evie stayed for a minute but then left to find their friends, promising to be back later. 

Harry and Ron started talking and realised that their brothers had been sharing a dorm room for the past four years. Ron told him about his other brothers and his sister and Harry told him about Ben and Evie and they quickly became friends. A sweets trolley came past and Harry, using some of the wizard pocket money Sirius had given him, bought as many things as he could. He and Ron then spent most of the rest of the ride slowly eating their way through the pile. Ron’s rat, Scabbers, lay in the middle, watching them with beady eyes and sleeping.

Throughout the journey a few people drifted through their compartment, a girl helping a boy look for his pet toad, Ben and Evie checking up on them, and the boy from Madam Malkins. He was flanked by two larger boys and entered with a slight sneer on his face. 

‘Ah, it’s you. We didn’t get introduced back in Diagon Alley, that rude older boy interrupted us. I’m Draco Malfoy, and you?’   
Harry sighed and leaned back as he considered Draco Malfoy. 

‘I’m Harry Cooper, that boy’s my brother,’ he said. Draco looked taken aback.

‘You don’t look anything alike,’ he said. Harry shrugged, not really wanting to explain his whole story to this boy. When he didn’t answer, Draco Malfoy scoffed and quickly turned his sneer to Ron.

‘And I don’t need to guess who you are, Weasley.’  
Ron scowled and stood up quickly, fists clenched.

‘If you don’t like hanging out with our type, why don’t you just leave?’ asked Harry, trying to sound casual. Draco took a step closer but a hand fell on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see Evie with a tight smile on her face. Ben was just behind her, smirking. He towered over everyone, even Draco’s friends and the three of them left in a hurry. 

‘What’s all this then?’ asked Ben as he flopped down next to Ron, grabbing a few chocolate frogs. Evie took a seat next to Harry and smiled warmly. Harry smiled back as he handed her a pumpkin pasty.

‘I had some money to spend,’ said Harry. Ben laughed and pulled him into a light headlock, ruffling his hair. Harry laughed as he tried to pull away, throwing whatever candy he could reach. Ron was watching them with a thoughtful look.

‘You really don’t look alike,’ he said. 

‘We’re adopted,’ said Ben. This answer seemed to satisfy him and they spent the rest of the trip talking and laughing a they tried to finish the pile. 

The train finally stopped and everyone got off, leaving their things behind. Harry said goodby to Hedwig before running out to join Ron. The air was cooler now and the platform was noisy and crowded as students jostled and slowly moved away. Harry could see Hagrid towering over the crowd holding a lantern. He was becoming first years over and when he saw Harry he waved and smiled kindly, large beetle black eyes glittering in the lantern light. Harry just had time to wave at Ben and Evie before they were swallowed up by the crowd. Ben gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile while Evie waved. 

The boat trip across the lake was everything Ben had described is as and more. The water reflected the stars and lapped, inky black, against the boats. It was over too soon and then the first years were filing inside to be sorted. Harry had to reassure Ron that the sorting wasn’t anything dangerous and then they were led out into the great hall. 

Professor McGonagall placed the hat, every bit as shabby and old as Ben described, and they heard its song. Harry was able to pick out Ben sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Evie and a few red headed students who must be Ron’s brothers and then their names were being read out.

Their names were read out in alphabetical order and Harry felt a jolt of fear as McGonagall started reading D names, skipping over Cooper completely. He felt Ron’s confused look aimed at his back and was able to pick out Ben’s frown from the crowd. It wasn’t until Parkinson was read out that Harry realised what was happening. He wanted to shrink away and hide but all he could do was stand there as she read out, ‘Potter, Harry’. 

He heard a collective gasp from the whole hall as he slowly moved to take a seat on the hat stool. He hadn’t expected to argue with a hat but a few moments later it loudly declared ‘Gryffindor!’ 

The Gryffindor table started cheering extra loud and Harry felt slightly dazed as he staggered down. Ben, who had looked ready to start throwing something, smiled proudly as he sat down next to him, putting a warm, solid arm around his shoulders. Harry felt a little better as Evie hugged him from the other side of Ben, but he could still feel the stares boring into him.

Eventually Ron joined them, taking a seat on Harry’s other side, and then the feast began, after a few words from Dumbledore. Harry felt strange as he dug into the feast. He had grown up hearing about this place from Sirius, and later Ben, and now he was here himself, the same place his birth parents had been, living a legacy he didn’t even remember. 

Sometime during the feast, Harry remembered looking up at the table to see a sallow, dark haired teacher glaring at him. At the same time, his scar hurt sharply, making him wince in pain. His scar was barely visible, just a faint pink line that was usually covered up by his fringe. Ben looked over in concern and Harry asked who that dark haired teacher was.

‘Thats professor Snape, the potions master,’ said Ben.

‘He was glaring pretty hard at me just then,’ said Harry. Ben lowered his voice to whisper and leaned in close.

‘Remember, Padfoot told us he went to school with Snape. He didn’t like your birth father James.’

‘So you think he hates me too? He’s never even met me.’  
Ben shrugged and went back to eating. Harry decided to send a letter to Sirius and Remus and ask them about it. 

The feast ended and Ron’s brother Percy led the Gryffindor first years up to Gryffindor tower and up to their dorms. Ben and Evie were already in the common room, chatting to a group of friends but they both waved goodnight at him as he passed.

As Harry dressed in his pyjamas, he noticed Ron staring at him. They hadn’t really talked much during the feast but now he looked like he wanted some answers.

‘I thought your last name was Cooper?’ he asked. Harry sighed as he packed away his toothbrush.

‘It is Cooper. I used to be Harry Potter but I’m adopted so I have a different name,’ he said. Ron looked confused so Harry kept talking. They were standing next to Harry’s bed, talking quietly. Harry didn’t really feel like sharing this with the other boys in their dorm.

‘I wasn’t trying to lie, I just don’t use Potter as my last name. Mum said I can change it when I’m older but I don’t even remember my birth parents,’ harry said, shrugging. He climbed into bed and saw Ron do the same, seemingly satisfied with that answer. 

Harry thought about starting class tomorrow and felt a jolt of excitement. He didn’t think he would be able to sleep at all that night but as soon as he lay his head down on the pillow, he was out, drifting into a deep, dreamless slumber.

Harry awoke the next morning, bright and early. He felt the excitement from last nigh return as he quickly got dressed and then made his way down to the great hall for breakfast, dragging a still yawning Ron. He saw Evie and the two of them joined her, grabbing plates of food as they sat down. Evie smiled brightly and passed them a jug of orange juice.

‘Is Ben still asleep?’ asked Harry. Evie rolled her eyes and nodded.

‘You know he can’t get out of bed this early,’ she said.

Students slowly trickled in and out of the great hall and McGonagall handed out timetables. As Harry was looking over it, Ben finally joined them at the table. He looked angry and there were a few owl feathers sticking to his clothes. Evie just raised an eyebrow at him. 

‘I was sending a letter home. I told them they got your name wrong,’ he said as he piled food onto his plate. 

‘Not much we can do about it now,’ said Harry. Ben just patted his shoulder, mouth too full to speak.

Harry’s first week at Hogwarts went better than expected. He and Ron got lost a few times, trying to navigate the corridors and moving staircases, and whispers followed them everywhere as people tried to get a look at the famous Harry Potter. At first he felt bitter, angry that these people knew him for something he didn’t remember doing, but eventually he came to realise it didn’t matter. 

He sent a few letters home, describing his classes and his new friends. He got advice from Ben and Evie on how to navigate some of the stranger magic architecture and realised that the two of them had found quite a few of the secret passages that Sirius had told them about. Not wanting to get into trouble in his first year at Hogwarts, Harry declined to see them.

His first class with professor Snape went worse than he was expecting. Ben had tried to prepare him but it felt like Snape had a personal issue with Harry, one that went deeper than he was willing to think about. Sirius offered to send Snape a cursed item in the mail and Remus reassured him the issue with Snape was probably due to James and not a person one. 

Harry was surprised but happy to receive a letter from Hagrid at the end of his first week, and he and Ron made their way down to his cabin for a visit. They tried to ask Ben and Evie but they were doing their best to study in their free time. Being in their fifth year, they had OWL exams. Harry enjoyed spending time with Hagrid, eager to hear more about James and Lilly Potter.

Harry had a few more unpleasant run-ins with Draco Malfoy, one of which led him to joining the quidditch team, youngest player in a century. He doesn’t mention it in his next letter home but after receiving quite a few from his parents and Sirius and Remus, he realises that Ben must have told them. His parents are confused but happy for him and Sirius went ahead and bought him a broom. This lead to another incident with Malfoy.

He was surprised when they all escaped. Malfoy challenged him to a duel and, despite trying to keep it a secret, quite a few people ended up joining him on his midnight escapade. The bossy girl, Hermione, Ron and himself ended up running from Filtch while Ben and Evie tried to distract him. Finding a giant, three headed dog was not what Harry had expected to happen that night. He told Ben later and all of them agreed it was best not to tell anyone about this. 

Ben grew more concerned and exasperated as Harry and Ron continued to find themselves in the middle of trouble. He didn’t seem surprised when he and Evie burst into the girls bathroom to find them fighting a troll alongside Hermione. He was angry though, not at Harry but at the teachers for letting this happen. Harry felt a burst of gratitude as he watched Ben and Evie argue with McGonagall about student safety while he tried to clean troll bogies off his wand. They lost and gained a few points for Gryffindor that night. 

The troll incident was another thing they decided not to write home about. Ben also tried to get them to stop looking into what the three headed dog might be guarding but after a while he gave up and and made them promise not to do anything without him and Evie there to help. 

Christmas arrived suddenly and Harry was excited to go home. Ron’s family were travelling overseas so he and his brothers would be staying at Hogwarts. Harry had sent a letter home roughly a week before the break started, asking if Ron could stay with them for Christmas. They agreed and then it was time to board the train again.


	7. A departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when an old foe shows up unexpectedly on the doorstep?

Harry had tried not to talk about Sirius and Remus much and was a little bit worried about introducing Ron to them. He didn’t want them to have to stay away for Christmas but he also didn’t want to explain that Sirius was the escaped convict Sirius Black. He and Ben usually referred to the two of them as their uncles when they talked about them around other people. Evie was the only person they could talk openly about them with and she was practically part of the family.

Before they boarded the train, Harry told Ron they had a dog so he should watch out for Scabbers. Scabbers had spent the first half of their year at Hogwarts sleeping on Ron’s bed. Ben had known him for a while as Percy’s pet and was glad he was out of his dorm. 

They were greeted at the station by Mary and Greg. Mary greeted them all with a hug, even Ron, and they all squeezed into the car. It was still slightly larger inside than it should be and they all piled into the back seat. Ron was curious about muggle radios and asked Greg a lot of questions about how they worked while Mary asked Ben, Harry and Evie how their year had been so far. They left out the exciting parts like the troll and the three headed dog. Harry noticed Scabbers looked more energetic than usual and was sniffing the car vigorously, almost slipping through Ron’s grip a few times. It wasn’t until they got home that he realised something was wrong.

They all came in through the front door to find Remus sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea while reading a book. Padfoot was at his feet and jumped up in excitement when they entered. Harry ran forward but stopped in his tracks when Ron let out a yelp of pain. Scabbers had obviously bitten him quite badly and had escaped from his grasp. 

Time seemed to slow dow as the rat fell to the floor and Padfoot’s friendly bark turned into a vicious snarl as he leapt forward. Moments later, Remus jumped up and pulled out his wand. There was a few seconds of snarling and yelling as everyone jumped into a pile. Ron and Padfoot trying to grab the rat, Ben trying to pull them away, and Evie and Greg pulling Harry out of the way. Remus was yelling over the noise, trying to get their attention but it didn’t make a difference. 

After almost a minute of yelling and scuffling around on the floor, Padfoot dashed out of the cluster of people with an obviously panic-stricken rat that was thrashing wildly, unable to escape the teeth. Ron tried to lunge forward and rescue him but Remus put out a hand, wand still raised, and addressed the room. His voice was quieter now but there was a force behind it, a white hot rage barely contained within the scarred and tired form of the werewolf. He gave one quick glance at Padfoot who nodded once.

‘Sorry to scare you all,’ Remus said.

‘Let go of Scabbers,’ shouted Ron. There were similar shouts given by everyone else in the room.

‘This is not a rat,’ said Remus. He raised his wand and pointed it at Scabbers. Everybody shouted in protest but Remus didn’t rely. He was looking at Padfoot who was standing stiff, an almost manic look on his dog face. 

‘Don’t,’ said Remus softly. Padfoot seemed to shake himself out of a trance and transformed back into Sirius. Ron let out another panicked yell as he recognised the escaped mass murderer. They hardly spared him a glance, instead focusing on the rat who was being held firmly in place. 

‘We told you about Peter, right?’ asked Sirius. Everyone except for Ron let out a collective gasp of understanding. Mary looked faint and and Greg had to pull out a chair for her. 

‘That’s Sirius Black,’ said Ron. He was on the verge of shouting and had taken a few steps back. Harry moved closer and tried to calm his friend down as best he could.

‘He didn’t do any of those things. He was set up, I promise he’s not a bad guy,’ said Harry.

‘We can prove it too,’ said Remus. Sirius had carefully placed the rat on the kitchen table and were both pointing their wands at it. The rat was frozen in place but its eyes were bulging in terror.

‘Do you know who Peter Pettigrew is?’ Sirius asked Ron.

‘He’s one of the people you killed. Harry, he’s a traitor,’ said Ron. Before Harry could answer, Remus spoke up.

‘Peter isn’t dead. It would be easier to show you than explain it.’  
Ron was unable to come up with a response as the two men cast a spell at the rat. Nothing happened for a second as everybody held their breath. Even Ron looked curious despite himself. Then Scabbers started to change. His transformation was not unlike Sirius changing shape but this was slower, more ungainly. Mary let out a small shriek as the shape of a short, lumpy man, took form on their kitchen table. He was wearing tattered and filthy clothes that were almost the same colour as the rat. He was still frozen and lay on the table, looking at them with beady, terror filled eyes. 

‘This is Peter,’ said Sirius, a disgusted look on his face. Ron now also looked disgusted. Sirius and Remus started to discuss what to do with Peter while Harry and Ben did their best to fill Ron in on what was going on.

It was quickly decided that he couldn’t be in the house for too long so they tied up Peter and started making plans. He was locked in the tiny upstairs bathroom with magical rope and everybody was told to stay away. Mary still looked a bit unsteady and had to go lie down. Everybody else sat in the kitchen and watched Remus and Sirius plan. 

Remus wanted to send an owl to Dumbledore immediately but Sirius was hesitant. They went back and forth like this for a while until they were the only two in the kitchen. Greg had gone to check on Mary and Harry, Ron, Ben and Evie went up to Harry’s room. Ron had lot of questions and the brothers did their best to answer but even they didn’t know everything. 

They eventually grew bored and Harry and Ron went outside so Harry could show him muggle games. As they were walking downstairs, they could hear Peter from inside the small bathroom. His voice was muffled but he was speaking very loudly.

‘Let me out, I didn’t do it. He made me do it. Sirius made me do it. He works for the dark lord. He’s a traitor. He killed James and Lilly.’ Every few words he let out a sob and they could hear a loud banging. Harry felt a chill go up his spine and he shared an uneasy look with Ron. They did their best to ignore it and continued downstairs to find Sirius and Remus having an argument in the kitchen. Remus looked sad while Sirius was pacing back and forth with a frown. They both paused when they saw Harry and Ron and tried to smile but as soon as they passed by they started arguing again. It was the same one from earlier. They couldn’t agree on who to trust or who to tell about Peter. 

That night everyone slept uneasily, tossing and turning. Remus had put a spell on the bathroom so they couldn’t hear Peter’s pitiful begging but they all knew he was there. Mary wanted him out of the house and away from the kids as soon as possible but Sirius and Remus still couldn’t agree. The next day interrupting Mary and Greg took the kids out to the museum for the day to give them time to do something about Peter. It was nearly Christmas and London was packed with shoppers. Ron was fascinated by they muggles and the museum as he and Harry almost ran to each display. They had lunch nearby and Greg explain what muggle currency was to Ron. They bought a postcard from the museum to send to Hermione when they got home. 

They spent the rest of the day wandering through the various shops and Harry and Ron bought presents for Hermione as well. The excitement of the day pushed thoughts of Peter to the back of their minds and they were able to have a great day. At the end of it they all piled into the car, exhausted. Ron had wanted to try using the train station but they had to promise that for next time.

They were all silent on the way home, a mixture of exhaustion and trepidation. When they arrived home, they knew something was wrong. The front door was open and swinging on one hinge, the doorframe shattered into splinters. Inside the house was dark and silent and Greg made everyone wait while he checked inside. After a moment he beckoned them all inside, leading them into the kitchen where Remus was sitting against the wall. His head was bleeding slightly and his clothes looked singed. The kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off. The walls were blackened and cracked and the table and chairs were nowhere to be seen.

Remus looked broken as Greg helped him stand up. His eyes were downcast and his hands shook slightly. There was no sign of Sirius and after running upstairs to check, Ben reported that Peter was also gone. They led Remus into the living room, only slightly damaged, and made him sit down. The Christmas tree had been knocked over and some of the tinsel had been strewn around the room but it was easy to fix. 

The adults cleaned up the wound on Remus’ head with a first aid kit and cleaned some of the ash off his clothes. Mary went to make some tea but quickly realised the stove was non-existent. 

‘What happened?’ asked Harry softly. Remus looks up at him then, eyes almost pleading.

‘He got away.’

‘How?’ asked Greg.

‘We went to tie him up so we could get him out of here. We finally agreed on a place to put him but we weren’t careful enough. He got my wand and escaped.’

‘Where’s Sirius?’ asked Ben. Remus looked away with a grimace.

‘He went after Peter. I tried to stop him but…,’ he shrugged, ‘no wand.’  
Mary came back from the kitchen and sat down with a heavy sigh.

‘Is he coming back soon?’ she asked.

‘I don’t know. He was so angry. Peter, he said …,’ Remus stopped himself and put his head in his hands. He didn’t speak again for a while. Mary and Greg tried to ask him if he could fix the kitchen but he only shook his head so they left to make a few calls. Harry, Ron, Ben and Evie stayed in the living room, playing board games and watching TV. Ron had endless questions about how it worked but they could only answer a few of them. 

It grew dark outside and Greg went out to buy some take-away Chinese food for dinner. They all sat in the living room, mostly on the floor, while Mary tried to get Remus to eat something. They ate mostly in silence, a tension in the air as they all unconsciously watched the front door. Remus sat staring at his plate of fried rice with a dull expression. Eventually Mary shuttled Harry and Ron off to bed and started tidying up the kitchen. There wasn’t much they could do except clean up some go the ruble and hope Sirius came back soon.

No-one slept well that night. Harry kept tossing and turning until, sometime before dawn, Ron asked him what he was supposed to tell his family about Scabbers. Harry suggested they buy another rat that looks the same and hope they don’t look too closely. The both laughed at this but it was forced. 

Everyone got up way too early and watched Mary despair about the kitchen again. There was no food in the house so Greg made another run to the shops to buy some cereal and a few bowls. There was still no sign of Sirius and everyone was starting to get worried. Remus was still in his room and politely declined the bowl of cornflakes Mary went up to offer him. 

Everyone was at a loss of what to do that day. Ben and Evie wanted to go out looking for Sirius but Mary refused and reminded them they weren’t allowed to use magic outside of school. This rule was particularly annoying that day, because they were sure they could fix the kitchen if they tried but, again, Mary refused. Harry and Ben were fairly certain that Sirius and Remus had put up some kind of magic that kept people from detecting their underage magic but neither of the two men had ever said anything so they were reluctant to test it. 

They spent the rest of the day doing their best to repair the kitchen. The best they could do was get rid of the ash and dust and clean up any debris but apart from that it was still nonfunctional. Remus eventually came downstairs and spent about half an hour apologising for everything. 

It was just as Mary was telling Remus not to worry about it for the tenth time, that Sirius walked in the front door. He looked completely unharmed but exhausted and angry. His eyes burned and his shoulders were stiff as he stepped inside. Harry wanted to jump up and hug him but he held back.

‘Sorry I’m late,’ said Sirius. There was a confusing moment as everyone tried to talk at once. Mary wanted to know if he was alright. Ben and Harry wanted to know if he got Peter, and Greg asked if he could fix the kitchen. Evie and Ron stayed at the back, next to Remus who looked sad, unsure.

‘I couldn’t stop him, he got away,’ Sirius raised a hand as if to slam it into the wall, ‘again.’ He clenched his fist tightly before lowering it again and letting out a breath. His shoulders slumped, all tension gone as his expression changed to sorrow. 

‘I’m sorry,’ he said.


	8. What Would You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Sirius and Remus about the future and the past, lost friends and what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter so it's a bonus episode instead of the usual weekly ones.

Earlier:

 

‘I still think we should tell Dumbledore,’ said Remus. Sirius shook his head and slumped down on the table. They had been going over the same argument for almost an hour and still hadn’t come to an agreement. Sirius felt empty. The initial energy from earlier had left him a shell and he didn’t know what to do next. His chest felt hollow, like Peter had entered their little family and carved out his lungs with a vicious smile. They could hear him sometimes while they talked, shouting at them through the bathroom door. 

‘Dumbledore will know what to do, Pads,’ said Remus. His voice was tired and every noise from upstairs made him jump, as if he was expecting the rat to come waltzing downstairs, shooting curses carelessly. 

‘Dumbledore wouldn’t even look me in the eye when they caught me. I tried to explain that I would never… That I didn’t….’ He suddenly realised he was unable to speak through the lump in his throat. His eyes felt hot but he could look at Remus. Couldn't make him feel bad about the past, not any more than he already did.

‘I think he has a reason for doing everything he did. We just have to trust him,’ Remus said. His voice was soft and low and Sirius could feel his eyes boring into his back. Kind and pitying at the same time. Sirius was helpless to stop the anger that suddenly rose within him, bearing its fangs like a wild animal, or a feral dog.

‘Of course you trust him Mooney, he gave you your whole life,’ he said, a little too loud. Immediately he wished he had kept his mouth shut and he looked up to see Remus regarding him with careful eyes.

‘I just think that he might know more than we do,’ said Remus, voice carefully measured.   
Sirius looked away.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said. His voice was just a whisper now but it filled the kitchen and wound around the two of them, like a warm breeze. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remus smile faintly. 

‘It’s true that I owe Dumbledore a lot, but I’m not letting that cloud my judgement,’ Remus said.

‘We might have avoided a lot of this mess if he had just been more open with the Order,’ said Sirius.

‘Not really something we can change now.’

‘I know, just makes me wary of trusting him with anything else important.’  
Remus sat down and leaned back in the chair, a wistful look in his eyes.

‘Do you miss it?’ he asked. Sirius shot him a questioning look. ‘The old order days, I mean.’

Sirius smiled sadly.

‘I miss them, the people, but I don’t miss the death. The endless nights of waiting and the constant pain of loosing friends. Do you?’ he asked softly.

‘I… I don’t know. Sometimes I feel this urgent need to be doing something, anything but…, I don’t miss the pain. I guess I just feel a bit lost now, a soldier without a war to fight.’

‘Yeah, I know what you mean, but I wouldn’t trade any of this, ever.’

‘Me neither, I… guess I just…,’ Remus paused and let out a deep breath.

‘Harry is sort of my important thing now, well, both of them. And you.’ Sirius reached out and took Remus’ hand, running his thumb gently over where their fingers intertwined.

‘I wouldn’t change this,’ said Remus. Sirius laughed softly and then they sat in silence for a while, Sirius looking at their hands and Remus looking at Sirius’ face. Peter had briefly quietened down and they could almost pretend they were alone. Almost.

‘I was going to take him, on that night. I would have raised him on my own,’ Sirius finally said. Remus smiled at him with heartbreaking fondness and cupped his face with his free hand.

‘You wouldn’t have been alone.’

‘I’m glad he ended up here though. I’d have been rubbish at childcare, I mean, can you imagine?’ They both laughed and some of the tension melted away.

‘I still think Dumbledore is our best option,’ said Remus. Sirius rolled his eyes a bit but kept their hands together.

‘He’ll know about Harry,’ he said

‘He already knows about him.’

‘No, I mean he’ll know we live here. Something tells me he won’t be too happy to find out an escaped mass murderer and a werewolf are living with Harry.’   
Remus immediately smacks himself on the forehead and groaned.

‘Shit, how could I forget about that.’  
Remus jumped up and started pacing and muttering to himself, lost in thought. From upstairs they heard the faint wailing of Peter start up again and a distant banging that sounded like he was trying to knock a hole in the wall with his body.

‘What if we told Mcgonagall?’ Sirius said. Remus paused to consider this and a slow smile spread across his face.

‘Yeah that might work. She’s stood up to Dumbledore before. If it’s something this important I’m sure she can be trusted to keep a secret.’  
Sirius felt a swell of hope build in his chest as he thought about it. The pain of Azkaban was a distant memory that still haunted his dreams and dragged him down sometimes. He would get a flash of memory that burned like ice and pulled at his breath. On days like these it was hard to imagine he would ever be a free man. He wanted to scream sometimes in frustration, but then he would look at Harry, the family he had been raised by and the love they gave out as easy as breathing. Remus, who was able to listen and still love after all that time apart. These were enough to keep back the demons, but it was hard not to want just a little more. To be able to walk outside with his own face, to not feel the eyes blaming him wherever he went, real or imagined. He blamed himself enough already. 

‘I want to talk to him,’ said Sirius suddenly. Remus looked up sharply and shook his head.

‘To Peter? Probably not a good idea.’

‘I just want to know why.’ Sirius’ voice was soft, almost inaudible but Remus heard. He smiled sadly and pulled him into a tight hug. They stood like this for a while, neither willing to say the first word, until Remus finally spoke up.

‘We should get rid of him quickly. I don’t like the idea of him being in this house for too long.’

‘Yeah, I agree.’  
They both made their way upstairs as the dread filled their lungs. They held hands tightly and kept glancing at each other so often Sirius almost tripped. The wailing grew louder until they were standing right in front of the door.

‘We immobilise him, knock him out and then get out of here, right?’ said Remus. Sirius was holding his wand so tightly his knuckles were white and he was staring at the door with a sort of disconnected anger. He just nodded and moved to open it.

Peter was sitting against the wall with a greasy, scared smile. He tried to stand up when they entered but Remus flicked his wand and bound him in ropes. Sirius was just behind him and his breathing was loud and ragged as he stared into the eyes of the man before them.

‘Mooney, Padfoot. You wouldn’t hurt me, would you? You wouldn’t hurt your old friend,’ he said. His voice was high and whiney and his eyes kept twitching between the two of them.

‘Don’t you dare call us that, traitor,’ spat Sirius. His voice was now filled with rage and Remus had to stand in front of him, putting out a hand.

‘We’re handing you in Peter,’ said Remus. He kept his voice mild but Sirius could hear the steel behind his words. Peter shrank back and curled into himself.

‘I had no choice,’ he whispered. He repeated this over and over until Sirius stepped forward to shut him up. Then Peter looked up and smiled. It was a silly, childish smile that covered his face and stretched his mouth almost too wide. 

‘Say hello to Harry for me. Lovely boy, sometimes talks in his sleep.’  
Remus knew what would happen next because he tried to wrestle Sirius out of the room, but it was too late. Sirius let forward, intending to beat Peter into a bloody pulp, not even bothering to use his wand in his rage. Remus was too slow to stop him and unable to get any spells around Sirius who was yelling unintelligible words of anger, spit flying as he threw the first wild punch. He tried to pull him away. Peter was too quick for him. He knew what would happen and ducked down, reaching for Remus’ wand, the closest within his reach. 

They were both thrown back violently by a blast of red energy and Peter tried to turn on the spot. Nothing happened and he swore violently before hurrying downstairs. Remus was the first to recover and followed, firing spells left and right. Peter threw a few of his own. Remus narrowly avoided being blown to pieces as he ducked around the corner. The kitchen got destroyed by a blue ball of fire. Sirius singed his hair as he came skidding to a halt. Peter threw one last vicious smile at them before blasting the door and running out onto the quiet street. 

Before Remus could stop him, Sirius ran out too. Remus begged him stop but it fell on deaf ears. They both vanished somewhere around the corner and Remus was left wand-less on the front step. Small patches of flame liked around the edges of the kitchen and the smell of smoke filled his lungs. He coughed a few times, noticing a burning pain in his ribs, as he snuffed out the fires with his shoes. It was then that he noticed his head was bleeding and he realised he didn’t escape that blast as unscathed as he thought. He was only just able to make it out of the kitchen before he collapsed, slumping against the hallway wall. He didn’t move from that spot until he heard the sound of the Cooper’s car pull up outside.


	9. What We Must Do

That Christmas was the worst that Harry could remember. Sirius and Remus were both upset and everyone felt like they were walking on eggshells when they spoke to them. They disappeared for days on end, coming back exhausted and angry. Harry didn’t get to say goodby before boarding the train back to Hogwarts and later, he dearly wished he had. 

It was hard going back now, knowing that his family was in pain like that. Mary and Greg promised to keep everyone updated but if they didn’t come back, there wasn’t much they could do. Harry tried to push it out of his mind and instead focus on the mystery of the three headed dog. Hermione berated them on the train for not doing any research. Later, it was Harry who had the epiphany about the Philosophers stone.

On the first night back in their dorm room, Harry noticed that there was a carefully wrapped present waiting for him on his bed. It was small and soft and when he unwrapped it, a long, shimmering piece of fabric fell out. Ron seemed to think it was in invisibility cloak and it looked like he was right. The cloak was able to cover them both and there was no sign that two boys were standing in the middle of the room giggling. 

It suddenly struck Harry that he had heard about this cloak before. In the stories of their childhood, Sirius and Remus continually referenced a cloak that James Potter had had that allowed them to sneak around without being seen. It had been something that James had inherited from his family, an heirloom passed down for generations and now it was here, with Harry. There was a note with it but no name. Harry wondered who the mysterious gift giver was for months but eventually had to give up. Besides, the cloak proved invaluable in their efforts to break into the chamber guarded by the three headed dog later in the year. 

A more pressing concern for them was the dragon Hagrid had hatched in his hut. Harry, Ron and Hermione were concerned about it but somehow managed to keep it a secret from everybody except Ron’s older brother Charlie who got some friends of his to come and take it away. The cloak proved useful that night but they still ended up with detention which is when Ben found out about it.

His anger at Harry was brief. He was more annoyed that they didn’t think to ask him for help than really upset that they had done it. His anger was instead directed at the teachers who gave them detention in the forbidden forest, well known for its danger. There wasn’t much he could do. Mary and Greg heard about this but there wasn’t much they could do about it and Sirius and Remus rarely, if ever, responded to letters. 

These events had to be put aside to be angry about later because the three headed dog mystery was coming to a head. Harry, Ron and Hermione had come to the conclusion that a philosophers stone was being guarded and that Snape was going to steal it. Ben and Evie didn’t think this was the case but Ben went along with them anyway to keep them out of trouble. 

They made it through the first few protections with ease but eventually it was just Ben and Harry. Hermione stayed behind the wall of fire to help Ron and send word to Dumbledore and the two brothers went on ahead. 

They had been wrong about Snape but there wasn’t much they could do about that now. Professor Quirrell, the useless defence against the dark arts teacher, was standing in front of an unfamiliar mirror but turned around dramatically when they got closer. He seemed surprised to see Ben and disarmed them both before they could react. Knowing that Hermione was sending word to Dumbledore as they spoke, Ben tried to stall. He complained about Quirrell’s teaching or lack thereof while Harry tried to figure out where the stone was. Ben couldn’t care less about the stone. His first priority was Harry but if getting the stone meant they would be safe, then Ben would do his best. 

Quirrell seemed uninterested in Ben and made Harry stand in front of the mirror with had the word ‘Erised’ carved in the ornate frame. How a mirror was supposed to hide a stone was beyond him but Quirrell seemed sure it held the key. 

Something must have happened because Harry suddenly looked very scared and Quirrell started unwinding his turban to reveal a horrible face siting on the back of his head. It introduced itself as Voldemort and Harry was forced to face the monster who had killed his birth parents. Ben hated it. He hated the look of terror on his brothers face and he hated how helpless he felt, unable to protect Harry when he needed it the most. 

There was a sudden flash of energy and Quirrell grabbed Harry by the arm. They both looked surprised as Quirrell winced in pain, stumbling backwards slightly. Harry used this to try and get away. Ben ran forward too and tried to get between them but he wasn’t quick enough. Quirrell grabbed Harry’s shoulder in a tight grip while Voldemort howled in laughter from behind his head. Their contact obviously caused Quirrell, and by extension, Voldemort, a bit of pain but it wasn’t enough to make him let go.

Harry yelled in fear as Quirrell reached for the stone that was apparently tucked in Harry’s pocket. Ben wasn’t able to hesitate. He ran forward, wand-less, and tackled Quirrell to the ground. It was luck that made Quirrell drop his wand and pure anger that allowed Ben to hold him down. He was shouting and throwing wild punches at the professors prone body. Blood covered his knuckles and whether it was his own or Quirrell’s, he didn’t care. 

An eternity later, Ben slowed down enough to notice that Harry had fallen unconscious. It was a moment later that Dumbledore and Snape strode in, robes flying and wands out. Ben staggered away from the bloody form beneath him and went to Harry. 

His mind was still swirling and he could feel his hands as a dull pain that washed over him in waves. Dumbledore approached and smiled softly at him, a pitying, condescending smile that made Ben’s blood boil even more. He wanted to scream in rage but instead he explained what happened, voice raw and halting. 

Ben wasn’t really aware of what happened next, only conscious of his brother who was being levitated on a stretcher ahead of him. His eyes burned and he rubbed them, spreading blood across his face. When they arrived at the hospital wing, Madame Pumphrey tutted and cleaned him up quickly. His hands were still trembling when he was sent back to his dorm that morning. He begged to stay with Harry but Dumbledore insisted he should attend classes. 

Evie was surprised when she saw him but listened to him without judgement. The only thing she said was: ‘I wish you had let me come.’

Ben spent all of his free time in the hospital wing, waiting for Harry to wake up. Evie went too and made a card with a moving illustration she had created. They left it on Harry’s bedside table alongside his other presents. 

The end of the year feast was fast approaching and Harry had yet to awaken. Ben was hoping he could be there when he did but Dumbledore beat him to it. When he tried to get into the hospital wing one morning he was informed that no visitors where allowed while the headmaster talked to Harry. He spent the rest of the afternoon waiting outside. Evie came up to give him some food and sit with him for awhile.

…

Dumbledore was sitting next to his bed when Harry finally woke up. His head hurt and his limbs were stiff with disuse. The headmaster had been inspecting the large pile of get well gifts that people had left on his bedside table. Harry wondered how long he had been here when Dumbledore looked over at him with a kindly smile.

‘Welcome back Harry,’ he said. Harry tried to sit up quickly and tried to tell him about Quirrell but before he could finish the first word Dumbledore gently pushed him back down.

‘I know, Harry. It’s over. I arrived a little after you had fallen unconscious. I received a very distressed looking owl from miss Granger.’

‘So you caught him?’  
A faint look of unease flickered across Dumbledore’s face, almost too quick to catch.

‘I’m afraid Professor Quirrell didn’t make it. Not your fault Harry. There were a number of factors involved, including playing host to lord Voldemort.’

‘I tried to stop him.’ said Harry. He felt a pit open up in his stomach and felt faintly nauseous.

‘I know, and you did a good job holding him back Harry. I was afraid I wouldn’t make it in time.’

‘I tried to stop him from taking the stone but….’

‘No no, I was afraid I wouldn’t make it in time to save you, Harry.’  
Harry didn’t have a response immediately and stared dumbly at the white sheets of his bed.

‘But what about the stone? Nicolas Flamel will die.’ he finally said.

Dumbledore smiled kindly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

‘You and your friends did do this very well if you know about Nicolas. Yes he will die eventually but he and his wife believe it to be for the best.’  
Dumbledore chuckled at Harry’s intense look of concentration as he considered this.

‘What about Ben? Is he alright?’ Harry looked around the room but he wasn’t lying in any of the beds.

‘Ahh yes Mr Cooper is fine. He … ah, he was protecting you when we arrived. I’m sure he’s waiting outside for you right now.’

‘Thank you,’ said Harry quietly.  
Dumbledore smiled again and made to leave but Harry stopped him.

‘What about Vol … You know who?’ he asked.

‘Voldemort Harry, fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.’

‘Right, Voldemort, what happened to him?’  
Dumbledore looked solemn and sat down again, rifling through some of the sweets people had left. He eventually puled out some every flavour beans and started examining them carefully.

‘Voldemort has fled, unfortunately. I do not know where to or what he plans to do next but we can only hope for the best,’ he said.

‘So he might come back?’

‘It is entirely possible Harry, we must be careful in the future.’

‘Voldemort, he said that he only killed my birth mum because she tried to stop him killing me, but I was just a baby. Why would someone like that want to kill a baby?’  
Dumbledore sighed as he looked at Harry, giving him an almost pitying look.

‘I cannot answer that for you now. There are some things that you would not be able to understand. Perhaps when you are older I can tell you.’  
There was a few moments as Harry tried to figure out how to say the next thing while Dumbledore sniffed a red bean he had pulled out.

‘When I touched Quirrell, Voldemort, I think it hut him a little bit. I could feel something happening but I couldn’t stop him.’  
Dumbledore gave him a keen look and leaned in slightly. His eyes flashed with something and when he spoke, his voice was quiet but still kind.

‘I believe you were protected Harry, a very old magic that runs through your very veins.’

‘What is it?’

‘Your mother, Lilly Potter, died to protect you and I believe it is this very protection that made Voldemort feel pain. Love is the one thing he will never be able to understand and so he fears it. That is why he felt pain when he touched you Harry.’

‘I don’t even remember her,’ said Harry. Dumbledore nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

‘From what you just told me, the protection is weaker than it should be. Your mother has a living sister that shares her blood. You were meant to be placed in her care, but unfortunately you ended up elsewhere.’

Harry remembered Hagrid saying something similar when he showed up on his birthday. 

‘This magic is incredibly powerful and effective against Voldemort, Harry, so I believe it is of utmost importance that we make sure it is at full strength. I have made plans for you to stay with your aunt and uncle over the summer holidays.’

‘What about mum and dad?’

‘They will be informed. It’s the best thing for your own safety Harry.’

‘But…’ Harry was cut off by Dumbledore standing up.

‘Now, why don’t we let your friends in. I believe they’ve been quite worried about you,’ he said.   
Harry was unable to come up with a response and was left confused as Dumbledore popped the red jelly bean in his mouth and immediately grimaced.

‘Alas, blood,’ he said, standing up and leaving the hospital wing, giving Harry a kindly smile as he shut the door behind him. Harry could faintly hear him speak to someone outside and then Ben, Evie, Ron and Hermione came bounding in, all speaking at once. Madame Pomfrey hushed them all but let them stand around his bed while she hovered just behind them. 

After reassuring each other that they were all fine, Harry was filled in on everything he had missed out on while he was asleep, including the last quidditch match of the year. Being surrounded by these four people filled Harry with warmth and he was content to just listen to them speak around him. Ben noticed and grasped his hand tightly, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Harry felt the conversation with Dumbledore weighing on him and when madam Pomfrey made everyone leave, Harry asked if Ben could stay just five more minutes. Madam Pomfrey gave him an exasperated look but bustled away to tidy some of the empty beds. Ben looked concerned and as soon as the others had left the hospital wing he leaned in and pulled Harry into a tight hug. 

‘I’m so sorry,’ said Ben. Harry laughed it off awkwardly as he hugged back.

‘Sorry about what?Dumbledore said you protected me.’ 

‘I should have stopped Quirrell from hurting you in the first place. You ended up in the hospital wing Harry.’ Ben voice was rising. He had pulled away and his eyes were red.

‘There wasn’t anything you could’ve done, and I’m fine now,’ said Harry, 'Quirrell’s dead, he cant hurt us anymore.’ Ben looked startled and looked down at his hands with were trembling slightly. 

‘How?’ asked Ben. Harry shrugged.

‘Dumbledore said it was Voldemort,’ he said. Ben sighed and perched on the edge of his bed, bumping his shoulder with Harry’s.

‘So why’d you want me to stay behind?’ he asked. It took a moment for Harry to speak but when he did his voice was small, almost a whisper.

‘Dumbledore want’s me to stay with that aunt and uncle Hagrid mentioned because of some magic my birth mum did when she died.’  
Ben frowned as he took in this information. He took in the downcast look on Harry’s face and then he scowled.

‘Do mum and dad know?’ he asked. Harry just shrugged. ‘He can’t do that,’ continued Ben. Harry didn’t have anything else to add but Ben’s anger on his behalf made him feel a bit better. He recounted the conversation he had just had with Dumbledore and Ben left soon after, giving him one last hug and before almost running to find the headmaster.

Harry spent one more uneasy night in the hospital wing before begging madam Pomfrey to let him go to the end of year feast. It was quite late when she finally let him out but Ben was waiting outside. They managed to make it to the great hall just in time, joining the others at the Gryffindor table. The hall was decorated in the silver and green of Slytherin and loud cheering was emanating from their side of the hall. 

Dumbledore stood up and everyone quietened down as he began to give a speech for the house cup. Harry was surprised when the headmaster started giving Ron, Hermione and himself house points. The final point for Neville made the whole table erupt into screaming. Harry was swept up in the excitement as well, only faintly wondering why Ben did not also receive any points. The thought passed quickly as the food appeared and everyone dug in with gusto. 

For the rest of the night Harry was able to put aside his worries and enjoy the feast with his friends and family. It wasn’t until he was boarding the train the next morning that all the worry came crashing back down on him. As they were leaving, Mcgonagal handed him an envelope with the names and address of his aunt and uncle so he could find them in Kings Cross later that afternoon. He spent the train ride home doing his best to forget about what was coming next but he made sure, in all the games of wizard chess and exploding snap they played, that everyone had the address of Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

Platform 9 3/4 was packed and noisey as students and parents converged in a great mass of emotion. Ben gave Harry a reassuring shoulder squeeze before they both stepped out to join the fray.


	10. What Happens Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad change in fortune and an unfortunate change in lifestyle.

After saying goodbye to their friends, Harry, Ben and Evie made their way to where Greg and Mary were waiting. There were hugs all around as they stood in a small huddle, Mary exclaiming loudly at how much they had grown. They looked happy and excited to see the three of them, but not concerned or worried like Harry had been expecting. While Ben was being hugged, Harry looked around the crowded platform, as if excepting to see an aunt and uncle standing right behind them. They weren’t but he caught sight of Ron and the rest of his family slowly making their way out through the barrier. Ron saw and they waved one last goodbye before Harry turned back to answer a question from his dad.

They all eventually made it out into the main area of Kings Cross station and nobody had mentioned the aunt and uncle situation. Harry glanced at Ben who gave him a small smile and a wink. Since nobody was there to make sure he did make it to the Dursley's, he could just ignore it.

They made it to the car without any incident and when they were finally on the road home Harry decided to bring it up.

‘Mum, did you get any letters from professor Dumbledore this year?’ he asked. Mary turned to smile at him.

‘No? Should we have gotten one?’ She gave him a knowing grin and he laughed, trying to hide his anxiety.

‘Nothing serious mum. He just mentioned something about letting you know about a relative of my birth parents I think.’

‘Oh? Well maybe he hasn’t sent it yet. I’m sure he was busy with the school year.’

‘Yeah probably.’  
They didn’t mention it again for the rest of the ride home and conversation instead turned to Sirius and Remus. They had not been home for a while but they still sent the occasional letter reassuring them that they were still alive. Harry and Ben exchanged a glance. All letters they had tried to send to them had returned unopened and they hadn’t spoken since Christmas. 

When they pulled into their driveway, Dumbledore was standing at the front door reading a small magazine. He looked so out of place in their quiet suburban street and yet he looked right at home. He looked up when they approached and offered them all a kindly smile before introducing himself to Greg and Mary. While he was doing this Harry was panicking quietly in the back. Ben was standing in front of him, watching Dumbledore, but Evie nudged his shoulder and put a hand around his shoulders. He immediately felt better but still felt like running when Dumbledore finally directed his gaze towards him.

‘Harry, I think I remember telling you you would be staying with your aunt and uncle these holidays. I was a bit disappointed to see you had forgotten,’ he said. There was no hint of anger in his words but the disappointment made Harry want to shrink away.

‘We weren’t told about this, how long will he be there?’ asked Greg. He and Mary looked confused now and had stepped forward. Dumbledore stood between them and Harry and offered Mary a friendly look.

‘I meant to send word ahead but I’ve been so busy lately. I hope this is ok with you?’  
Before Greg and Mary could speak he smiled and waved a wand at Harry’s trunk, vanishing it with a small pop.

‘I’ll send this ahead and then we can be off Harry. I’ll just need to use your fireplace, if you don’t mind.’

Greg and Mary looked stunned and they tried to speak up but it was hard to make yourself heard over the large presence Dumbledore exuded. Ben was furious and looked ready to pull out his wand but Evie grabbed his arm and gave him a look. 

‘I’m sure it’s only for a bit Harry, you’ll be back soon,’ she said. There was no response from Dumbledore as he led Harry inside, ignoring the locked door with a swish of his wand. Harry just had time to give a quick goodbye to everyone before he was pulled into the living room in front of the old, unused fire place. A pinch of green powder filled the empty fire place with dancing green flames and after a few quick instructions from Dumbledore, Harry found himself stumbling out into a small living room that smelled strongly of cats. There was an older woman by the door, currently in the process of taking off a grey shawl. She looked up and sighed heavily as Dumbledore stepped out behind Harry, carefully dusting non-existent soot off his robes. He gave the woman a pleasant smile and led Harry over to his trunk, right next the the television set. 

Before Harry could be introduced to the lady, Dumbledore was hovering his trunk behind them and leading Harry outside to a quiet suburban street lined with identical houses, not at all like his own street. They all had well trimmed green lawns and similar flashy cars parked out front. Dumbledore walked quickly across the street to number four and knocked on the door. There was a loud scuffling that could be heard through it but before anyone could answer, Dumbledore gave harry a pat on the shoulder and kindly smile before walking away. Harry tried to follow but the headmaster vanished before he could move. A few seconds later the door was opened by a tall, thin woman with a sour look on her face. She gave Harry one look and shut the door in his face.

He tried knocking again but apart from a quiet shuffling noise behind the door, there was no response. It was late afternoon and the street was quiet and pristine. He could feel someone watching him and when he turned around he saw the old woman watching him from her window. He cautiously waved at her and she returned it before shutting the curtains quickly. He knocked on the door again and wished he had brought Hedwig with him. 

‘Can I please use your phone?’ he shouted through the door. ‘I need to call my parents.’  
There was still no response so he took a seat on his trunk, watching the street lights slowly flicker on as the sky grew steadily darker. There was no response from inside but occasionally he could see the front window curtain flick open briefly. In the distance he could see someone walking their dog on the other side of the road and he was suddenly reminded of Sirius. He hadn’t gotten to see him since Christmas and there had been no response to any of their letters so he had no idea where they were or what they were doing. 

A few more people were out on the street now, walking their dogs, jogging, pulling into driveways. The Dursley’s door was suddenly opened and the tall, thin woman who Harry guessed was Petunia waved a boney arm at him.

‘Get inside, the neighbours are going to see you,’ she hissed. She watched him struggle to pull his heavy trunk through the door and then shut it quickly once he was through. 

‘Can I call my parents?’ he asked. Petunia scoffed and directed him to leave his trunk in the hallway. She then led him to a phone and stood over him, breathing down his neck while he dialled home. The phone rang a few times before Mary answered.

‘Hello, Mary Cooper speaking.’

‘Mum, It’s me.’

‘Harry, Love, are you ok?’ 

‘Can you come pick me up?’ Harry could feel himself start to crumble but tried to hold back his tears. They exchanged a few more words and Mary reassured him they were on their way. He hung up the phone just as an owl swooped through an open window, landing on a chair. Petunia shrieked and Harry could hear someone just around the corner out of view, stumble back. The owl was unfamiliar to Harry and was carrying a letter which it held out. Harry saw it was addressed to Petunia and handed it to her. The owl departed quickly.

Petunia took it carefully, as if expecting it to open up and bite her. She read through it and her face turned white. At that moment, the front door opened and a large man strode in. He stopped when he saw Harry and his face stared to turn red as the gears turned visibly in his head. 

‘What is going on here,’ he bellowed. Harry shrank back but Petunia spoke up.

‘Lilly’s boy, he’s staying,’ she said. The man opened his mouth but Petunia turned around and gestured for Harry to follow her.

‘And bring that,’ she said, pointing a finger at his trunk. She led him to a small cupboard under the stairs and watched him push his trunk in then slammed the door shut, locking it and taking the key. 

‘There will be no nonsense in this house. You will stay out of the way and obey everything Vernon or I tell you. And stay away from Dudley. I don’t want any of your abnormalities influencing him.’  
Harry’s mouth hung open in bewilderment as he was led into the kitchen.

‘I thought you wanted me to leave?’

‘Yes, that would have been ideal but…,’ she pursed her lips into a thin line and pushed him into a kitchen chair before going through a pantry and pulling out a bag of bread.

‘What did the letter say?’ asked Harry. Petunia didn’t answer but slammed a few slices of stale bread in front of him.

‘Eat. You’ll have to sleep in the cupboard for now, we don’t have any spare rooms.’

‘But my parents are coming to pick me up.’

‘As much as I’d love them to take you out of my house, you have to stay here,’ she said. Harry didn’t touch the bread and eventually Petunia gave up and made him pull out a camp bed and set it up in the cupboard under the stairs. The large man from before came over and gave him a much angrier version of the lecture Petunia had given him, waving his fists in Harry’s face and spraying a fine mist of spittle in his direction. Harry ignored it and sat on the creaky camp bed, waiting for a knock at the front door. He didn’t have to wait much longer before Mary and Greg pushed their way into the house, closely followed by Ben and Evie. 

The Dursleys' were incredibly polite but in a cautious way that suggested they were ready to get angry if they showed any sign of abnormality. Greg politely explained that they had come to take Harry home but Petunia, just as polite, explained that he had to stay here. Vernon tried to get her to change her mind but the letter she had received earlier must have had quite an impact on her because she refused to back down. 

It was obvious to Harry that there wasn’t really any thing he could do so he tried to give his parents a reassuring smile as he told them he could stay here for a little while. Ben looked ready to jump in with a few angry words but Harry didn’t let him. He felt like he was making a horrible mistake as he watched his family drive away a few minutes later. They promised to send a lot of letters and to call as often as they could. 

Nobody was sure just how long Harry was supposed to stay with the Dursleys’ but they had decided to send a letter to Dumbledore to ask. Ben promised Harry that if he spoke to Sirius or Remus any time soon he would make them come and visit, or at least send a letter. Harry was incredibly grateful to his family but he couldn’t shake off a nagging sense of loss as he watched them leave.

As soon as they were gone, Petunia sent him to bed early and locked him in the cupboard to prevent any ‘abnormal noises while we’re asleep.’

He lay on the tiny camp bed that night, contemplating Dumbledore and the magic he spoke of that protected him from Voldemort. If Dumbledore thought this was the best way for Harry to stay safe, then Harry was willing to put up with it, even if he was forced to eat stale bread for dinner. He knew his family could always come and get him if things got too bad and he always had his friends to turn to if he needed it. 

The next few weeks turned out to be worse than he had expected. He spent the first week in the cupboard under the stairs but was soon moved into a small spare room that his cousin, Dudley had used for his extra stuff. Dudley was scared of him at first but it soon came out that he wasn’t supposed to use magic outside of school and then he was targeted. He was much smaller than Dudley who could get away with anything. Harry tried to stand up for himself but had gotten punished by Petunia a few times. Not even the vague threat of magic was enough to scare him off.

No letters arrived from anyone in those two weeks but Hedwig showed up at his window one night. She hooted happily when he stroked her feathers and offered him a mouse she had caught. He quickly sent a letter home, wondering why they hadn’t sent any to him, sending Hedwig off just before Vernon crashed in, shouting about the owl noises. He was locked in his room for a few days after this.

There was still no reply and Harry realised that they hadn’t called either. He was starting to worry, hoping nothing bad had happened. He didn’t have to worry for too long. About three weeks after he’d had first arrived to stay with the Dursleys’, Harry was out at the local park. He liked to spend as much time as he could away from his aunt and uncle and if he was away from them he couldn’t get in trouble when he stood up against Dudley and his friends who all liked to torment him. 

He had just sat down on a bench when a shadow fell on him and a hand came down on his shoulder. He started, thinking it might be Dudley, but turning around, he saw a familiar face. Ben stood behind him, face haloed by the mid afternoon sun. Harry jumped up and gave him a hug, only then noticing Evie right behind him. They all hugged and loudly tried to talk over each other. Ben conceded and let Harry speak first.

‘What are you doing here?’ he asked. He and Evie sat back on the bench and Ben leaned against a tree.

‘We came to see if you’re alright, we haven’t heard from you in a while,’ said Ben. He looked worried and was watching Harry closely.

‘I haven’t heard from you either. I sent a few letters but you never replied,’ said Harry. Ben and Evie shot each other worried looks.

‘Harry, we’ve sent you loads of letters,’ said Evie.

‘Well I never got them, and I tried to call home but the Dursleys’ won’t let me use the phone.’

Harry could feel his emotions bubbling up inside him and tried to look away from his brother, not wanting him to see. Ben had just opened his mouth when a voice rang out from behind, a familiar, unwelcome voice.


	11. A Miserable Sumer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers the misery of living with the Dursleys' and is given a warning.

Dudley and one of his friends were walking towards them with cruel smiles. They had noticed Evie but Ben was hidden behind the tree he was leaning on.

‘Is that your girlfriend, freak?’ said Dudley. He and his friend shared a congratulatory high five as they got closer. Harry rolled his eyes and Evie tried to hide a smile as Ben leaned forward a bit so he was visible. Dudley hesitated for a brief second as his eyes widened. They had gotten close enough now that they had to crane their necks a bit to look Ben in the eye.

‘Who’re you?’ asked Dudley. His friend puffed out his chest a bit as he backed Dudley up.

‘Who’re you?’ Ben replied. There was silence as Dudley tried to come up with an answer.

‘This is Dudley, he’s my… cousin?’ said Harry with a sigh.

‘And he just called you a freak,’ said Ben. Harry shrugged as Ben and Evie shared a look before she stood up and put a hand on Ben’s shoulder.

‘What are you, his bodyguards or something?’ said Dudley. He smirked at Harry. ‘Can’t even stand up for yourself, freak.’

‘Let’s just go, I’ll get in trouble if I do anything,’ said Harry. Dudley’s smirk grew wider and he took a step forward.

‘Running away again?’

‘I’m only running away from your ugly face,’ said Harry. Dudley’s smile fell momentarily, but then it was back.

‘You wouldn’t say that without your bodyguards here.’  
At this moment Ben stepped forward and grabbed Dudleys shirt collar, almost lifting him off the ground.

‘You can’t hurt me, I’ll tell mum and then you’ll be sorry.’  
Ben leaned in close with an icy smile.

‘You won’t tell anyone, because if you do I’ll come back and finish the job,’ he said. ‘Now why don’t you and your friend get lost before I do your head in.’ His voice was soft, almost a whisper and Dudley’s expression changed to terror. As soon as Ben let him go, the two of them were off as fast as their legs could carry them. Ben laughed as he watched them go but Evie smacked his arm.

‘You’ll get Harry in trouble you moron,’ she said. Ben shrugged it off with a smile.

‘If he does tell, you let me know and I’ll scare him again,’ he said.

‘I won’t be able to, no letters remember?’ said Harry. He explained the problem and Ben and Evie reassured him that they had been sending letters almost everyday. They had tried to call a few times as well but Vernon or Petunia had picked up and told them Harry was out at the moment.

‘Can you just tell mum and dad to come and get me?’ asked Harry. Ben growled in frustration and hit the tree, scraping his knuckles.

‘We tried, but we think Dumbledore might have done something to them,’ said Evie.

‘If Sirius or Remus were here they could probably do something about it, but…,’ Ben slumped onto the bench besides Harry. ‘No word from them in ages.’  
They all sat in silence, trying to come up with a solution. Occasionally one of them would say voice an idea but they were too difficult or downright silly to actually pull off.

It was starting to get later in the afternoon and Harry had to leave. Petunia liked to set a lot of rules for him to follow so she could punish him when he broke them. Ben and Evie both hugged him goodbye, promising to come visit again soon for his birthday. They also promised to try and figure out why none of their letters were getting through.

Harry waved goodbye and walked back with a heavy heart. The loneliness of these holidays had been lifted briefly but now he was being plunged back in.

When he got home he found that Dudley was avoiding him like the plague. Any time he walked into the same room he turned around and left right away. Petunia didn’t punish him as soon as he got home that afternoon and Harry felt his spirits lift as one of his problems had been solved.

The next few weeks passed slowly and Harry still didn’t receive any letters. Hedwig made a few valiant efforts to stay with him but, fearing for her safety, he sent her back home. Ben and Evie were only able to make it to see him once more before his birthday and he was grateful but wished he could be at home.

On they days leading up to his birthday, Harry started noticing strange things happening around him. He saw something looking at him from some bushes a few times and swore he saw something run away out of the corner of his vision.

On the day he turned 12, Ben and Evie met him at the park in the morning and Harry felt like he was being followed. He hadn’t gotten any birthday cards or presents but Ben had brought a cake and Evie had made a card for him. They ate the cake on the bench together, enjoying the warm sunny day. Harry was glad to be out of the house because the Dursleys’ were currently preparing for an important dinner party that night.

Greg and Mary didn’t come and when Harry asked why, both Ben and Evie looked worried. They thought Dumbledore was stopping them somehow but when they brought up Harry and the letters he wasn’t receiving, they sent a few angry ones of their own to the headmaster but nothing became of them. Harry couldn’t help but feel let down but tried not to show it. He was grateful to Ben and Evie but wished he could spend his 12th birthday at home.

After a few hours together, Harry made his way back to the Dursley’s to prepare for a quiet night in his room, pretending he wasn’t there. Petunia gave him a meagre dinner of cheese and bread before shuttling him upstairs, right before their dinner guests arrived. Harry opened his door, ready to fall into bed and sleep, and realised there was already something there. A small creature, wearing a filthy scrap of cloth and nothing else was standing staring at him from his untidy bed. It had large pointy ears and huge eyes.

‘What?’ was all Harry managed to say.

‘Harry Potter sir,’ said the creature in a squeaky, reverent voice.

‘My last name isn’t Potter,’ he said. The creature bowed deeply and apologised profusely. Harry was worried that its voice would travel downstairs so he quickly hushed it and closed the door.

‘Who are you?’ he asked. The creature bowed again.

‘Dobby, sir. Dobby is a house elf, Harry Potter sir.’

‘Umm, nice to meet you? But now isn’t the best time for you to be here, I’ll get in trouble.’  
Dobby shook his head violently and looked up at him with huge glistening eyes.

‘Dobby came to warn you Harry Potter, you must not return to Hogwarts. Sir will be in great danger if he does.

‘Call me Harry, and what danger?’

‘Dobby cannot say.’  
Harry sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh and gestured to the almost broken desk chair the Dursleys’ had given him.

‘You can sit down if you want,’ he said. Dobby’s eyes immediately filled with tears and he burst out into loud sobs that Harry was sure they could hear downstairs.

‘I’m sorry, you don’t have to sit down,’ he said, whispering as loudly as he dared.

‘Dobby has never been told he can sit down by a wizard before.’ Harry could barely understand him as he slowly stopped crying.

‘Guess you haven’t met any nice wizards then,’ said Harry, trying desperately to lighten the mood and make him stop. Dobby nodded and then there was a brief moment of blessed silence before Dobby started banging his head against Harry’s desk saying, ‘Bad Dobby,’ over and over again.

‘No, please stop, they’ll hear you,’ said Harry, jumping up to restrain the elf. He was surprisingly light and immediately stopped struggling. As Harry put him down, he kept his ears open for any movement downstairs. Dobby looked a bit dazed and promptly sat down on the floor.

‘Dobby almost insulted his family, sir. Dobby must not speak ill of his family.’

‘Family?’ asked Harry

‘The family I serve, sir. Dobby is bound to serve them forever, sir.’

‘Who are they? And won’t they know where you are?’  
Dobby shook his head violently and looked on the verge of banging his head again.

‘Dobby left without telling, Dobby will have to punish himself later for this.’  
Harry realised this was going to be a long night. Dobby would not tell him who his family was nor would he tell him what the danger of returning to Hogwarts was. Harry had to stop him from banging his head against the wall a few more times and felt like pulling his hair out when he burst into tears at a kind act Harry unwittingly committed. Harry was able to learn that there was some kind of plot taking place. Dobby repeatedly insisted that Hogwarts was not a safe place for Harry to return to. It was somehow related to Voldemort and his return but beyond that was a mystery.

One particularly loud round of head banging brought Vernon up, hissing at him to be quiet. Thankfully Harry had been able to stuff Dobby in his closet before he was spotted. After this happened, Dobby revealed a particularly distressing piece of information. He was the one responsible for the lack of letters so far. He pulled a huge wad of them out from behind his back and Harry recognised some of the handwriting on them. Some were from Ron and Hermione with most of them being from his family, but Harry spotted one that looked like it was from Sirius. Harry lunged forward, trying to catch the elf but he kept nimbly aside, telling Harry he could have them back if he promised not to go back to Hogwarts. Harry wasn’t listening and tried again.

Dobby darted downstairs and gave Harry one last chance to change his mind. Harry was too angry to listen so Dobby levitated a huge pudding that was sitting on top of the fridge and smashed it to the floor before vanishing with a loud pop. Harry was found, moments later, by Vernon who threatened to beat the snot out of him when the dinner was over. It didn’t last much longer, as a large owl swooped in and dropped a letter in the lap of the lady dinner guest. She shrieked loudly and both her and her husband left quickly.

Vernon turned on Harry and, after making him read the letter that had just been delivered, sent Harry up to his room, promising him he would be locked up for the rest of his life. The next day bars were installed on Harry’s window and his food was given to him through a cat flap. Three days later and Harry was starving. His stomach ached and he felt light headed and exhausted. One night Hedwig flew down and landed on the outside of his window but was only able to peck at them before she flew off with a quick letter Harry scribbled to his parents.

Dobby didn’t return and Harry thought about Hogwarts. If nobody came to rescue him soon, he would never be able to go back anyway. He figured whatever the danger Dobby had warned him about couldn’t be any worse than where he was now.

One the third night, Harry was ready to pass out from hunger. The meagre meal of thin soup that had been pushed through the cat flap earlier hadn’t been nearly enough and he lay in bed, imagining the pancake breakfast his mum would make him in the morning if he was home right now. The thought was too painful so he stopped.

He went to bed early and fell into a fitful sleep, plagued by strange dreams filled with food that was tantalisingly close, and his friends staring at him through the bars of his window as he begged them to help. He was woken up by a rattling noise that carried through his dream. He opened his eyes and peered out through his window to see Ron staring at him through the bars. Harry jumped up and ran to the window, wondering vaguely if he was still dreaming.

Ron was leaning out of a blue car, hovering in mid air. Fred and George were seated in the front and gave him a cheery wave.

‘What’re you doing here?’ asked Harry breathlessly. He had opened the window so they could talk through the bars.

‘We came to see if you needed help,’ said Ron, ‘Why haven’t you been answering my letters? I wrote you loads, and then dad said you got a warning for using magic in front of muggles.’

‘That wasn’t me,’ said Harry, ‘but wait, how did you know about the magic?’

‘Dad works for the ministry.’

‘Oh, well, I do need help. The Dursleys’ locked me in here. Can you send word to…,’ Harry trailed off. Who would they send word to? Who would be able to help? Fred and George laughed and Ron grinned.

‘We came to take you home with us,’ said Ron, pulling out a length of rope.  
They quickly explained the plan and the car made short work of the bars on the window, fortunately not waking anyone with the loud crunching as they tore a large hole in the wall where his window had been.

Harry remembered his school trunk which had been locked in the cupboard under the stairs since he arrived here. It had all of his school supplies, including his wand and the invisibility cloak. Fred and George went to retrieve it while Harry packed up the few things he had in his room with the help of Ron who mostly just looked at the muggle stuff the Dursleys’ had left in here from when Dudley used it. The twins used a muggle lock pick on Harry’s door and returned quickly with his trunk, trying their best not to bump it against anything on their way up.

Harry kept his ears open for any sign that the Dursleys’ were waking up but thankfully there was nothing, despite the amount of noise Harry was sure they were making. Harry did one last quick sweep of his room before scrambling into the back seat of the car besides Ron. As soon as the doors were closed, Fred and George let out a hoop and they took off, soaring up into the night. Harry took one last look at the dark windows of number four Privet Drive and let out a sigh of relief.


	12. The End of Summer

As soon as the house and the street below was obscured by clouds, Ron turned to Harry.

‘So what’s going on Harry?’  
He told them all about Dobby and how he had been stealing his mail. He told them about Dumbledore leaving him with his horrible aunt and uncle and how Ben was pretty sure Dumbledore had done something to their parents, frightened them somehow. The three Weasleys’ listened intently as they drove on through the night sky.

They agreed that the Dursleys sounded horrible and they explained a little bit more about house elves to Harry who only had a vague understanding of them. He was pretty sure Ben had mentioned them once or twice when talking about sneaking into the kitchens at Hogwarts but Dobby was the first house elf Harry had ever seen. Fred and George thought that Dobby might have been sent as a particularly nasty prank to keep Harry away from Hogwarts and when they asked if Harry had anyone who hated him at school, he and Ron immediately thought of Draco Malfoy.

Draco and Harry had been at odds with each other all year and when Fred and George said that his father, Lucius Malfoy had been big supporter of you-know-who back in the day, Harry wasn’t surprised.

The drive to the Weasleys was long and by the time they finally touched down next to a tall, ramshackle building and parked the car in an equal ramshackle shed next to it, the sun was just peaking over the horizon. The plan was for them all to sneak inside and then come down for breakfast later with Harry as if he had spontaneously arrived there. They didn’t get very far across the yard before Mrs Weasley, who Harry recognised from the train station, was striding purposefully across the yard towards them. She looked angry and the three Weasley boys shrank down in fear immediately, despite all being taller than her.

She shouted at her sons for a few minutes while Harry stood to the side, trying to sink into the ground. Occasionally she turned to him, and in a much softer voice, told him she was glad he was here. Eventually she stopped shouting and they all moved inside while she started preparing breakfast. She made sure to give Harry extra servings which he ate as quickly as possible.

Mrs Weasley told him she had also been worried about his lack of letters and wondered why his parents hadn’t done anything. They had sent a few letters to Greg and Mary themselves but hadn’t gotten any replies. Harry suspected Dobby had taken those too.

About halfway through the meal, they were interrupted by a girl with the iconic Weasley red hair, stumbling into the kitchen, seeing Harry, and then running out again with a squeak.

‘That,’ Ron explained, ‘was Ginny.’ The youngest Weasley child and the only girl. Apparently she had been talking about Harry all summer and Ron was a bit sick of it.

After breakfast, Mrs Weasley demanded that the boys de-gnome the garden and told Harry he could go up to bed. Harry offered to help them with the garden instead and they all trooped outside.

Garden gnomes were strange, lumpy creatures that weren’t too bright. The four of them made a bit of a game out of it, seeing who could get them the furthest. It was fun and they soon made short work of the garden, when the arrival of Mr Weasley brought them running back inside again. He looked tired and worn as he tried to make himself a cup of tea before sitting down. Ron and the twins sat around him eagerly, asking about his day. Mr Weasley worked for the ministry of magic, in the misuse of muggle artefacts office, taking care of muggle items that had been altered by a wizard.

Mr Weasley was in the middle of talking about how muggles never seem to notice magic, even when it’s right in front of them, when Mrs Weasley came in with a fierce look in her eye. She brought up the car and Mr Weasley obviously didn’t have the reaction she wanted because Ron decided that now was a good time to show Harry his room. The left the kitchen right before the shouting started and made their way up the winding staircase to the top of the house, passing by what was probably Ginny ducking into her room as they went by.

Ron showed him upstairs, right under the attic at the top of the house. His room was very orange, small and bit messy but Harry loved it. It reminded him a bit of his own room at home, covered in posters and strewn with stuff. His trunk had been brought up and it sat next to Ron’s in a corner of the room.

Harry looked out the window which offered a nice view of the field which they had flung the garden gnomes into. Ron was standing next to a large poster for the Chudley Cannons, his preferred quidditch team, looking a bit embarrassed.

‘It’s not much, not as nice as your house,’ he said.

‘This is brilliant, way cooler than my house,’ he said, grinning. Ron turned pink.  
They spent the rest of the morning playing wizard chess, Harry losing every time, until Mrs Weasley called them down. She had calmed down a bit and was already in the process of making a snack. She pointed to the kitchen window and Harry was surprised to see Hedwig perched there, looking smug and grooming her feathers. Harry stroked her feathers and scribbled a quick note home, hoping that this time, it would get a reply.

He got an answer that afternoon as an exhausted Hedwig again landed on the window sill, this time carrying two letters. Mrs Weasley carried her over to the owl perch where the family owl, an old Grey owl called Errol, sat. One letter was from his parents. The whole letter was them asking if he was alright at the Weasleys’ or if he wanted to come home for the rest of the holidays. The other letter was from Ben worrying about him. He asked Mrs Weasley and was immediately told that he could stay as long as he liked. She sent her own letter along with his the next day when Hedwig had recovered enough.

Harry had asked Mrs Weasley if Ben could come and visit and she smiled kindly at him and offered a spare bed in Ron’s room if he wanted to stay. Harry was immensely grateful to all of the Weasleys’, especially Ron and the twins for coming to rescue him. He did his best to show his gratitude by offering to help out with any chores that need doing. Apart from the occasional small tidying job Mrs Weasley refused to let him help, stating that he was a guest and he should relax and enjoy his holidays.

The next two weeks were great as Harry got used to life at the burrow. It felt a lot like home to him, the same kind of warmth and joy that was used to but with a little bit more chaos. He enjoyed quidditch matches in the field behind the house and so many games of exploding snap and wizard chess. Mrs Weasley was doing her best to fatten him up with her amazing cooking that, he felt guilty admitting, was better than his mums sometimes.

Ben and Evie came over a few times, using the floo network with a little help from Mr Weasley. Greg and Mary also came over one weekend, bringing some home cooked food and some muggle gadgets as a gift of thanks. Harry was so happy in those two weeks that he momentarily forgot about Dobby’s dire warning about not returning to Hogwarts, although he did tell Ben and Evie about it when they first came to visit.

Harry made sure to tell his parents everything that had happened while he was at the Dursleys'. Now that he didn't have to rely on letters, he was able to tell them the whole story. They listened intently and when he was done they both hugged him, teary eyed for a few minutes before promising him he wouldn't have to go back there again. Ben told him later that they had sent a few dozen angry letters to Dumbledore and even more phone calls to the Dursleys. Harry felt better knowing they had his back but he also doubted that Dumbledore would just leave it at that. He would have to wait and see.

After receiving their book lists for the new year, Harry went along with the Weasleys to Diagon Alley with the plan that he would go home with his parents after. Hermione had sent them a letter a few days earlier and they all agreed to meet up there to do their school shopping.

They all made it through the floo network without incident and arrived just in time to meet up with Ben and Evie, accompanied by Greg and Mary. They found Hermione and her parents outside Gringotts and Greg and Mary quickly introduced themselves, delighted to have more people who weren’t magic to talk to. They waited outside Gringotts while the Weasleys’ picked up some spending money and then they set off. They ended up splitting up and wandering around in little groups. Harry, Ron and Hermione struck out on their own, promising their parents they would buy what they needed.

Ben desperately needed new robes, having shot up even more over the holidays, and they all needed more potion supplies so they all bumped into each other a few times. Mary, Greg and Hermione’s parents decided to sit down for some tea in muggle London so they agreed to meet up with everyone once they finished with shopping. Ron and Harry managed to tell Hermione about Dobby while they were walking between shops. In turn she told them everything she had read about houses elves. Ron had heard most of it but Harry was interested to know more.

Eventually Harry, Ron and Hermione ended up at the bookstore, only to find that is was much busier than it should be. It turned out that Gilderoy Lockhart, the author of all their assigned books for the year, was doing a book signing today. Harry only knew him from the few times Mrs Weasley had mentioned him but Hermione looked excited when they saw who was causing all the fuss.

They spotted the rest of the Weasleys’ standing in line so they grabbed copies of one of his books and snuck in to join them. Harry saw Ben and Evie a few places ahead of them and waved when they spotted him. Ben looked thoroughly fed up and Evie didn’t look that excited either. Mrs Weasley was glad to see them and looked a bit flustered as the line slowly moved closer to Lockhart, a foppish, blond man who smiled dazzlingly as he signed books for the army of women in line.

As they approached the front, they saw a photographer dancing around with an irritated frown as he periodically blinded everyone with the flash and filled the shop with an acrid purple smoke. Ben and Evie had already left and were waiting off to the side so when the photographer jumped around the front of the line, Ron was stepped on. The photographer didn’t even look back but Ron loudly protested.

Gilderoy Lockhart must have heard, because he looked up at that moment and his eyes immediately fell on Harry, doing a double take as he saw his half hidden scar. The man shouted out Harry’s name, causing the crowd to erupt into exited noises. Lockhart than leapt forward and practically dragged Harry through the rest of the line, pulling him up beside him and gripping his hand like a vice.

The crowd went wild and the photographer jumped around in a frenzied dance, trying to take as many pictures as he could. Harry could feel his face burning as the crowd watched him and Lockhart encouraged him to smile for the camera. Apparently the two of them would be enough to put this on the front page. Harry wished he could melt into the floor.

He tried to wrench his hand free but Lockhart pulled him closer and decided at that moment to make an announcement.

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, this is truely extraordinary, absolutely fantastic.’

Harry tried harder but at Lockhart’s words, the gathered crowd burst into applause. Ben was watching him from the side, almost getting kicked off his feat by a crowd of women surging closer.

‘When this young man here, Harry Potter, stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to purchase a copy of my autobiography, bless him. I knew the moment had arrived to make my announcement.’ He paused for breath and Harry had to stifle a laugh as Ben and Evie mimed throwing up on each other.

‘Not only will he be getting a free signed copy of my autobiography, he and his friends will be getting the real magical me! I am absolutely thrilled to announce that I will be taking up the position of defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts this year.’ He paused to let the crowd get even more excited and shook Harry’s hand a bit more.

Eventually Harry stumbled out, carrying a full stack of brand new books. Lockhart had given him the whole book list for free. Ben and Evie followed him out to where Ginny was standing, with dismayed looks on both their faces. Ben and Evie had already bought Harry his books so Harry gave them to Ginny, tipping them into her cauldron with her other school supplies.

Draco Malfoy chose that moment to make his presence known with a snide comment towards Harry. Ginny, who had hardly spoken a word to him all summer, jumped to his defence, becoming Draco’s new target. Ron jumped in and then immediately had to be held back by Harry and Hermione. Fighting their way through the crowd, Mr Weasley and the twins arrived just before Ben could jump in, stoping him from committing any major crimes.

A man, who could only be Draco’s father, appeared out of the crowd, sneering down at them. Like his son, he immediately started insulting the Weasley’s, resulting in Mr Weasley tackling him into a bookshelf. There was chaos as Mrs Weasley shouted and the twins tried to cheer on their father. Other customers were shouting and one lady at the back screamed a bit too loudly.

It was over much sooner than anyone was expecting, as Hagrid came wading through the crowd to pull both men out of the pile of books. They scowled at each other but Lucius left soon after with one last glare at everyone, throwing the book he had taken out of Ginny’s pile back in.

Hagrid helped Mr Weasley straighten his robes and then everyone followed him out of the shop. Nobody wanted to try and stop a man a large as Hagrid so they were able to leave easily. The group made their way back to the leaky cauldron, laden with shopping. Mrs Weasley was shouting at her husband, furious about the fight, but everyone had calmed down a bit when they finally arrived. The Weasleys would be taking the floo back and Harry was going back with his parents to spend the last few days of his holidays with them. Harry, Hermione, Ben and Evie said goodbye and made their way outside to where the parents were waiting. They looked a bit strange, carrying all their shopping, but nobody stopped them.

Harry said a quick goodbye to Hermione and then they were clambering into the car and making the long trip home. Harry was sad to be leaving the Weasleys but glad to be going home finally. He hoped this year would be a good one but with everything that had happened so far, he doubted it would be uneventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very hot here right now so if you see any mistakes let me know, my brain is a bit fried .


	13. Year Two

The Cooper household, and Evie, arrived at Kings Cross station bright and early on the first morning of September. The station was crowded and there were already a few wizard families going through the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4. 

Harry was in front so when he slammed into the now solid barrier, everyone crashed into him. Their trollies tipped over and Hedwig and Athena let out loud shrieks as their cages went crashing to the ground. Greg and Mary managed to step aside just in time and hurried to help the three of them up. Their accident had caused quite a commotion and there were a lot of strange looks thrown their way by passing muggles. 

While the others were picking up their school things, Harry examined the barrier. It felt like a solid brick wall, unmoving and impenetrable. For a brief moment Harry wondered if they had tried to go through the wrong barrier but when he turned around he saw Hermione and her parents coming up behind them. She looked confused but Harry was glad to see her. Greg and Mary happily greeted her parents and then they all stood around trying to figure out why the barrier wasn’t working. 

They hadn’t been there long before another wizarding family approached, a dad and his daughter. The dad was dressed in mismatched muggle clothes that seemed to about 100 years old. Harry didn’t recognise the girl but Evie gave her a cheery wave as the group quickly explained the problem. Harry could see a number of other families clearly waiting at a distance so as not to attract too much trouble. 

The wizard examined the barrier and after a discreet wave of his wand it was working again. He was unable to explain what the problem was but told them he would send an owl to Hogwarts later to complain. Everyone made their way through quickly, a little bit worried that it might close again but they all made it through and didn’t seem to close again for the rest of the morning. 

Harry’s parents gave him a big hug and tried to do the same to Ben but he dodged them. Evie got one too and then they were all on the train, waving. Harry didn’t see Ron at first and was worried but then spotted the Weasley family all sprint through the barrier just as the train whistled. Ron eventually joined them in their compartment and the three of them spent the train ride playing chess, reading, and discussing Dobby and his warning. Hermione offered a theory that Dobby might have closed the barrier to stop Harry and Ron, who knew the most about house elves, thought it might be possible.

Ben and Evie wandered in a few times, checking up on them and making sure nobody was trying to start any trouble. Fortunately the train ride was fairly uneventful and they arrived at the castle hungry. This was the first time they got to ride the horseless carriages up to the castle with the rest of the school.

The sorting ceremony was nice when they didn’t have to participate in it and they got to see Ginny be sorted into Gryffindor where she was welcomed with thunderous applause as she sat between Fred and George. Then Dumbledore introduced Gilderoy Lockhart as the new defence against the dark arts teacher and he gave them a little speech about himself. Harry tuned it out and when Lockhart noticed him with a wave and a big smile, Harry pretended he hadn’t noticed, quickly turning to Ron who was staring ahead with a glazed expression. 

The feast was just as good as last year and then they all made their way up to Gryffindor tower for the night. Harry was glad to be back and felt optimistic about this year. He decided to send one more letter to Sirius in the morning before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

The first week of class was uneventful, if annoying for Harry. Gilderoy Lockhart seemed particularly interested in letting Harry know how famous he was compared to him and so Harry had to hide when he saw him coming. Lockhart's first class was a bit of a disaster too. He made them do a quiz on his books, which Harry had not read, and then let a cage of pixies loose in the classroom. 

Harry also gained a super fan in the form of a first year student, Colin Creevey, who followed him around asking questions and taking photographs. Harry tried to be polite but after a while the incessant talking started to get to him.

Harry was glad when the weekend came around and he, Ron and Hermione decided to go and see Hagrid. Unfortunately, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, had other plans, waking Harry up at the crack of dawn for a training session. The rest of the team looked just as unhappy as Harry felt and Oliver Wood took so long explaining everything that by the time they actually got outside to practice, it was breakfast time. Harry saw Ron and Hermione sitting in the stands eating toast and Colin Creevey was nearby, wildly clicking away.

Their training was cut short by the arrival of the Slytherin team who wanted to show off their new brooms that Draco Malfoy, the new Slytherin seeker, had arranged for his father to give them. The two teams started arguing in the middle of the pitch and after Ron and Hermione became involved, it almost became a full on fight but fortunately Professor Lockhart happened to be passing by at that time and everyone backed down. Oliver Wood angrily declared practice over and Harry, Ron and Hermione were finally able to visit Hagrid, Harry narrowly dodging a conversation with professor Lockhart in the process. 

It was nice to see Hagrid again. He gave them some treacle toffee and showed them his pumpkin patch after they all complained about Lockhart for a bit. Hermione felt they were being a bit unfair. 

All in all it was a pleasant morning and they soon made their way back to the castle. Harry was quite hungry, having missed breakfast to go to the early quidditch practice session. They made it back in time for an early lunch and joined Ben who was deep in a book when they arrived. He jumped a bit when Harry reached past him for a glass of water but gave them all a cheery smile. 

The weeks fell into a rhythm and October rolled around before anyone realised. The halloween excitement was building and there was a chill in the air. Hagrid’s pumpkins, grown just for this occasion, had reached enormous sizes and the feast was the most anticipated event so far. Harry had sent another letter to Sirius and was waiting or the response, and had gotten a lot of letters from his parents.

A few days before the halloween feast, Harry found himself in a bit of trouble with the caretaker, Filtch, and was then rescued by the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly hHeadless Nick. Nick was always happy to help out the students. Harry was invited to Nick’s death day party, unfortunately on the same night as the feast.

Hermione and Ron agreed to go with him but Ben just laughed. He did promise to save them some food, and Evie said she would go with them, to keep them out of trouble. The four of them made their way down on Halloween night, going passed the great hall, bright and noisy and filled with huge jack o’ lanterns. Ben waved them off with a smirk as he joined the crowd.

The party was unlike anything Harry had seen before. It was full of ghosts, more ghosts than he had ever seen before in the castle. There was somber, slightly morbid decorations hanging on the walls and haunting music played by a ghostly band. The food was inedible, mouldy and rotten, which Hermione theorised was so the ghosts could sort of taste it. 

They ran into Peeves, and upset a ghost Hermione and Evie recognised as Moaning Myrtle. The headless hunt arrived a few minutes later and, despite Nearly Headless Nick’s efforts, pretty much completely derailed the party. Harry decided to call it a night and the four of them made their way back up, hoping to make it back to the great hall before all the food was gone.

As they made their way up, Harry heard a voice that sent a chill down his spine. It was soft and spoke of killing and feeding. The other three couldn’t hear it but they all looked scared as they followed Harry, running through the empty corridors, chasing a voice only he could hear. They were out of breath by the time they finally stopped, scared of what they might see. 

There was no monster, but the scene terrified them all the same. Filtch’s cat, Mrs Norris, had been hung up on the wall by her tail over a message, painted in red. The message read, Enemies of the heir beware, the chamber has been opened. They all stepped back and and Harry thought about just running but it was too late. 

The halloween feast had just ended and this deathly scene was in plain view as students came pouring out. A crowd formed and Harry felt a growing sense of dread as Filtch finally arrived and started shouting bloody murder at him. 

The whole night was a mess but somehow the four of them managed to evaded detention and the cat turned out to just be petrified. They were sent off with a warning and a sense of unease. The following weeks were tense as students spread rumours and everybody was trying to find out what the chamber might be. Some people were avoiding Harry and a rumour had started that he might be the heir. He did his best to ignore them and focus on other things, mainly Malfoy. Harry, Ron and Hermione had come up with a theory that Malfoy was the heir and he was the one who opened it but they had no way of proving it. 

A week went by and it was time for the much awaited quidditch match against Slytherin. Harry was nervous and as they all made their way onto the pitch. Oliver wood was all fired up and had told him to get the snitch or die trying. Harry knew he wasn’t serious but he felt anxious nonetheless. 

The match started off well until Harry realised that one of the bludgers was targeting him specifically. It seemed intent on causing him serious bodily harm and it was only by dodging and the efforts of the twins that he managed to avoid it up to that point. It was hard to play with them flanking him like that so after a quick discussion they agreed to let him deal with it on his own. This turned out to be a mistake. Harry was just about to catch the snitch right from under Malfoy’s nose, when he looked away from it for a second, letting it slam into his arm, making a sickening crunch. He gritted his teeth and kept going, taking his one good arm off his broom to grab the snitch out of the air, just as the bludger slammed into him again, this time, sending him plummeting to the ground where he landed with a dull thud. His body exploded with pain as he lay stunned.

There was screaming from the crowd but Harry was only vaguely aware of it as his team all landed besides him, a distant blur in his vision. He passed out on the grass as the snitch tried in vain to fly out of his grip. After what felt like hours, Harry became aware again as a set of perfectly gleaming teeth hovered over him. He groaned and tried to get up but professor Lockhart held him down gently, reassuring him that he could fix it, had done it hundreds of times, don’t worry. There was a crowd of students standing around them, mostly wearing the Gryffindor colours, looking both concerned and jubilant that they had won.

Harry could hear Ben somewhere behind him just as Lockhart waved his wand. There was a sudden tingling feeling and then nothing. Harry couldn’t feel his arm at all. He looked down at it and saw what looked like a very long, rubber glove, flopping out of his quidditch robes. The pain was gone but so where his bones.

As Ron, Hermione and Evie helped him stand and make his way to the hospital wing, Harry heard Ben start yelling. As they walked away it was hard to hear exactly what he was saying over the noise of all the people around them, but Harry clearly heard him call Lockhart a moron before they got too far. 

Madame Pomfrey wasn’t too happy as she told him he would have to stay the night while she regrew his bones. Ron tried to get Hermione to admit that Lockhart was a hack as he helped Harry get changed out of his quidditch gear. 

A few minutes later Ben came storming in. He was followed by what looked like the whole quidditch team, all cheering and laughing. Oliver had his hand on Ben’s shoulder, and was giving him concerned looks. The team had brought enough stuff for a proper party but before they could stop moving, Madam Pomfrey ushered them right back out again. 

Ben stayed just long enough to tell them he had detention for yelling at a teacher, and then Ron, Hermione and Evie were following him out so Harry could get some rest. Harry couldn’t help but feel better as he thought about What Lockhart might have done when Ben yelled. He could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be. 

Harry was given a nasty potion that burned his throat before Madam Pomfey told him to get a good nights rest. She warned him that it would be pretty painful and then Harry was left alone, his arm already tingling. He eventually fell into an uneasy sleep and dreamed about Sirius.


	14. Dark Wizards

Harry’s restless night of regrowing bones was suddenly interrupted by someone washing his face gently with a damp cloth. It was Dobby. He looked just as bad as before, still sporting his filthy tea towel outfit and also new, dirty bandages on his hands. He gazed down at Harry with glistening, sorrowful eyes. 

Harry was rather surprised to see him again but as they started talking the surprise turned to anger. Dobby was quite distraught that Harry had made it to Hogwarts despite his best efforts, revealing that it had been him that had blocked the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4. Harry tried to push Dobby away, careful not to wake Madam Pomphrey and bring her out. Dobby then revealed that it had been him that had sent the bludger after him, sending Harry’s rage though the roof. He tried to make a grab for Dobby with his good arm but Dobby danced away nimbly, staring at him with pity. 

Before Harry could say anything else there was a small commotion approaching the hospital wing and Dobby disappeared with a loud crack. Harry quickly lay down, pretending to be asleep as Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came in, carrying what looked like a statue. They spoke in hushed tones and Mcgonagall quickly alerted Madam Pomphrey. 

The statue turned out to be Colin Creevey, attacked and petrified while coming to visit Harry. His camera was destroyed and the three teachers sounded worried. Colin was still alive, like Filtch’s cat, and lay in the bed frozen, with his hands held in front of his face where the camera had been. The next morning Colin’s bed had been surrounded by curtains and Harry was let out after Madam Pomphrey inspected his arm.

Harry hurried to the common room, hoping to tell Ron and Hermione about Dobby’s late night visit. He found them huddled in a corner of the room, whispering to each other. Harry passed Ben and Evie who were both glad to see him. He tried to tell them about Colin but it seemed that news had already spread. 

Ron and Hermione had been in the middle of a discussion about how to get Malfoy to admit he was the heir of Slytherin that had attacked the students. So far their only idea was to make a potion that would transform them into a Slytherin so they could sneak into the common room and find out. They dropped the idea when the found out how long the potion would take to make. By the time it was done, the whole school might be petrified. 

McGonagall started collecting the names of students who would be going home for Christmas. There was a mad rush to sign up, nobody wanting to stay while the school felt so unsafe. Ron and most of his family were going home, except for Percy who had been acting strange lately. Hermione was going home too and Harry was looking forward to being home for the holidays. 

A few weeks later, Harry and Ron came down to the entrance hall one morning to find an excited crowd huddled around the notice board. There would be a dulling class held in the great hall for students who wanted to learn a bit of self defence. Thinking it sounded interesting, Harry Ron and Hermione decided to try it out. Ben and Evie declined but they offered to help them if they needed to know any good defence spells.

It was a highly anticipated event and the great hall was packed with students. There was a large, ornate stage along one wall and all eyes were on it as they waited. Harry saw the stage and started to have a slow, dawning sense of dread. His suspicions were proved right as Lockhart, in dazzling robes, came waltzing out on to the stage.

He welcomed them all with a bright smile, causing quite a few girls to giggle loudly, and introduced professor Snape as his assistant, who looked like he was ready to murder someone. Lockhart started off the night with an impressive display as he was violently disarmed by Snape much to the delight of Harry and Ron. Lockhart then hurriedly suggested everyone pair up and practice duelling for a little bit.

Snape was in a particularly cruel mood and paired Harry with Draco Malfoy. Ron was partnered with Seamus and Hermione with a Slytherin girl. As soon as Lockhart gave the word, the great hall was filled with chaos as everybody started firing spells wildly at their partners. Harry managed to hit Malfoy with a well aimed tickling spell while Lockhart desperately shouted for them to stop. 

Harry and Malfoy were picked to do a demonstration in front of everybody and Lockhart tried to show Harry a protection spell, accidentally flinging his wand away before patting him earnestly on the shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes and got into a defensive position, eyeing Snape and Malfoy who were whispering conspiratorially on the other end of the stage.

Lockhart gave them a countdown and then Malfoy shouted, ‘Serpensortia,’ and a large black snake burst from his wand, landing on the stage with a heavy thud. There were screams from the crowd and a number of students scrambled back as it hissed loudly. Lockhart strode forward with a carefully crafted look of determination and waved his wand. This did nothing except make the snake angrier, causing it to slither towards Justin Finch-Fletchley, fangs out and ready to strike. 

Harry leapt forward, forgetting his wand, and shouting, ‘Leave him alone,’ at the snake, hoping to scare it away. The snake stopped and Harry felt absolutely positive that the snake would stop. He smiled in relief and looked over to see Justin staring at him with horror. This was not the response he had been expecting. 

The hall erupted into chaos and Harry was grabbed by Ron and Hermione who quickly pulled him out, dragging him along until they got to an unused class room. They shut the door and then both turned to him with confusion and a little bit of fear on their faces. 

‘What? Why is everyone upset?’ Harry asked. Hermione let out a huff and Ron laughed nervously. 

‘Why didn’t you tell us you were a Parselmouth?’ asked Hermione. Harry gave her a confused look and she went on to explain that a Parselmouth was someone who could talk to snakes. Apparently is was an ability usually associated with dark wizards and the original founder of Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin himself, had been able to speak Parseltongue. 

They went back to the common room in silence, Ron and Hermione shooting him concerned looks when they thought he wasn’t looking. When they found Ben and Evie where they had left them, sitting in a corner utterly engrossed in homework, they explained the details of the duelling club, voices low. Ben looked stunned and was unable to speak for a few minutes as Evie tried to get them to calm down. 

Harry went to bed that night, wondering about the connection with Slytherin that seemed to be following him. A little voice in his head reminded him that the sorting hat had told him he would do well in Slytherin. He tried to ignore it and fell in to a troubled sleep. 

The next morning dawned cold and white as a blizzard covered the landscape in a layer of snow so thick, they had to cancel Herbology classes for the day. While glad for the free period, Harry was annoyed that he would be unable to tell Justin Finch-Fletchley that he had not told the snake to attack him last night. He spent the period anxiously pacing next to Ron and Hermione. He wished Ben was there to reassure him but Ben and Evie were in class. 

He eventually left to find Justin after Hermione got annoyed at him, leaving on his own and making his way to the library, hoping to find Justin catching up on some study. He didn’t find Justin but he did find a group of Hufflepuffs huddled around a table in heated discussion. They hadn’t seen Harry yet so he stood behind a bookshelf and listened. 

One boy seemed to strongly believe that Harry was indeed the heir of Slytherin and had told Justin to hide. There were a few muttered agreements and then one girl asked if they really did think it was Harry, seeing as how he had defeated you know who. The first boy felt that only a really strong dark wizard would be able to withstand such a powerful curse. 

Harry had had enough and decided to step out into their sight. Their eyes fell on him and immediately widened in fear. Before they could speak, Harry asked for Justin, trying his best to sound friendly. These words had the opposite effect to what he was hoping and they all looked like their worst fears had been confirmed.

‘What’re you going to do to him?’ asked the boy. Harry distantly recognised him as Ernie Macmillan.

‘Nothing, I just want to explain what happened last night.’

‘I think we all know what happened last night,’ said Ernie, lip quivering. 

‘Then you noticed that after I spoke, the snake left him alone?’ 

‘I saw you chase it towards him speaking Parseltongue.’ 

‘I didn’t chase it, why would I want to hurt Justin?’ said Harry, shaking with anger. Ernie and his friends looked scared but Ernie stubbornly looked him in the eye and didn’t back down.

‘Because you hate those muggle relatives you stayed with,’ came the reply. This floored Harry more than anything else he had said.

‘But my parents are muggles,’ said Harry, shouting. He stormed out then, getting a glare from Madam Pince. He walked out in a rage, not paying attention to where he was going, and bumped into a huge figure blocking most of the corridor. It was Hagrid. He was wearing heavy winter gear and carrying a dead rooster in one hand. 

Apparently something had been killing the roosters and Hagrid wanted permission to put up some protective charms. Harry kept the conversation brief, still hot from the argument with Ernie, and quickly left Hagrid, making his way down cold, dark corridors, not paying attention to his whereabouts. He was halfway down one corridor when he tripped over something large lying on the floor. He felt a jolt of panic when he saw what it was. 

Justin Finch-Fletchley lay on the floor, frozen in place. Next to him was Nearly Headless Nick, now black and smoking. Harry was not sure how a ghost could be petrified but he barely had time to process what he was seeing before Peeves came floating towards him. Harry considered running but that would make him look more guilty than he was. Not that he was guilty at all.

Before Harry could explain that he had just stumbled upon this, Peeves went screeching away from him, yelling about another attack. He seemed particularly shaken by the fact that a ghost had been petrified. Peeves yelling caused a stampede as classroom doors crashed open and students filled the hallway. There was chaos as teachers tried to wrangle students and Ernie came running up, accusing Harry in front of everybody. McGonagall arrived and tried to restore order, telling Ernie to be quiet. She quickly led Harry away just as Peeves started singing a nasty song.

Harry could already see himself being kicked out of Hogwarts. He tried to speak up, tell McGonagall that it wasn’t him but she could only tell him it was out of her hands. She led him away and up until they reached a statue of a gargoyle to which she said, ‘Sherbet Lemon.’ The statue jumped aside to reveal a spiral staircase moving upwards like an escalator. 

McGonagall gestured for him to go up and then closed the gargoyle passage behind them, stepping onto the staircase in silence. Harry realised he must be going to the headmasters office and this, more than anything, made him worried about what would happen next. They finally arrived at the top of the stairs to see a large oak door with a brass knocker. McGonagall knocked twice and then let Harry in, telling him to wait. She then left to take care of her class and the chaos they had left behind. 

Harry stood at the door and stared out at the large office before him. It was filled with shelves of strange objects, some moving on their own, and cases of spindly silver instruments. The walls were covered in bookshelves and a large desk sat on one side with an ornate wooden chair behind it. The Sorting Hat sat on a shelf right behind the desk and Harry felt drawn to it, a question burning in his mind. There was nobody in the office at the moment so he quickly put the hat on.

It didn’t give hm the answer he was looking for and he pulled it off with a huff, quickly placing it back on its shelf. Harry moved to sit in the chair in front of the desk when he saw a bird sitting on a perch behind the door. It looked very sickly and its feathers were dull. He saw a few feathers fall off it and wondered if it was going to die right in front of him.

It burst into flames and Harry panicked, looking around wildly for a glass of water, anything to put it out. He was too late however and the bird crumbled into a pile of ash with a faint squawk. Dumbledore chose this moment to walk in, a serious look on his face. Harry tried to tell him that his bird had caught fire but Dumbledore quickly reassured him, explaining that Fawkes was a phoenix. 

They both sat down only to be interrupted by Hagrid who burst in, loudly proclaiming Harry’s innocence. It took a while to calm him down enough for Dumbledore to explain that Harry was not in trouble, making Hagrid turn a bright shade of red when he understood. 

After Hagrid left, Dumbledore turned his keen eyes on Harry and asked if there was anything he wanted to talk about. Harry thought about everything that had happened so far as he looked at Dumbledore’s gentle and encouraging smile.

‘No Professor.’


	15. Christmas Visitors

The week before the train left for Christmas was particularly stressful for Harry. The news that a ghost had been petrified shook people pretty badly and the suspicion around Harry being the heir just got worse. People avoided him in the corridors and some even ran if they saw him coming towards them. 

Fred and George had fun parading ahead of him, announcing his presence as the heir. Harry was grateful to them for this and did his best not to let it get to him, just trying to wait it out until he could go home and forget about all of this for a while. Ben was in a particularly bad mood and had gotten at least two detentions for hexing students that were scared of Harry. Evie tried to get him to stop but Harry was fairly certain that she had been involved in few of those incidents.

When the train finally arrived it was a crisp, winter morning and the students all but ran down to the train station. The train ride was quiet, at least for Harry and his friends. Nobody seemed to want to walk past their compartment and everyone fell into a sombre mood. Harry didn’t speak for the rest of the trip.

When they finally arrived back on platform 9 and 3/4, Mary and Greg were waiting for them, waving and smiling. Harry all but ran towards them, weaving through the crowd until he was able to fall into his mums arms. She pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. He could hear Ben approaching from behind, muffled voice greeting their parents, but Mary didn’t let go. They stood like this for a while, a circle of warmth huddled against the biting winter air.

The ride home was mostly silent and Mary and Greg didn’t ask any questions until after dinner. Ben was happy to talk, telling them about his year, how his classes were going. Evie was mostly silent too but happily answered their questions. No one had sent any letters home to explain what had happened and Harry was reluctant to say anything. He wasn’t sure what they would say. How would a parent react if they knew the school they entrusted their children to was under attack by a monster?

Christmas morning dawned cold and dreary. It snowed lightly all day but none of it stuck so the yard turned to muddy slush. Harry still hadn’t told his parents what was wrong but the relief of being home was all he needed to feel better. He woke early in the morning to wake Ben before running downstairs to the living room. The tree had a huge pile of presents underneath and Harry could smell the faint smoke from last nights fire. He smiled then, feeling the best he had in quite a while. He was tackled to the ground just moments later by Ben who had snuck up behind him. 

Their parents, followed soon after by Evie, came down almost an hour later to see the brothers sitting back to back on the couch, drinking hot cocoa. Mary gave them both a hug and then made them put on Santa hats. Presents came first, unwrapped in a whirl of paper and smiles. They all felt lighter, unburdened. It was hard to be down when surrounded by a family filled with Christmas cheer. 

Breakfast was after presents, and Greg had made a huge batch of waffle mixture for the waffle maker he had just unwrapped. Hot cocoa was being made in large amounts and everyone was wearing a hand knitted Weasley sweater. The kitchen radio was blasting Christmas music loud enough that no-one heard the knocking at the front door until whoever it was was pounding quite loudly. 

Harry went to answer and found Remus Lupin standing on the doorstep. Remus looked like he had just climbed Mt Everest without a tent. There were huge, dark circles under his eyes and his coat hung off him at sharp angles, but as soon as he laid eyes on Harry he broke into a smile. 

‘Merry Christmas Harry,’ he said. Harry stepped forward and pulled him into a hug, wordless relief on his lips. 

‘Who is it?’ called out Mary from behind him. She gasped When Harry stepped aside and then everyone was hugging and wishing each other merry Christmas as they all moved into the kitchen. Remus was made to sit down and a huge mug of cocoa was pushed into his hands. He looked a little better in the friendly glow of the kitchen lights.

‘Where have you been?’ asked Mary, ‘Is Sirius coming too?’ Remus grimaced and took a few sips from his drink before answering.

‘I’m sorry for not coming sooner,’ he said. There were a few murmured words of ‘Don’t worry about it,’ and ‘At least you're here now.’

‘Sirius and I…, you know we’ve been looking for Peter. It hasn’t been easy.’ He leaned back and rubbed his face with a groan. ‘Sirius and I…, We had a fight, a big one. I haven’t seen him in a few weeks.’

‘Oh love,’ said Mary. She looked like she wanted to get up and hug him but she held back. There was obviously more Remus wanted to say.

‘I was actually hoping he would already be here but…, I guess not,’ continued Remus. 

‘We haven’t heard from you guys in ages, we sent so many letters,’ said Ben. Remus nodded and pulled out a bundle of envelopes tied together with string.

‘We got them, but we didn’t want to send too many replies in case anyone got their hands on them.’

‘You’ve been gone for a year,’ said Harry. He said it quietly, almost to himself but Remus heard it and his face crumpled.

‘I’m so sorry Harry. We didn’t want to leave you but…,’ he took a deep breath, ‘We thought we would be able to catch Peter and clear Sirius’ name.’

Well, you’re here now,’ said Greg.

After that, breakfast got back on track. Remus wouldn’t give them a lot of details about where he and Sirius had been and after a while Mary told everyone to stop asking so they could get on with Christmas. Remus cheered up a bit and gave everyone his presents. The morning was back on track and there was only a little doubt in the corner for Sirius. Everyone tried not to think about it and Remus kept reassuring everyone that Sirius could handle himself. He was saying it to convict himself as much as them and every time he said it he looked a little bit less sure.

At the insistence of everybody, Remus stayed for the holidays. Harry was glad to have him back and finally had someone to tell all his worries about school to. He told him all about the monster at school, the Chamber of Secrets and how everyone thought he was the heir. He told him about the Sorting Hat and how it had offered to put him in Slytherin. Remus listened without interrupting, reacting in all the right places.

‘I’m going to let you in on a secret Harry,’ said Remus, ‘When Sirius put on the Hat in our first year, it told him the same thing.’ 

‘You’re just saying that to make me feel better,’ said Harry. Remus chuckled and got a distant look in his eye.

‘It’s true. You know his whole family was in Slytherin. I’m sure he was expecting to join them but the hat gave him a choice.’

Harry felt better after that, feeling a little closer to Sirius, even though he wasn’t there. Remus didn’t have an answer about what the monster might be but he promised to look into it. He told them he wasn't going anywhere for a while and Mary and Greg were delighted to have him back, happy to have someone to look after when the kids went back to school. Everyone was still worried about Sirius but there wasn’t much they could do about it except wait.

The holidays were over too quickly and Harry was almost sad to go back. He didn’t look forward to the stares and whispered conversations. Remus promised to answer any letters they sent him and started researching what the monster might be.

Hogwarts was the same as when they had left. Thankfully nothing had happened to the students who stayed over Christmas and there were a few days right at the beginning of term where everyone seemed to have forgotten about it. Harry was beginning to think the rest of the year would be normal but when he found the old abandoned diary of Tom Riddle, he started to think otherwise. 

The first month and a half of school were normal. Lockhart threw a disgusting Valentines day celebration but apart from a few embarrassing moments, nothing awful. It wasn’t until Harry decided to write in Tom Riddles Diary that things started to get really strange. Riddle wrote back. He told Harry about when the chamber of secrets had been opened in his time at school, fifty years ago, and showed him a memory of Hagrid with a monster.

Harry was certain that Hagrid was not the one opening the chamber of secrets but Riddle had presented an interesting argument. Harry sent a letter to Remus the next morning, after telling Ron and Hermione what happened. Remus knew a lot about magical artefacts and Harry hoped he could tell them what it was. 

He got a response the next morning, warning him that it might be very dangerous. Remus wanted him to hand it in to a teacher but before Harry could decide who, it was stolen from his dorm. He came back from quidditch practice to find that someone had searched his stuff thoroughly, destroying a few things in the process. The only people who could get into his dorm where other Gryffindors. 

The next day was the quidditch match against Hufflepuff. As Harry was walking down to the pitch he heard the voice again. Ron and Hermione still didn’t hear it but Hermione had some kind of epiphany and ran off to the library. 

When the match was cancelled, Harry wished he had stopped her going. There had been another double attack, Hermione and a Ravenclaw girl. Things were getting dire and school security was increased. They had to be escorted by a teacher to each class and there was no chance of sneaking off. Harry didn’t want to doubt Hagrid and from what Remus had told him, the diary wasn’t to be trusted, but there was nowhere else to go for answers. He and Ron made plans to sneak out one night, using Harry’s invisibility cloak. 

They waited until everyone was asleep and then snuck down. They were just about to climb through the portrait hole wen they heard a cough behind them. Ben was standing behind them, frowning vaguely in their direction. Harry sighed and they pulled off the cloak.

‘What, Ben?’ asked Harry, half expecting to get a lecture about safety. 

‘Where are you going?’ asked Ben. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

‘Hagrid might know whats going on.’ said Harry 

‘You don’t think the adults should deal with this?’

‘They haven’t done a great job so far,’ replied Harry.

‘Fair point. Alright, make some room,’ said Ben. Harry rolled his eyes and tried to fit them all under the cloak. Ben was too tall for it and had to hunch over so their legs weren’t uncovered. They shuffled awkwardly through the castle, keeping an eye out for teachers patrolling the corridors, and made their way down to Hagrid’s hut. 

Hagrid seemed tense when they arrived. He absentmindedly made them tea, failing at most of the steps as he kept looking out the windows. There was a sudden loud knock at the door and Hagrid dropped the fruitcake he was carrying. Harry, Ron and Ben scrambled to get under the cloak, huddling uncomfortably in a corner, trying not to move ad accidentally reveal a foot or an arm. As soon as Hagrid was satisfied that they were hidden, he opened the door to reveal Dumbledore, closely followed by an oddly dressed man who Ron identified as the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. 

They had come to take Hagrid away. Fudge wanted to be seen to be doing something, anything, to make this mess better and, when Lucius Malfoy showed up moments later, the reason became clear. He had somehow convinced people that getting rid of Hagrid would solve the problem. He also wanted Dumbledore gone. Fudge didn’t like this idea but Dumbledore agreed, saying that he would be truly gone when none were left who were loyal to him. Harry thought he might have glanced over towards their invisible huddle but it was hard to tell. 

All four adults then left, with Hagrid loudly proclaiming that the spiders had the answers. As soon as they were gone, Harry threw off the cloak and they all stared glumly at each other. With Dumbledore gone, they were all certain that things would get much worse. They made their invisible way back to Gryffindor tower, keeping an eye out for spiders but it was as if they had all vanished. 

The weather grew steadily warmer as Summer approached, and security was still tight. No one was allowed into the hospital wing to see the petrified patients and there was no sign of spiders anywhere in the castle. Ben warned them not to go running off without him but when they weren’t in class there was no way to leave Gryffindor tower and teachers were too tight with security to let them run off on their own any other time. 

Remus still had no answers and he was worried about Riddle’s diary being stolen. He too warned Harry that he shouldn’t go looking for answers on his own. Harry was tempted to agree but when he saw a line spiders on day in Herbology class, his curiosity got the better of him. The spiders were headed into the forbidden forest and he and Ron decided to go that night, Ron not very happy about this idea. He told Ben about the plan, right before Ben went up to bed, hoping he wouldn’t want to come, but as soon as Harry spoke, Ben was ready. 

They made their way back down to Hagrid’s hut again and were greeted by an over excited Fang slobbering all over them. They decided to take him with them, letting him outside and locking the door behind them. They lit their wands and looked around for some spiders to follow into the dark forest, dreading what they might find.


	16. The Chamber of Secrets

The forest was pitch black, but between their three wands they cast enough light to make out a few spiders scurrying in deeper. Ron was shaking slightly and stood firmly behind Ben as they moved in deeper, trying their best not to trip over tree roots. The wand light cast strange shadows around them that twisted and writhed as they moved. Harry jumped a few times, thinking he had seen a monster, only to realise it was his own shadow. Fang stuck close to their side, not willing to venture away from them.

They moved in further still and the trees grew thicker, almost pushing against them as they tried to pass between them. They had just pulled aside a fallen branch when Ron, still behind Ben, let out a blood curdling shriek. Harry whipped around to see and felt something grab him around the waist. He was carried up and through the trees, wand light swinging too erratically to see what was going on. He could hear Ron’s faint wailing from just behind him and Ben cursing loudly. There was no way to see what had a hold of them until they came to a sudden halt.

The three of them were thrown to the forest floor, carefully standing up to find themselves in a small clearing. Harry was finally able to see what had caught them and realised why Ron sounded so scared. The clearing was surrounded on all sides by huge spiders, ranging in all sizes with the largest being the size of a van. The spiders shifted and crawled through the trees. One started calling out, ‘Aragog,’ in a voice that was hard to understand. The forest shifted and writhed until the largest was standing directly in front of the three boys. Its body was covered in grey patches and the eight eyes were milky and unfocused. It looked down at them and spoke in a soft clicking voice that sent shivers down their spines.

‘What are these?’ it asked. Ron almost dropped his wand and Harry swallowed hard. The rest of the spiders moved in closer and spoke softly again.

‘Humans, strangers.’ The largest, presumably Aragog, clicked at them.

‘Kill them,’ Aragog finally said. 

‘Wait, we’re friends of Hagrid,’ said Harry, voice cracking. The spiders stared at him and the clicking intensified as they moved closer still. Behind him, Harry could feel Ben tense, wand at the ready.

‘Hagrid has never sent humans to us before,’ said Aragog. The spiders clicked in agreement.

‘He’s in trouble, he sent us to get help,’ said Harry. 

‘Why did he send you?’ came the reply. Harry moved until his back was pressed against Ben’s and Ron’s shoulder was touching his. 

‘They think Hagrid released a monster into the school,’ he said. This sent a wave of sound around the clearing as the spiders all clicked loudly.

‘That was long ago,’ said Aragog, ‘That is why he had to leave. They thought the creature from the Chamber of Secrets was me.’ 

‘So it wasn’t you?’ asked Harry. Aragog clicked again, louder this time.

‘I am not from that castle. I came from far away, given to Hagrid as an egg. He raised me in a cupboard on scraps of food.’

Aragog went on, telling them about everything Hagrid had done for him and his family. Harry, through his fear, grew increasingly frustrated as they seemed no closer to an answer. The Spiders were all afraid of the monster in the castle, refusing to speak its name. Eventually Harry decided that this was pointless.

‘We’ll leave now,’ said Harry, trying not to let his voice shake too much. Aragog stared at him for moment.

‘I think not. We do not harm Hagrid but I cannot deny my children fresh meat.’ The spider’s clicking grew louder as they started to surge forward. Harry looked around wildly for an opening, any thing, to let them escape but they were surrounded on all sides. 

Before the spiders reached them, Ben let out a yell, an intelligible noise of rage. He raised his wand and the clearing was suddenly as bright as day, as a jet of flame erupted from Ben’s wand, surrounding the three of them in a dancing red ring. 

‘Let’s go,’ shouted Ben. Harry and Ron stayed close behind him as he moved the ring of fire with them, forcing the spiders to run out of the way, hissing loudly. Once they had cleared them, they broke into a run, Ben keeping the flames around them as they sprinted through the forest. The light kept them from tripping over roots as they ran and the journey out was much easier. Fang stuck close to them, yelping the whole way.

They arrived back at Hagrid’s hut, gasping for breath. Ben had put out the flames once they were sure the spiders hadn’t followed them, and Fang whined at Hagrid’s door until Harry let him back in, locking the door behind him. They all took a moment to catch their breath and then pulled the invisibility cloak on and made their way back to Gryffindor tower. No one said anything, but Harry could feel the frustration clinging to them. He had been so sure they were going to get answers but instead they had almost been eaten. Ben gave Harry a look and then went up to his dorm without a word.

Harry and Ron made their own way up and climbed into bed, almost passing out as soon as they lay down. Before he could drift off however, an idea struck him so hard he sat bolt upright. In all of Aragog’s ramblings about his life in the castle, he had mentioned that the only student to be killed by the monster had died in a bathroom. Harry shook Ron awake and they both stared at each other as they remembered Moaning Myrtle.

They had had to listen to the girls complain about Moaning Myrtle for a while, and Harry had already encountered her a few times this year. Unfortunately, sneaking into the girls bathroom where she lived would be impossible now with all the added security. They bemoaned this the next day after they shared this idea with Ben, and then all thoughts of finding her were pushed to the backs of their minds when Professor McGonagall told them all they should start seriously studying for the end of year exams. Quite a few students, Harry included, were shocked to hear that the exams were going to go ahead despite the dangers happening at Hogwarts. 

A few days before the first exams, Professor McGonagall announced that the Mandrakes needed for un-petrifying the students would be ready soon. The great hall erupted into cheers and Harry let out a sigh of relief. They could just ask Hermione what had attacked her, no need to ask Moaning Myrtle. Despite this, Harry was still impatient to find out, and when an opportunity arose later that morning, he took it. Thanks to Lockhart’s incompetent chaperoning, Harry and Ron were able to sneak away from their class.

They didn’t make it very far, before Professor McGonagall caught them. She stared at them with lips pursed into a thin line. Before she could punish them, Harry thought quickly and said the first thing he could think of. He was surprised when it actually worked and McGonagall escorted them up to the hospital wing to visit Hermione. Harry and Ron had no choice but to go along with this now and each took a seat next to here, despite the grumbling from Madam Pomfrey.

They sat in silence, staring at the unmoving body of Hermione, when Harry noticed something in her hand. After a bit of wiggling, he pulled out a piece of paper, obviously torn from a book. The scrap of paper had a small paragraph talking about a creature called the Basilisk, and Hermione had written underneath it ‘Pipes’. When he was done reading it Harry felt like someone had placed the final piece of a puzzle down in his mind. Everything made sense now. 

Harry and Ron decided to go to the staff room and tell someone, anyone, what they had learned. They had just reached it, finding it empty, when McGonagall’s voice rang through the whole school. There had been another attack. The two of them hid in a small closet, and when the teachers had all arrived, learned that Ginny Weasley had been taken. 

Harry felt sick as he sat next to Ben and Ron in the common room later. He, Ron, the twins and Ben all sat in silence. Evie tried to cheer them up at first but eventually fell into silence too. They sat like this for most of the day until Fred and George went up to bed early, unable to stand the tension. As the sun was setting, blood red on the horizon, Ron spoke up.

‘You don’t think she’s…,’ he turned away. Harry shrugged helplessly, not seeing how it was possible she was still alive.

‘We can’t give up hope just yet,’ said Evie softly. She had tears in her eyes as she stared out at the darkening sky.

‘I think we should tell Lockhart what we know,’ said Ron. He looked up and there was an angry sort of determination in his eye. Lockhart had been given the task to save Ginny by the other teachers, no doubt as a ploy to get him out of their hair while they figured out what to do. 

Harry couldn’t think of what else to do and he felt useless just sitting here in the common room. He and Ron both stood up and had made it halfway to the portrait hole before they realised that Ben and Evie were right behind them. Harry opened his mouth to protest but Ben held up a hand.

‘We’re with you. Figured it would be easiest to go along with you than it was to stop you,’ he said. He gave Harry an encouraging smile and together, the four of them made their way to Lockhart’s office.

They found Lockhart packing. His office was in total disarray and he looked frazzled as he stuffed a large purple cloak into a suitcase. He jumped when he saw them.

‘How… can I help you?’ he asked. Harry stepped forward and explained that they knew where the Chamber of Secrets might be. Lockhart looked less than excited as he continued to pack.

‘Sorry, urgent call, can’t stay.’ He closed his suitcase with a snap.

‘You’re running away?’ said Harry. 

‘What about my sister,’ shouted Ron.

‘Terrible accident, most unfortunate.’

‘But you’re a teacher!’ bellowed Ron. Lockhart wrung his hands as he pulled down a few of his posters and rolled them up quickly.

‘I was not expecting this when I took the job,’ he said. Harry felt like they were going nowhere as they continued to talk to the frazzled teacher, until he revealed that his books, his fame, had all been lies. He had stolen the glory from others and used it for his own gain. It wasn’t that much of a shock for Harry but it was when Lockhart pulled out his wand to attempt to wipe their memories. Harry could feel Ben move behind him but beat him to it, yelling, ‘Expelliarmus’. Lockhart’s wand went flying as Lockhart himself went crashing into his suitcase.

Harry was furious as they forced Lockhart ahead of them, taking him to the girl’s bathroom where Moaning Myrtle lived. Lockhart whimpered quietly as they walked, begging them to consider him. Ben kept his wand and held his own to Lockhart’s back, poking him a little harder than necessary when he tried to turn around. 

They made it to the bathroom, finding Moaning Myrtle sitting in her usual spot in a flooded cubicle. When Harry asked her how she died she was more than happy to share, pointing them towards the sinks in the middle of the room. Harry looked closer and saw that the taps had small serpents on them that glinted green. Ron suggested speaking Parseltongue, and after a few tries, he got them to move. They curled around and the sinks sunk into the floor, revealing a smooth stone shoot that led downwards into the dark. 

Lockhart tried to back out but Ben pushed him forward and sent him down first. They all quickly followed behind. The smooth slide seemed to go down forever, winding around other pipes and moving ever downwards, under the castle. It eventually levelled out and they all came shooting out into a large slimy tunnel. Everyone except Lockhart lit their wands and Harry reminded them to shut their eyes if they saw any movement. Together they moved further down the tunnel, jumping at shadows as the wet slaps of their footsteps followed them. 

They passed a huge discarded snake skin and stopped when Lockhart’s knees gave way. Ben went to poke him again but Lockhart lunged forward, talking him to the ground and snatching his wand before any of them could blink. He stood up then with the ghost of his usual smile as he pointed his wand at them. 

There was a flash of light and Harry ducked. There was the sound of an explosion and then the tunnel was collapsing. Harry dashed forwards, narrowly avoiding being crushed by a huge piece of carved stone. When the rubble settled, he turned around to find his way had been blocked. 

‘Ron,’ he shouted. There was a moment of silence and then Ron answered.

‘Harry, are you alright?’

‘Yeah, what happened?’

‘The spell ricocheted. We’re all fine but I think it might have got Lockhart.’ This was Ben.

‘We’ll try and clear some of this so you can get through,’ continued Ron.

‘I’m gonna keep going,’ said Harry. The rest of the tunnel was fine and he could see a faint light further down.

‘Harry…’ said Ben.

‘I’ll be fine, you guys follow me when you get through,’ said Harry, walking away before Ben could say anything else. As he walked, he could faintly hear the sounds of them clearing the rubble behind him.

He made his way further in until he came to a wall with two more serpents carved into them. These ones looked more alive than the ones in the bathroom. He hissed at them to open and the wall parted to reveal a long chamber. It was dimly lit and filled with large stone pillars that cast strange shadows in his wand light. He moved further in and saw a huge statue of a wizard, but more importantly, he saw a small figure with flaming red hair, lying prone. 

He ran to her and shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. She was alive, breathing shallowly. As he was doing this, a familiar voice spoke up from behind him. Harry turned around saw Tom Riddle leaning against a nearby pillar. Harry sighed as he yet again found himself fighting for his life against Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's Chamber of secrets done. Sorry if it was a bit rushed. I promise the next one is going to be more interesting.


	17. Start of the Third Year

The fight with Voldemort’s younger self went a lot better than Harry was expecting. He had been hoping that Ben and the others would burst in at the right moment but it happened too quickly. He did get some help from Dumbledore’s pet Phoenix who gave him the sorting hat which in turn, gave Harry a sword. All in all, not as bad as it could have been. Ginny was safe and the diary had been destroyed. Lockhart had completely lost his memory and didn’t even know who he was, and Harry even tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing Dobby. All of the petrified students were un-petrified and all exams were canceled so the end of year feast was the largest party Harry had ever been to.

On the train home, nothing could dampen his spirits, not even Ben, who kept beating himself up about not being with Harry when he was in danger. Harry had a brief moment of worry when he suddenly remembered the Dursleys’ and Dumbledore’s wish that he stay with them these holidays as well, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and challenged Ron to their fifth game of wizard chess. 

Their parents greeted them with hugs for everyone, although Ben did his best to wriggle out of his. Remus had told them about what had happened this year and Harry could tell they were relieved to have everyone back safe and sound. They made their way out into Kings Cross station and Harry stopped dead when he saw Vernon Dursley waiting near the entrance. Greg saw him too and his expression changed to anger as he started forward. Mary stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm and turned to Harry.

‘We’re not going to force you to stay there,’ she said. Harry smiled but it felt forced. He doubted Dumbledore would allow that.

‘I don’t want to go with them,’ he said, ‘but Dumbledore said….’ He was cut off by Mary pulling him into another hug.

‘We made a plan with Remus, but we can take you straight home now if you don’t want to be near them,’ she said. 

‘What kind of plan,’ asked Harry. 

‘He can come and get you tonight and bring you back home.’

After a bit of thought, Harry agreed. He trusted Remus to come up with the best solution so after a quick goodby, he made his way over to where Vernon was waiting. Vernon looked him over with a sneer and led him towards his car. The ride was silent and Harry was glad he had left Hedwig with his parents. They arrived at the Dursley’s home just as the sun was starting to dip below the horizon and Vernon gruffly directed Harry to leave his trunk in the cupboard. Harry did it as slowly as possible and then when he was sent up to the room they let him stay in, he paced back and forth, waiting for something to happen. He didn’t have to wait long.

The final street lamp had just flickered on outside when Harry heard a loud knock at the front door. His door hands been locked so he bounded downstairs just as Remus pushed past Vernon. Vernon looked red and ready to start shouting but Remus ignored him, instead giving Harry a warm smile.

‘Alright Harry?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, I missed you,’ said Harry, running to give him a hug. 

‘Let’s get out of here. Have you got everything?’ Remus asked. Harry pointed at the cupboard and Remus pulled out his trunk, vanishing it with a quick flick of his wand. Vernon nearly fell over when he saw this, and as Remus walked outside, followed closely by Harry, he didn’t try to stop them. 

‘So they easiest way to get home would be to apparate,’ said Remus once they were outside. Harry knew what it was but had never experience it before, so when he carefully took Remus’ arm, he was a bit nervous. They turned on the spot and then it felt like he was being crushed and stretched at the same time. He could feel Remus next to him, holding him steady and pulling them through but when they appeared in front of the house with a pop, Harry almost fell over. His stomach roiled and his head was still spinning as he stumbled forward a few steps. Remus held him steady and after a moment to collect himself, the two of them went inside.

Mary pulled him into a hug as soon as he passed the threshold, muttering soothing words that were for her as much as they were for Harry. He was glad to be home, glad to spend the summer at home with his family rather than at the Dursleys’. Ben told him later that their parents had tried to call the police on the Dursleys but Harry was at school at the time so there wasn’t anything they could have done. 

 

The first week of holidays was spent mostly in bed for Ben and Harry. They both slept in way past lunch almost every day and when they finally shuffled downstairs, they spent the rest of the day in the living room watching TV and playing games together. It was during one of these late afternoons that Harry heard some bad news. He had just turned on the TV to a news channel and was a bout to change stations when he heard someone say, ‘Sirius Black.’ He did a double take and nearly fell out of his chair as leaned forward.

The news station was reporting on a recent sighting of mass murderer, Sirius Black, who had been unseen for many years. Harry could only stare at the screen in shock. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ben do the same. As they sat there, speechless, Remus walked in, saw Sirius’s picture on the screen, and swore loudly before walking back out. The news said he had not been apprehended but that he had been seen in London by a concerned citizen. The muggle news was not aware that he was a wizard but they did advise viewers that he should be considered armed and dangerous. 

In the days following this, Remus seemed more angry than scared. Everyone knew Sirius was more than capable of taking care of himself but the fact that he had gotten careless enough to let someone see him made them think he might be tired out or losing it. Any attempt to contact him led to a dead end. 

This seemed to make the summer pass quicker, much to Harry’s annoyance. When his 13th birthday rolled around, he got a letter from Ron telling him about his family trip to Egypt, along with a few gifts from his friends. Hagrid sent him a book that tried to eat him, hinting that it might come in handy later. There was one unmarked envelope that arrived with a very tired barn owl. It was a small handmade card, in Sirius’ handwriting. All it said was, Happy Birthday Harry, I’m sorry I’m not there, Love Padfoot. Harry put it on his bedside table and kept it there for the rest of the holidays. 

Eventually it was time to go to Diagon alley. Ben and Evie, both now 17 and having just received their apparition license, apparated there, meeting everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was glad to see the Weasleys’ all quite red from Egypt, and Hermione. They spent the day shopping, admiring the latest racing broom, and eating ice cream together. Hermione bought a large orange cat called Crookshanks that Ron thought was ugly. 

Later in the afternoon, everyone had gathered in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and sometime during this, Mr Weasley pulled Harry aside. He looked serious and put a firm hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

‘Harry, I’m not sure if I should be telling you this, but I think it’s going to help you stay safe,’ he said. Harry didn’t respond, waiting for Mr Weasley to continue with whatever ominous thing he was going to say.

‘You might have heard about it on the news recently, Sirius Black,’ said Mr Weasley. Harry nodded.

‘Yeah, what about him?’ asked Harry.

‘Well, you might not remember this, but a few years ago, he escaped from prison. Azkaban. He’s a dark wizard Harry.’

Harry almost rolled his eyes but managed to keep his expression neutral he he thought about what to say next.

‘Why’re you telling me this?’ he finally asked. Mr Weasley’s grim expression got even grimmer.

‘I think he might want to target you because of your connection to you-know-who.’

‘Oh, well thanks for telling me I guess,’ said Harry. Mr Weasley nodded gravely.

‘I’m only telling you this to keep you safe. Harry, I don’t want you to go looking for danger. Sirius Black is a very dangerous man.’

Harry thanked him again and then wandered back to the group. Ben had seen their whole exchange and when Harry sat down he told his brother everything Mr Weasley had said. Ben did roll his eyes but Harry elbowed him hard in the ribs before he could do anything else. 

After that exchange, everyone finished lunch and made their separate ways home, promising to meet on the train back to Hogwarts in a week. The summer had gone by much too quickly for Harry’s liking and he was not particularly looking forward to going back, especially considering how eventful his first two years had been. Remus had been particularly quiet leading up to the first of September. When asked what his plans were for the year, his answer was vague. Harry assumed he was just going to go looking for Sirius. 

When the first of September finally arrived, there was the usual rush of last minute packing as everyone scrambled to get out of the house. Remus was nowhere to be seen but that was to be expected. They all loaded their stuff into the car and then Ben, very smuggly, decided to apparate there. Evie rolled her eyes and then climbed into the car next to Harry. They made it to the station with plenty of time to spare. Hermione was already there and Ron arrived soon after. Once they had loaded their trunk on board and gotten hugs from everyone and Harry had gotten a stern warning from Mr Weasley, they climbed aboard. Ben and Evie left to sit with their friends and Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down, looking for an empty compartment. They were just about to pass one with a single occupant, when Ron stopped and peered in.

‘Hey Harry, isn’t that your Uncle?’ said Ron. Harry stopped and looked in to see Remus, leaning against the window asleep. Harry smiled and they all piled into the compartment, trying not to make too much noise. Hermione hadn’t met Remus yet but Harry and Ron had filled her in on everything, including the fact that Sirius Black wasn’t actually a bad guy. The three of them kept their conversations down, careful not to wake Remus. Ben passed through later and wanted to wake him but they stopped him. 

When the train suddenly stopped and the temperature dropped significantly, Harry was glad to have Remus with them. The air felt sharp with cold and the windows quickly covered with frost. Remus sat up quickly and seeing Harry gave him a warm smile. He told them to stay put while he went to check out why they had stopped. 

Harry felt cold, colder than he should have, and there was a strange noise in his ears. It sounded like screaming too distant to be real. It echoed in his head and made him feel even colder. A despair too deep to be his filled his head. He looked out into the corridor and saw a dark shape moving towards them. It was dressed in black and felt cold, colder, as it drew closer. The screaming in Harry’s ears grew louder. The feeling of despair grew larger and then there was darkness as he passed out.

When he came back to consciousness, Remus was standing over him. Harry could see Ron, Hermione and Ben standing behind him, all looking concerned. When he asked what had happened, nobody knew, he had just passed out as the Dementor, Remus explained, got closer to him. The Dementors had been checking the train for Sirius Black. Harry felt a jolt of fear when he heard this. Remus offered him some chocolate and then made them all sit down and eat some. Harry immediately felt better but for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, the screaming he had heard, echoed in his mind. 

The Hogwarts feast was just as good this year and Harry found himself looking forward to the year, despite his previous misgivings. Dumbledore introduced Remus as Professor Lupin, taking over the role of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry clapped as hard as he could. Dumbledore also announced that Hagrid would be the Care of Magical Creatures teacher this year. Harry clapped just as hard.

The Dementor on the train turned out to not be a a one-off occurrence. It was announced that they would be posted at Hogwarts to keep the students safe from Sirius Black. Harry tried not to react but he could feel the anger rising on his godfathers behalf. He could only hope that Sirius had the common sense to stay away from Hogwarts, something that he had managed to do no problem the last two years. 

This was shaping up to be an interesting year.


	18. Bad Omens and a Boggart

The first class of the year was divination and Harry couldn't really see the point of it. The teacher, Professor Trelawney, seemed a bit strange but when she suddenly gave Harry an omen of death, he felt differently. The first class was tea leaf reading and after a few halfhearted attempts to decipher each others cups, Ron and Harry watch Professor Trelawney read Harry’s. She took one look inside it and let out a dramatic gasp, clutching at her chest. 

The Grim was an omen of death that appeared in the visage of a large black dog. The whole class gasped in shock as Professor Trelawney described it. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Ron in disbelief. The only big black dog he knew was Padfoot but he decided not to explain this to the class.

Transfiguration class was after Divination and McGonagall started the lesson by turning into a cat as a demonstration. The class, except for Harry, didn’t seem to have a reaction. McGonagall was quickly filled in on the portent of doom that Trelawney had given him. She waved it off, reassuring him and the class that no one had died, even though Tralawney had been giving the prophecy every year. McGonagall seemed surprised that Harry didn’t seem too upset about it but carried on with the class.

Later at lunch, Harry listened vaguely as Ron and Hermione debated the legitimacy of the Grim omen. Ron insisted that he knew someone who had died because of it and Hermione was thoroughly unconvinced. The argument reached a head when Ron finally turned to Harry and asked him if he had seen a large black dog anywhere recently. Harry rolled his eyes and gave Ron a pointed look.

‘Not recently but I think he’s on the run right now,’ he said. A light clicked on in Ron’s head as he let out a dramatic gasp of understanding as Harry quietly explained it to Hermione. After that they both seemed to drop their argument about the Grim. 

After lunch was the first Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. Hagrid seemed quite nervous to be teaching and Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to be as encouraging as possible. Hagrid explained how to handle the monstrous books he had assigned them and then showed them all the creatures. The Hippogryphs were magnificent creatures and Harry was the first in the class to introduce himself to the one Hagrid called Buckbeak. It was a nerve wracking experience but turned out well.

The rest of the class didn’t turn out so well however, as Draco Malfoy decided to insult Buckbeak, causing him to lash out and attack. Harry was almost certain that Malfoy was putting on an act but he was worried what would happen to Hagrid as a result of this. He knew Malfoy’s father could be quite vindictive when it came to Hagrid. 

That night, the three of them were huddled in the common room when they saw that Hagrid’s lights were on in his hut. Harry was worried that he might have been fired and so the three of them quickly made their way down to see him, huddled under the invisibility cloak. Ben saw them off with a nonchalant wave and told them to watch out for dementors. 

When they got down to see Hagrid they found him a bit of a mess. He had obviously been drinking quite heavily. The three of them tried to reassure him that they would back him up if anyone tried to fire him. They knew it was Malfoy’s fault. Hagrid was grateful but after he had sobered up slightly he suddenly realised that they should not be out of the castle after dark and hurried them away. 

 

Malfoy didn’t show up to class for a few days, trying to milk his injury as much as possible. The first class Harry was forced to spend with him again was potions which turned out as well as to be expected. Malfoy played up his injury as much as possible to avoid almost all the class work and at one point he started taunting Harry about Sirius Black, wondering if he wanted revenge. Harry rolled his eyes and tried to tune out Malfoy’s voice as best he could. He knew Draco was trying to taunt him with the knowledge that Sirius had supposedly betrayed the Potters all those years ago but but, knowing the truth made the taunts a lot easier to ignore.

The next class was the first Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Remus and Harry was already excited. He hadn’t seen Remus since the welcome feast and when he strolled into the classroom he gave Harry a warm smile. 

The lesson started out differently as Remus led them through the corridor and into the staff room as he told them they would be tackling a boggart today. They passed professor Snape on his way out who gave a snide comment about Neville. Harry could see Remus smirk a little as Snape turned away and knew things were going to get interesting. They all practiced the spell, riddikulus, beforehand and then were treated to the absolutely unforgettable image of Snape wearing Neville’s grandmothers clothes. 

It was the start of a great lesson as everyone thought of what they feared most and then how to make it funny before Remus opened the door to release the boggart again. Harry was at the back of the crowd and, despite all the time he had before it was his turn, he had no idea what his boggart might turn into. He thought about what he feared most but all the usual things didn’t seem to stand out to him.

Eventually he realised he was at the front of the class and it was his turn. He took a step forward, wand outstretched, as the boggart wobbled and started to change. Before it could form anything solid, Remus moved in front of him and the boggart changed with a crack, now appearing as a small glowing orb that hovered in front of them. Harry sadly realised it was the full moon before Remus said Riddikulus and passed it over to Neville to finish it off. After that the class was over and everyone started filing out. Harry was left confused as to why Remus had stepped in when it was his turn but didn’t have the chance to ask as they all left for the next class.

 

Defence Against the Dark Arts quickly became everyones favourite class and Harry had to agree. He wished he had more chances to talk to Remus but it was nice to be able to see him so regularly, not just on school holidays. The lessons continued to be interesting as Remus introduced them to more magic and dangerous creatures. Harry could not say that he was enjoying his other classes quite as much. 

Potions was torture as Snape continued his hardest to make their time with him as bad as possible. Harry was almost certain it had something to do with the fact that, When they had been at school together, Remus and Snape had not been on the same side when it came to friends. Harry was also not enjoying his Divination classes. Professor Tralawney always gave him a tear-filled look when she passed by him, almost as if she was expecting him to drop dead right then and there. 

Care of Magical Creatures had lost it’s charm as, after the first action packed lesson, Hagrid had them tending to Flobberworms, large and useless creatures that they spent all lessons giving lettuce to. 

Quidditch practice started up again and Oliver Wood wanted them all to train as hard as they could. He wanted the team to win the house cup this year and insisted that they had the best damn team ever. Harry felt the excitement build in him with each practice match, dreaming about the quidditch cup being his. 

Another thing that was upcoming was the Hogsmeade weekend. Harry, Ron and Hermione were excited about it, having heard a lot about it from Fred, George and Ben. Harry wanted to check out Honeydukes and Zonko’s but he was also interested in seeing the shrieking shack. Sirius and Remus had told them about it and he wanted to see where James Potter and his friends had spent the full moon. 

All of that excitement changed however, when Professor McGonagall asked Harry to hang back after a Transfiguration lesson one morning. She had just asked all the students to make sure they handed in their permission forms for Hogsmeade and had reassured Neville that his grandmother had sent his by letter. Once Harry was standing in front of her and the room was empty, she fixed him with a stern look.

‘Potter, I’m afraid I have to deny you your Hogsmeade trip,’ she said. Harry was stunned for a few seconds and looked around the room, expecting someone to jump out and say it was a joke. There was nobody.

‘But I have the permission form. My parents signed it and everything,’ he said. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

‘Normally I wouldn’t do this Potter, but under the circumstances, I … We believe this is in your best interest,’ she said. 

‘What circumstances?’ he asked. 

‘With an escaped murderer on the loose, it would be foolish to allow you to run around and put yourself in danger.’

‘But why me? Why does everyone think he’s coming after me,’ he asked. He knew the answer. He knew why they didn’t want him out of their sight but he also didn’t want them to know he knew, so he pretended. McGonagall looked uncomfortable when he spoke.

‘Well, you are the one who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Black is a very dark Wizard. He might want revenge against you,’ she finally said. Harry didn’t have an answer to this and she dismissed him. When he rejoined his friends he told them what had happened and they offered to speak to her on his behalf. Ben did the same and was about to walk down to her office before Harry stopped him. He didn’t want anyone to get in trouble and he figured it was easier to just go along with it than to risk accidentally letting slip that he knew Sirius Black. 

On the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry sadly said goodby to his friends, promising to meet them for the Halloween feast that night. They in turn promised to bring him back some things from Honeydukes. Harry made his way back to the common room where Ben and Evie were playing exploding snap. They had both been to Hogsemeade so many times that they decided to stay at school. Harry was glad to have some company and sat with them for a bit but some of the younger students, Colin Creevey included, started pestering him with questions. 

Already in a bad mood, Harry made an excuse to them and left, heading in the general direction of the library. He wasn’t really sure where he was going but as he passed by an open door he heard Remus call his name. Harry turned around, glad to see him. Remus invited him in for some tea and to show him the Grindylow he had ordered for the class. It sat menacingly in the tank while they talked.

‘Why aren’t you at Hogsmeade with everyone else?’ asked Remus once they had both sat down with cups of tea. Harry sighed.

‘McGonagall doesn’t think I should be outside the castle grounds while Sirius Black is running around,’ he said. Remus frowned as he listened and when Harry was done telling him everyday he had tried to get her to change her mind, he offered to speak on his behalf. Harry felt hopeful about that and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, sipping tea. After a while a different thought occurred to Harry.

‘Why didn’t you let me fight the boggart in our first lesson,’ he asked. Remus gave him a contemplative look.

‘Well I wasn’t sure what it would be for you and I was a little worried it might be a dead Sirius. I know you’ve been worried about him lately.’

‘Oh, I hadn’t even thought about that,’ said Harry. 

‘So I take it that means it wasn’t that?’ asked Remus. Harry shook his head and Remus leaned forward, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

‘I’m sorry I shut you down like that,’ he said. 

‘I think it might have turned into a dementor though, that wouldn’t have been great either,’ said Harry with a rueful smile. Remus laughed but looked thoughtfully at Harry.

‘Why a dementor?’ he asked. Harry shrugged.

‘I guess, when I saw it on the train it made me feel…,’ harry looked around the room, ‘It made me feel so powerless.’

‘I’m sorry to hear that, I’m not sure why it affected you so badly.’ Remus pulled Harry in for a quick hug when there was a sharp knock at the door. Snape walked in seconds later with a smoking cup of something. He gave Harry a sneer as he passed the cup to Remus.

Remus remained mild and pleasant throughout the interaction but Snape looks like he had smelled something bad the entire time. He told Remus he had a whole cauldron full if he needed it and then left after Remus thanked him. 

‘What’s that?’ asked Harry once they were alone again. Remus held the cup and grimaced as he took a sip.

‘Wolfsbane potion, helps with the full moon,’ he said. 

‘Oh, is that tonight?’ asked Harry. Remus nodded and took another sip.

‘I’m lucky Snape agreed to make it for me, not many people can. It lets me transform without becoming a monster,’ he sighed sadly, ‘I wish I’d had this years ago.’

After they both finished drinking their respective drinks, Harry thanked him and after another quick hug, he headed back to Gryffindor tower to wait for his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed the last two weeks. I've been pretty busy lately I'm back on track now!


	19. The Marauders Map

As the first Quidditch match drew nearer, the weather grew worse. They spent as much time as possible in practice until, on their final practice before the game, Oliver Wood gave them some bad news. It appeared that they would not be playing against Slytherin as they had thought, but would be playing against Hufflepuff instead. The excuse Slytherin had given was they they wanted to give their seeker, Malfoy, more time to recover with his arm injury but everyone was sure it was just that they didn’t want to play in this weather. 

Oliver Wood wanted to make sure that the whole team was prepared so on the day before, he started ambushing them between classes and drilling them on their techniques. It was after a particular long conversation that Harry realised he was late for Defence class. He ran to it and burst in, apologising as he sat down. It wasn’t until he looked up that he realised that Remus wasn’t standing in the front. It was Snape and he looked particularly evil today. He gave Harry a nasty look when he sat down and Harry asked where Remus was. Snape, very unreassuringly, told them he was fine. 

It wasn’t until Snape derailed the class by having them open their text books to the page about werewolves that Harry realised what was happening. The full moon had just happened and Remus must still be recovering. By the looks of it, Snape wanted them all to figure out he was a werewolf. Harry felt sick as they read through the chapter. He looked around at all of his classmates but nobody looked like they had had a sudden realisation. 

Although Harry had told Ron and Hermione about Sirius and they knew Remus was sort of his uncle or something similar, he had not told them that Remus was a werewolf. Snape resided over the class with a look of smug self importance as he watched them all take notes. He constantly ridiculed Remus’ teaching, making sure they all knew he, Snape, could have done it better. Harry was glad when the lesson was over.

The day of the quidditch match dawned miserable and thunderous. Harry awoke quite early and managed to get an early breakfast in before everyone joined him. Despite the weather, the whole school turned out to watch the match, desperately clutching umbrellas and huddling under coats. Ben gave him a hearty slap on the back as he and Evie passed him on the way to the stands. They had both used some kind of rain repelling spell, striding through the downpour without a drop touching them. 

The team staggered out on to the pitch, trying not to get blown away by the wind. Madam Hootch blew the whistle and they were off. Harry immediately realised he couldn’t see anything as his glasses were covered in water. He flew around aimlessly for a while, trying to catch a glint of the golden snitch, when Oliver called a time out. They all huddled under an umbrella, trying not to get too cold. Hermione showed up then, hunched against the wind. She performed the Impervius spell on his glasses, clearing his vision. He wished he could have whatever spell Ben had done but he was glad to be able to see again. The whole team thanked her profusely and then they were back in the air. 

Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory both caught sight of the snitch at the same time. They both took off after it, pushing against the wind and rain coming down in sheets. Harry suddenly felt like he was going deaf as a strange silence started to fall over the whole scene. He looked around wildly before a wave of familiar cold slammed into him. He looked down and saw a whole crowd of dementors looking up at him as a faint screaming filled his head and his vision went dark. 

He woke up to hear a number of voices whispering above him. He was in the hospital wing and his very wet team mates were huddled around his bed. Ron and Hermione were there too and he could see Ben and Evie behind them. They had lost the game, Diggory managing to catch the snitch before he realised what was happening. The team stood around him for a while, debating whether they still had a chance to win the house cup. Eventually Madam Pomfrey made them leave.

Ron, Hermione and Evie moved closer and Ben jumped on the end of Harry’s bed reclining against the frame. Hermione told him that Dumbledore had been furious that the dementors had shown up. The four of them were watching him with concern as they explained. Harry was only half listening, however, thinking instead about why the dementors made him collapse like they did. 

Harry asked about his Nimbus 2000 and is given a sheet filled with splintered wood and loose twigs. It had drifted away and hit the whomping willow, a notoriously violent tree that pummelled anything that went near it. Harry had had no previous experience with it but when he looked at what remained of his broom he was glad he hadn’t. This day had just gone from bad to worse. 

 

Harry stayed in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. He insisted on keeping the remains of his broomstick, leaving it on his bedside in the sheet it was gathered in. He was glad to return to classes on Monday.

Things went back to normal, relatively. Draco delighted in performing over the top reenactments of Harry’s fall from his broom. Harry did his best to ignore it. He was glad to see Remus again when they next walked into Defence class, although he looked tired and worn. Thankfully he didn’t look injured and Harry was glad he had the wolfsbane potion, as much as he disliked Snape. The class complained heavily about Snape’s bad teaching and the terrible essay about werewolves he had set them. Remus assured them that they didn’t have to do the essay and he would speak to Snape. Harry thought he saw a flicker of emotion cross his face when the class told him about the werewolf essay but if it did he hid it too quickly for Harry to tell. 

As the class ended, Remus asked him to stay behind. Harry gladly made his way to the front of the room as the class slowly filed out. When they were gone Remus told him he was sorry to hear about Harry’s broom.

‘You know the whomping willow was put there when I started my first year here?’ he said. 

‘Didn’t you say it was the secret passage to the shrieking shack?’ asked Harry. Remus nodded and smiled fondly at Harry. 

‘Lot’s of memories around that tree. I know it can be a menace. I think it almost killed someone one year.’

‘Did you hear about the dementors then?’ asked Harry, turning morose. Remus grimaced and pulled Harry into a warm hug.

‘I also heard about the dementors,’ he said. 

‘Why do they do that to me?’ asked Harry, voice muffled. ‘Is it because I’m—,’

‘You’re not weak,’ broke in Remus. ‘The dementors feed on the darkness in our souls, they bring out the worst parts of ourselves. you can’t control that.’

‘But why me?’

‘Well a lot of tragic things happened when you were a baby, it might be effecting you more than you realise,’ said Remus. 

‘But lots of people have sad pasts. Why is mine any worse?’

Remus frowned at this and there was a few moments of silence as Remus thought.

‘I’m not really sure. I might have to look into it. There might be more to it,’ he said.

‘You were able to make that one on the train go away. Can you teach me how to do that?’ asked Harry. 

‘Perhaps, it’s a hard spell but I think you could do it. It’ll have to be after the holidays though, I’ve got a lot of work to catch up on right now.’

‘Thank you,’ said Harry quietly. Remus ruffled his hair. After a few more reassurances from Remus, Harry turned to leave, meaning to catch up with Ron and Hermione. Before he left he turned to Remus.

‘Sirius had to live with the dementors for a few years,’ harry said. Remus looked miserable for a moment.

‘Yes, I’m glad he got out so soon,’ he said. Harry gave him a rueful smile before leaving.

 

The bad weather soon turned cold and icy as the days drew closer to Christmas. Evie was going home to her mum for the last time this Christmas and Harry and Ben were excited to go home. Harry had hoped Remus would be able to come home too but apparently teachers were still busy during the holidays.

There was one more Hogsmeade trip the week before holidays started. Hermione wanted to do her Christmas shopping that day and even Ben and Evie wanted to go. Ben offered to stay at the castle with him but Harry made him go. On the morning of the trip, Harry said goodby to everyone sadly before making his way back towards Gryffindor tower. He had only gotten a few paces down a corridor when he was stopped by Fred and George. The pulled him into an empty classroom, giving him conspiratorial smirks.

They pulled out a folded piece of parchment and told him about stealing it from Filch in their first year. They wanted to give it to Harry. Bemused, Harry sat through their story, unsure what a blank piece of paper would be useful for. They handed it to him and then Fred tapped it with his wand, uttering the phrase, ‘I Solemnly swear I am up to no good’. Harry felt a jolt of recognition and then found himself grinning uncontrollably as ink slowly spread across the parchment, presenting Misters Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. He knew what this was.

After entrusting the map to him and telling him how to turn it off, ‘Mischief managed,’ Fred and George left him, heading towards Hogsmeade with one last smirk and a wink in Harry’s direction. Harry was left stunned for a moment as he stared down at the map. He had a sudden urge to run to Remus’ office and show him but quickly shook it off. As much as he loved Remus, he couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t confiscate it. He was still a teacher after all. Instead, Harry looked at the map closely and saw the statue that Fred and George said had a passage that led to Honeydukes.

The map showed him how to open the passageway and, with one quick glance to make sure the coast was clear, Harry jumped in. The passage was long and winding and Harry felt sure he had been in here for an hour but it probably wasn’t the long. The end of the passage finally arrived and Harry carefully climbed up some stone steps, nearly hitting his head on a large wooden trap door. He extinguished his wand and pushed it open. 

It opened into a large cellar filled with boxes and crates. Harry had to duck behind one of them when one of the shopkeepers came down to grab something. Using this as an opportunity, Harry quickly dodged around the crates and up the cellar stairs, finding himself within Honeydukes. He was able to make it past the counter without being seen and mingle with the crowd of Hogwarts students filling the shop. It was so crowded in here that nobody payed Harry any mind as he waded through everyone, keeping an eye out for his friends.

He spotted them in a small corner, discussing blood flavoured lollipops. Harry snuck up behind them and interrupted Ron mid sentence. They both spun around in surprise and then Harry had to explain how he got there. He told them about the map in a hushed whisper, trying not to be overheard by the people swarming around them. He gave them an abridged version, not wanting to reveal who made the map just yet. He felt like that was something he should keep to himself for now, but maybe he could tell Ben.

Ron was a little annoyed that Fred and George had never told him about it or thought to give it to him, and Hermione thought Harry should take it directly to Professor McGonagall. She thought it might be a dangerous magical artefact. Ron was on Harry’s side and was eager to see it in action. Ron quickly showed him around the sweet shop and then they went outside, braving the crips winter air. 

The picturesque village was covered in a thin layer of snow and Ron and Hermione pointed out a few places like the joke shop and the post office, before deciding it was too cold to be outside. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks and took a seat at the back of the tavern room. Harry kept his head down while Ron went to get them all butterbeer. The butterbeer quickly filled Harry with a warmth that reached the tips of his ears, thawing him out. 

They sat drinking quietly, trying not to draw attention to themselves, when they felt a draft of cold air from the front door. Harry looked up just in time to see Evie look in his direction, before he was slammed into by Ben. Ben grabbed Harry’s collar and tried to shove a snowball down his back but Harry managed to wiggle free, elbowing him in the gut. Ben let him go with a groan just as Evie slid into the seat next to Hermione, rolling her eyes.

‘How’d you get out of the castle?’ asked Ben. Hermione sighed and Ron looked delighted.

Harry smirked at him and then told them about the map. He didn’t reveal who had made it just yet, hoping to get Ben alone later. Ben was intrigued and then he got up to grab a drink. While he was gone, Ron and Hermione had gotten into a hushed argument about the map again. Ben sat down, passing a butterbeer to Evie. He raised his eyes at Harry as he watched them argue. Harry shrugged and then saw that Ben had gotten himself a glass of something that smelled hot.

‘What’s that?’ ask Harry. Ben smirked and took a sip.

‘Firewhiskey,’ he said.

‘Mum’s not going to like that,’ said Harry. Ben took another sip.

‘I’m of age,’ said Ben. Harry rolled his eyes. 

‘I won’t tell if you don’t,’ he said.

‘Want some?’

Harry eyed it carefully. The smell made his eye water slightly and it looked like it was smoking slightly. He shook his head. Ben smirked and took another sip. Ron and Hermione were still arguing and Evie had joined in, trying to get them to drop it.

‘I’ve got to show you the map later,’ said Harry quietly. He gave Ben a conspiratorial smile.

‘Bit more to it than you’ve told us?’ asked Ben. 

‘Yeah.’

They all finished up their drinks and decided it was time to go back to the castle. Harry said goodby and then carefully snuck back into Honeydukes and into the long tunnel back. The journey felt quicker this time and Harry felt warm and content as he rejoined his friends back in Gryffindor tower.


	20. The Firebolt

The morning dawned bright and early as the castle emptied for Christmas. The night before had been a mad scramble as everyone packed their things and hunted throughout the tower for anything they might have left behind. Before leaving, Harry sought out Remus and asked if he would be showing up for Christmas. Remus had given him a sad smile and a vague promise to see what he could do.

The train ride home was fairly uneventful and when they arrived back in London, Greg and Mary were waiting for them as usual. Harry told them Remus might be coming home for Christmas but he was very busy. 

Ben and Harry spent the days leading up to Christmas lazing around inside. Harry was eager to show him the map and they spent a good day or so pouring over it. Ben was interested in learning how it worked and Harry liked seeing the names of the people still at Hogwarts walking around. He watched Remus, who seemed to spend a lot of time in his office, and Dumbledore who liked to pace in his tower. Ben agreed that they should not show Remus while he was still a teacher but Sirius was another matter, if he ever showed up again. 

Christmas was a bit quiet without Evie or Remus but Harry still loved it. He and Ben had gotten some Honeydukes candy for their parents and some for each other. Greg had made deluxe owl perches for Hedwig and Athena and Mary had gotten them both books they liked.There was even a package from the Weasleys containing a huge box of homemade fudge and two hand-knitted sweaters for Ben and Harry. Mary had sent them homemade peanut brittle.   
Because Harry had lost his Nimbus 2000, Greg and Mary had gotten him a new broom. It was a bit older and nothing fancy, they couldn’t really afford the latest model, but Harry was grateful nonetheless. It was an old Nimbus model, a slower than his old one.

Remus didn’t show up on Christmas day but instead arrived late afternoon on boxing day. Everyone was in a food coma from the leftover lunch they had just had but they all perked up when they saw who it was. He looked pale and exhausted and Mary made him sit down immediately while she made him a cup of tea. Remus told them it had been a full moon recently and he hadn’t recovered entirely just yet. He asked if Sirius had appeared and when Harry said no he looked heartbroken until Mary handed him a mug of hot cocoa.

He only stayed for a few hours but Mary made sure to feed him as much as possible in the short time. Harry thought he looked much better by the time they said goodbye. Remus promised to start teaching him how to defend against dementors when the school term started. 

The next day, Harry went to spend time with his old primary school friends. They spent a few hours playing football at the park. It was nice to see them again but harry had to be careful about what he told them about Hogwarts. After a while they had all had enough of playing in the cold and they all parted ways. Harry walked back through the empty playground when he spotted a large black shape sitting next to the swing set. He almost stripped over himself as he hurried towards it, recognising the shaggy black dog.

‘Padfoot,’ Harry yelled, launching himself at the dog. Sirius transformed and caught him right before he slammed into the ground, puling him into a bone crushing hug. Sirius kept whispering, ‘I’m sorry,’ over and over into Harry’s hair. Harry didn’t know what to say so he just hugged him tighter. Eventually they pulled apart and Harry was able to get a good look at Sirius. He looked thinner and his hair had grown into a long, tangled mess. He looked so sad and he shook a bit in the winter air.

‘You don’t have to be sorry,’ said Harry. Sirius laughed nervously.

‘You’re not mad at me?’ he asked. 

‘What for?’ asked Harry, genuinely bewildered.

‘I ran away.’

‘You had a good reason to leave,’ said Harry. ‘What happened?’

‘It’s a long story. Let’s sit down,’ said Sirius. They both moved over to the bench next to the slide and Sirius did a quick warming charm on them. They sat together for about two hours. Sirius telling Harry everything he had done, and Harry telling him everything he had missed while he was gone. Sirius was glad to hear that Remus was alright and Harry was just glad to see his godfather again. Sirius asked about Remus and Harry told him how he was a teacher at Hogwarts. He smiled when he heard that but Harry could see the pain behind his eyes.

Eventually they finished telling each other everything they could think of and Harry asked if Sirius was back for good. Sirius told him that he had just one last lead to look into and then he would come home. He looked so weary when he said this that Harry just wanted to drag him home and get his parents to force him to stay, for his own good. Instead, Harry made him promise to be back when the summer holidays started. Sirius pulled him into another hug and promised in a soft voice. 

Harry still had so much he wanted to tell him and he knew Sirius still had so many questions as well but neither of them said anything. Harry wanted to reach out a hand and stop him from leaving, wanted to cling to his leg like a child and cry until he came home but instead he returned Sirius’ hug and then watched silently as he walked away.

They parted ways and Harry slowly waved as the large shaggy dog that was Sirius bounded away down the street. He made his way home to find everyone waiting for him. He had been gone for much longer than they had expected. He had recovered a little bit on the walk home and was able to tell them about Sirius without crying. They all looked relieved but Mary could tell he was upset and pulled him into a long hug before making him sit down for a mug of hot cocoa.

The holidays quickly came to a close and they were back on the Hogwarts express before they realised. Harry was glad to see Ron and Hermione and was eager to hear about their Christmases. Harry was also glad to see Remus and went looking for him almost as soon as dinner was over.

He found him in his office, tidying up a little bit. He still looked pale and sick but he smiled warmly when he let Harry in. 

‘What are you doing here? It’s late,’ he said. It was indeed late and knew he couldn’t stay long.

‘I saw Padfoot,’ said Harry quickly, ‘He showed up the day after you did.’

‘He… what?’ said Remus. He looked, if possible, even paler.

‘He didn’t stay but he said… he promised, that he’d be back by the summer holidays.’

‘Did he look alright?’ asked Remus. Harry nodded and gave him a brief review of what Sirius had told him. Remus looked shaken and barely responded when Harry left for Gryffindor tower a few minutes later. Harry hoped he hadn’t made anything worse.

On the first day of term, Oliver Wood approached Harry before breakfast. He was concerned about Harry’s reaction to the dementors. Harry reassured him that he was working on a solution. Wood also wanted to know if Harry was going to buy a new broom. The school brooms were old and barely able to fly, if Harry flew on one of those during a match, there was no hope of ever winning. Harry told him about his new broom. Wood looked happy to hear this but Harry thought he looked a little bit disappointed when he walked away. 

The first class of the week was Care of Magical Creatures and Harry was glad too see Hagrid again, although not so glad to be outside in the cold. Hagrid had a pretty nice lesson planned for the weather and they spent it putting wood on a huge bonfire, watching salamanders scurry through the flames. Hagrid seemed a bit down and when the class was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione approached him. They couldn’t stay long but Hagrid told them about Buckbeak and his upcoming trial. The three of them promised to help in anyway they could and Hermione wanted to immediately start studying magical law.

Divination was the next class of the day and Harry enjoyed it much less. They had moved on to palm reading and Professor Trelawney continued her tradition of telling him how soon he was going to die. Harry was eager to get to Defence class and find out when Remus would be teaching him to defend against the dementors. They decided on a time, Thursday, in an empty class room. Remus was still not sure how they would tackle it without a real dementor but Harry was confident he would come up with something.

Harry thanked him again and caught up with Ron. Ron seemed a little concerned that Remus didn’t look very well, wondering what might be wrong with him. Harry shrugged noncommittally but there was a tsk from behind them. Hermione had appeared and was looking at them both like they were idiots. This was not a new expression for her but in this case, it had Harry a little worried.

‘What?’ asked Ron. Hermione stared at them some more in disbelief.

‘It’s obvious what’s wrong with him,’ she said.

‘What is it then?’ Ron asked again. Harry did his best to look confused too.

‘You don’t know Harry? I thought he was kind of your uncle?’ she said. Harry shrugged. Hermione looked around the corridor, it was fairly busy and there were a few teachers wandering past.

‘Maybe I shouldn’t say then. You can figure it out for yourselves,’ she said. 

‘Why don’t you tell us, if you think you’re so smart,’ said Ron annoyed. Hermione huffed and pushed past them, ignoring Ron’s loud protests. When she was out of sight, Ron turned to Harry.

‘She doesn’t really know, she just want’s us to think she’s smart.’ he said. 

‘Hermione wouldn’t do that,’ said Harry, staring down the corridor at where she had vanished around the corner.

‘You alright Harry?’ asked Ron. 

‘Yeah, it’s nothing,’ Harry said. Ron shrugged and they moved on to their next class. 

Over the next few days, Harry kept a close eye on Hermione, debating whether he should ask her or not. Ben didn’t think it was that important. Hermione was a smart girl, she wouldn’t do anything to hurt her friends and she knew Remus was important to Harry. Harry agreed with this and so left it at that for the moment. He knew it wasn’t really his secret to tell. 

Thursday morning dawned and Harry woke up early, buzzing with anticipation for his class with Remus, even though it wasn’t until eight in the evening. Breakfast was fairly quiet, as usual, until two owls, carrying one large package, flew into the great hall. Everyone looked up from their breakfast to see who it was for and Harry nearly fell of his chair when the two owls crashed right into his bowl of porridge. The package was long and thin and there was a letter attached to the outside. The owls stayed just long enough to grab some of Ron’s toast and then they left in a gust of air. 

Quite a few people were staring at him now and Harry felt a bit self conscious as he picked up the letter. 

Harry  
Sorry I didn’t get this to you sooner  
Tell Ben I’ve got something for him too  
From your favourite uncle

 

There was a paw print stamped on the bottom of the page in ink. Harry stared at the package, very aware of the eyes on his back, waiting for him to open it. Ron had read the letter over his shoulder and looked excited. Harry didn’t unwrap it entirely but instead pealed back some of the brown paper wrapping to reveal the long, smooth wood of a broom handle. On it was engraved the word: Firebolt. He quickly closed the paper and stared at Ron who was staring back, wide eyed. Harry grabbed the package and the letter and then sprinted back to Gryffindor tower with Ron close behind. 

There, they carefully unwrapped it to reveal a brand new Firebolt. It seemed to shine in the morning light and Harry could smell the fresh polish. There was nobody in the common room and, after staring lovingly at the broom for a few minutes, Harry and Ron suddenly remembered they had classes they had to get to. Harry put the broom carefully in their room, wrapped back up in the brown paper it was delivered in. 

The news seemed to spread quickly and soon it felt like the whole school knew Harry had a Firebolt. At lunch, Wood came sprinting up to them and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, shaking him violently. He wanted to know if the rumours were true. After he recovered, Harry gleefully told him they were true. Wood looked stunned and wandered away in a daze with a dreamy smile on his face.

When Ben sat down next to him, Harry just handed him the letter. He’d been carrying it with him all day and it was already smoothed and warn from reading it so many times. Ben looked at it briefly and then handed it back with a small smile.

‘I guess he’s trying to make up for being gone for so long,’ he said. Harry shrugged.

‘I wonder what he got you?’ asked Harry. 

‘I hope it’s not another broom. I don’t play quidditch,’ Ben said. Harry laughed.

‘I’m not sure what to do with the other one now. Mum and dad spent a lot of money on it.’

‘They could probably return it. Or you could give it to someone. They won’t be mad, if that’s what you're thinking.’

‘I wasn’t.’

 

As soon as eight o clock hit, Harry was standing outside the empty classroom Remus had told him to be at. He stepped inside to find him leaning over a packing case. He looked up with a smile as Harry drew nearer. The case held a boggart, which, Remus explained, was much easier to deal with than a real dementor. Harry was quite nervous but glad to know they hadn’t brought a real dementor into the school. Remus explained what the Patronus charm was meant to do and how to conjure it and then he gave Harry a moment to think up a happy memory. There were quite a few that Harry thought might qualify as his happiest memory, but after a bit of thinking he thought he had the best one. He gave Remus a thumbs up.

‘Ready to start?’ asked Remus. Harry nodded and then turned to face the box, wand out.


	21. The Patronus Charm

The boggart-dementor turned out to be just as draining as a regular dementor. Harry found himself falling unconscious a few times during the lesson. Remus wanted to stop the first time it happened but Harry insisted on continuing. He felt like he almost had it. He had been able to produce a small wisp of silvery magic a few times but it had been insufficient in holding back the darkness. The screaming he heard when he went unconscious never changed. A faint noise in the back of his head that tore at his heart, both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. 

Eventually, Remus called a stop to the lesson. Harry had been able to successfully hold back the dementor a few times but he was tired and Remus could tell. He made Harry sit down and eat an entire bar of chocolate before sending him back to Gryffindor tower. They made plans for another lesson the next week and Remus gave him a quick hug.

‘I’m so proud of you,’ he said. ‘This is pretty difficult magic but you’re picking it up so quickly.’

‘Only because my teacher is so great,’ sad Harry with a grin. 

On his way back to the tower, Harry contemplated the voice he heard. The screaming that filled his head. Remus didn’t know what it could be but offered to do some more research on the effects of dementors for him. Harry didn’t mind if he never found out, as long as he didn’t have to hear it ever again. 

Wood decided that they needed to increase Quidditch practice times if they wanted any chance of defeating Ravenclaw later. This, combined with Remus’ draining dementor lessons, meant that Harry had very little time for homework. He didn’t have nearly as much as Hermione, however, who spent every night in the common room surrounded by piles of books, muttering to herself and snapping at anyone who got too close. Ron questioned how she was able to do so much almost daily as well as the mystery of how she was getting to so many classes each week.

Ben and Evie offered to help the three of them with their homework, despite having a lot to do themselves. Hermione refused but Harry and Ron gladly let Ben tell them the answers to some of their work. 

January slowly turned into February with no change in the bitter cold weather. Quidditch practice got even more intense and Wood worked Harry extra hard, even with his new broom. Remus’ dementor lessons had gotten slightly easier as Harry was able to produce bigger wisps of silvery magic each time he cast it. He still hadn’t made a corporeal patronus but Remus was delighted at his progress. Harry was now able to stay awake through the whole lesson and the screaming in his head was almost non-existent. 

In their fourth week of practice, after a particularly powerful patronus that pushed the dementor-boggart back a few feet, Remus called a halt to the lesson. Harry was glad for the break and sat down to rest. Remus was beaming as he told Harry how much he had improved. 

‘I know you haven’t made a corporeal patronus yet but what you’ve accomplished so far is truely impressive,’ he said. Harry smiled as he bit into the chocolate Remus had given him.

‘I think I have the hang of it now,’ he said.

‘I think you do. It should be more than enough to help you at the next Quidditch match, at least to allow you to get to the ground.’

‘I’m glad I don’t hear the screaming anymore,’ said Harry quietly. 

‘I think this deserves a celebration,’ said Remus. He pulled a couple of bottles out of a cupboard and handed one to Harry. ‘You probably haven’t had this before but—.’

‘Butterbeer! Yeah I’ve had it. It’s really good,’ said Harry without thinking. Remus looked at him suspiciously.

‘Where have you had Butterbeer?’ he asked. 

‘Ah, Ben got me some,’ said Harry. Remus raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask anymore questions. The rest of the lesson passed pleasantly as they discussed classes and how well Harry was doing with the patronus charm. Harry went to bed that night exhausted but filled with a sense of accomplishment. 

Pretty soon the match against Ravenclaw was upon them. The whole team was extremely confident with Harry’s broom on their side and when they all went down for breakfast on the day of the match, everyone in the hall wanted to get a look at it. Harry was glad to see that the Slytherin table looked furious. A few people wanted to come and see the broom up close and Percy’s Ravenclaw girlfriend wanted to hold it. She and Percy had made a bet on the outcome of the match and when she had left, Percy told Harry he had to win, he didn’t have the money to lose the bet. Draco came over as well, hoping to start something, but after a few traded insults, he slunk back to his friends. 

Eventually, the team marched down to the locker rooms before the start of the match. They could hear the rest of the school making their way down to the stadium as they got dressed. Harry stowed his wand under his Quidditch uniform, desperately hoping he wouldn’t have to use it, and then they were marching out onto the pitch. The Ravenclaw team was doing the same and they met in the middle with Madam Hooch. Harry noticed the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang, who was the only girl on their team. She was very pretty and Harry felt something other than nerves when she smiled in his direction. 

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and they were off. Harry accelerated past everybody, listening to the commentary of Lee Jordan, Fred and Georges friend. Lee Jordan just wanted to tell everybody how cool Harry’s broom was while McGonagall could be heard trying to get him back on track. Harry laughed as he zoomed through the air. Cho Chang spent most of the match trailing him, even though she couldn’t quite keep up with him, she was doing her best to block him and make him change directions. He missed out on the snitch a few times because of this. 

Eventually Harry spotted the snitch again and did his best to throw off Cho Chang as he flew towards it. He was so focused on catching the snitch that when someone pointed out two dementors on the pitch, Harry barely paid them any attention. He pulled his wand out of his shirt and cast a patronus in their direction before leaning forward and catching the snitch. There was a wild cheer from the crowd as his team descended on him midair. There was hugging and yelling as they all slowly descended to the ground to meet the swarm of Gryffindors sprinting towards them, led by Ron.

Everyone wanted to congratulate him as they all danced in joy. He heard cheers from Ron, Hagrid and Ben, and then a quiet voice in his ear congratulated him for his patronus. Harry turned around to see a beaming Remus.

‘I didn’t even feel anything!’ said Harry. Remus laughed.

‘That’s because they weren’t dementors, come see,’ he said. He led Harry to where Draco and some of his friends were crawling out from under massive black robes. They were being yelled at by McGonagall and looked furious.

‘I think you gave Mr Malfoy quite a scare Harry,’ said Remus, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry laughed loudly and so did Ron who had just fought his way through the crowd to join them. The rest of the team soon joined them and they all made their way up to Gryffindor tower for a party. It was just one match but they were all celebrating like they had already won the Quidditch cup. 

Fred and George disappeared for a while and then reappeared bearing armfuls of Butterbeer and sweets. A few people marvelled at how they had managed to pull it off and when they passed Harry, George slyly whispered to him that it was all thanks to Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Harry laughed and decided he needed to introduce them to Mooney and Padfoot one day. The party raged on through the day and a well into the night. Eventually McGonagall came in and made them all go to bed and Harry fell asleep most instantly, to dream about Quidditch and flying so high he couldn’t see the ground.

 

A few days later, Harry received a letter from Hagrid, asking if they wanted to come visit for tea. Hagrid didn’t want them outside on their own so he escorted them down to his hut. Buckbeak was inside, resting on Hagrid’s bed and enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets. There was also a very ugly, very hairy suit hanging on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Hagrid told them it was for Buckbeak’s trial. Harry and Ron looked at each other guiltily. They had almost completely forgotten about it. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to know what was going on. She and Hagrid were discussing legal terms and things he should say during the trial. Hagrid told them that Hermione had been very helpful in getting his case together. 

Hermione smiled at Hagrid but Harry thought she looked exhausted. He had no idea how she was managing all of the extra research on top of her enormous workload. They spent a pleasant evening with Hagrid, discussing his case and the recent Quidditch match. Buckbeak’s loud eating noises were only a little distracting. When they finished their tea and almost inedible rock cakes, Hagrid escorted them back to the castle. When they arrived back in the common room, they saw a group of people huddled around the bulletin board. It was another Hogsmeade notice. 

‘What do you think Harry,’ asked Ron quietly. Harry considered it for a moment when Hermione spoke up from behind him. 

‘I don’t think you should go Harry,’ she said.

‘Why not,’ asked Harry.

‘You’ll get in trouble. If they catch you, you might be expelled,’ she said.

‘The teachers don’t know about the Honeydukes passage, otherwise they’d have closed it,’ said Ron. Hermione looked uncertain.

‘I’ll bring my invisibility cloak this time, that way the teachers will never catch me,’ Harry said. 

Saturday morning dawned and Harry said goodbye to Ron in the great hall. Hermione was staying behind to study, as were Ben and Evie. Harry had grabbed a bag and put his cloak and the map in it before making his way to the statue. The coast was clear and, with a quick tap of his wand and a muttered, ‘dissendium’, Harry was sliding into the tunnel. The walk through it was just as long and he was slightly out of breath when he finally joined Ron just outside of Honeydukes, invisible. 

Ron led him throughout the village, muttering quietly to Harry who was just behind him, trying not to bump into anybody. They went to Zonko’s where Harry got Ron to buy a few thing for him, passing him gold out from under his cloak. They saw the post office with its wall of owls in all different sizes. They passed by the Hog’s Head and made their way towards the shrieking shack, the most haunted house in Britain. 

Harry knew why it was called that. Remus had told him a little bit about it and seeing it up close made Harry sad. He looked at Ron who was staring curiously at it. They weren’t alone long however, as Malfoy and his two friends Crabbe and Goyle walked towards them. They could only see Ron and Malfoy looked ready to start something. He smirked at Ron before insulting his family. Ron looked ready to punch him but Harry whispered in his ear and then moved around to grab a handful of brackish mud from the ground. He flung it hard in Malfoy’s direction, just missing his head but splattering his shoulder with the foul mud.

Ron grinned and commented casually on the hauntedness of the area before Harry started slinging mud wildly. Crabbe and Goyle tried to find who it was and stumbled around blindly while Harry dodged them. He messed up on his next throw though and a misplaced foot tugged hard at his cloak, revealing his head, seemingly floating in midair. Malfoy screamed and ran away in the direction of the castle. Harry took off too. 

He ran as hard as he could, making his way back through the tunnel and past the statue. He closed it as quickly as possible before stuffing the map and his cloak back in his bag and speed walking back to Gryffindor tower. He thought he was safe but, turning a corner, he realised he wasn’t. Snape was walking towards him with a triumphant look. Harry was dragged to his office, trying desperately to look innocent. Snape started telling him about what Malfoy had seen and and Harry feigned ignorance. He fixed a mildly intrigued look on his face and wondered whether Malfoy might have hallucinated it all. This made Snape angry.

‘So,’ said Snape, ‘Everyone has been trying to keep the famous Harry Potter safe, but Harry Potter follows his own rules. How very like your father.’

‘I’m not Potter,’ said Harry quietly. Snape ignored him. 

‘Your father thought he was above the rules too. Thought he was above all of us, strutting about with his friends,’ Snape continued. He was trying to provoke Harry, get him to tell the truth but Harry didn’t feel angry. Snape continued, watching Harry closely for a reaction. Harry didn’t give it to him. Eventually Snape had had enough and ordered him to turn out his pockets. 

Harry reluctantly pulled out the Zonko’s tricks and the marauders map. Snape looked over them carefully.

‘Ron got those for me ages ago,’ said Harry. Snape picked up the map and held it out.

‘What is this,’ he asked.

‘Spare bit of parchment,’ said Harry. Snape sneered.

‘Such an old piece, you won’t mind if I show it out then?’ he said. Harry nearly lunged forward. Snape smiled triumphantly. He pulled out his wand and started tapping it muttering to it to reveal itself. Nothing happened at first but then the curling letters of the marauders started filling the page. Mooney’s words were first, telling him to keep his abnormal large nose out of it. Harry had to stifle a laugh as he tried not to imagine Remus saying that in person. Prongs was next, then Padfoot and finally Wormtail. Snape looked ready to explode by the time the letters stopped filling the page. 

He strode to the fireplace and flung a handful of powder in the flames calling for Lupin. Moments later, Remus was climbing out of the fireplace, carefully brushing ash of his robes. He looked annoyed at first but when he saw Harry he smiled pleasantly. 

‘You called, Snape?’ said Remus. Snape strode forward and presented the map, still covered in the insults. Harry saw a flash of recognition cross his face, quickly covered by mild interest. Snape insisted it was a dangerous object filled with dark magic. Remus shot Harry a quick warning look at Harry who didn’t have to be told twice.

‘I hardly think this is dark magic Severus. It looks to me like a piece of parchment that insults whoever reads it. A bit childish but hardly sinister. Probably purchased from a joke shop,’ said Remus. Harry covered a laugh with cough. 

‘A joke shop? You don’t think he got something like this directly from the manufacturers,’ said Snape, putting particular emphasis on manufacturers. Harry thought it sounded like he knew who the marauders were.

‘You mean one of these men?’ asked Remus, ‘Harry, do you know anyone by these names?’ Harry shook his head as earnestly as possible. Remus looked back at Snape just as Ron burst into the office, out of breath and bright red.’

‘I got all that stuff for Harry ages ago,’ he said. 

‘You see Severus?’ said Remus, ‘Harry, Ron, come with me, I want to speak with you about your essay.’ Harry scrambled to pack his things back in his bag and follow Remus. Snape looked furious as he passed him and the door to his office slammed shut as soon as they left. Harry turned to Remus and tried to speak.

‘Remus, I—.’ but was cut off by him.

‘Where did you get this map?’ he asked.


	22. Saving Buckbeak

‘Where did you get this map?’ repeated Remus. Ron looked shocked as Harry stumbled for words.

‘How do you know it’s a map?’ asked Ron. Remus smiled slightly.

‘I happen to know who made it. I also happen to know that it was confiscated by Filch years ago’ he said. Harry laughed.

‘I think it was stolen from Filch,’ Harry said.

‘I can see that,’ said Remus, ‘I think the manufacturers would be glad it’s being used again.’

‘Are you going to confiscate it,’ he asked. Remus considered him for a moment and then smiled.

‘I don’t see why I should. As long as you don’t get caught with it again,’ he said, winking conspiratorially.

‘I won’t,’ said Harry.

‘Oh, and be careful of the dementors. I know you can produce a stronger patronus now but that doesn’t mean you should go near them,’ said Remus. Harry promised and then Remus sent them off with a warning and the two of them made their way back to the common room. Ron was looking at him in disbelief. Harry just smiled and ignored his questioning looks. 

As they neared the entrance to the common room, they saw Hermione walking towards them. She told them that Hagrid had lost the trial with Buckbeak, handing them his tear stained letter to read. Buckbeak was to be executed. Harry and Ron were outraged and promised to help Hermione with the appeal. She looked ready to cry when they told her.

Hagrid seemed to be in shock when they saw him next. They tried to tell him not to lose hope, that they were all going to help with the appeal, but it felt like Hagrid thought it was already over. Lucius Malfoy had complete control over the committee and was intent on destroying Buckbeak. Draco Malfoy was subsequently very smug whenever Harry saw him during lessons. On the way back from one Care of Magical Creatures lesson Malfoy was loudly insulting Hagrid from behind them. Harry and Ron both turned in anger but Hermione beat them to it, whirling around to slap Malfoy in the face. 

Everyone looked shocked and when Hermione pulled out her wand, Malfoy and his cronies turned and fled. Harry and Ron stared at her in disbelief as she told Harry he had to beat Slytherin at the next quidditch game. Harry thought she looked a little insane as they headed to their next class. They had charms next but when they entered the classroom, they realised that Hermione had vanished from behind them. They looked around for her but she didn’t show up for the whole lesson.

They found her later, asleep in the common room surrounded by a pile of books. They woke her up and she looked quite distressed to have missed the class. When asked how she could have missed it she didn’t answer, instead wailing about how the spell they had learned might be on the exam. 

Their next class was Divination and they arrived to find crystal balls on every table. Trelawney had them staring into them so they could interpret their mystical messages. Harry stared at his as hard as he could, trying to ignore Ron’s frequent giggling and Hermione’s sighing. Eventually he gave up and turned to them just as Trelawney approached. She stared into his crystal ball intently and Harry knew what she was going to say. Hermione did too and as soon as Trelawney uttered the first syllable, Hermione jumped up. She exclaimed how stupid the class was and after a few cutting words from Trelawney, walked out of the class.

Harry and Ron were stunned but not entirely surprised to see her leave. Hermione had never enjoyed Divination class and this fit with the unusual day Hermione had been having. 

The easter holidays rolled around and they weren’t exactly relaxing. The amount of homework the third years had was enough to make anyone tear their hair out. Hermione was hit the hardest however, and spent most of her time holed up in the common room or the library, constantly on the verge of tears. 

Ron had taken over Buckbeak’s case and spent any time he wasn’t studying, pouring through thick legal tomes of magical creature law. Harry’s spare time was taken up with quidditch practice. Wood drilled them mercilessly on their tactics and reminded Harry about how many points they had to win by every time they saw each other. 

The match was fast approaching and tension filled the whole school. Harry was determined to win against Malfoy and hadn’t forgotten his attempt to sabotage him during the Ravenclaw match. Malfoy also hadn’t forgotten the mud throwing incident in Hogsmeade and was furious that Harry had somehow wiggled out of it. 

The tension between the two houses was dangerous and two students had to be sent to the hospital wing. Harry was constantly being targeted by Slytherins and Wood had to insist he never went anywhere alone so he was always surrounded by Gryffindors. It was almost unbearable and Harry was glad when Saturday finally arrived. 

He had slept badly the night before but felt better walking down to breakfast with the team. They were met by applause from everyone but the Slytherin table who hissed loudly as they passed. The team ate quickly before making their way down to the pitch early, sent off with more applause.

The match started with a whistle and they were off, flying through the air. Harry had to make sure he bought the snitch only after Gryffindor was fifty points ahead. He circled the pitch, making sure that Malfoy wouldn’t get to it first. The match quickly turned into the dirtiest Harry had ever seen. Both sides did their best to sabotage each other. Elbows were thrown, bludger bats smashed against players and a few players tried to tackle the opposition out of the air. Gryffindor got many penalty shots because of Slytherin. 

After a dramatic few minutes Harry saw Malfoy spending towards the snitch. Gryffindor had the lead by enough points and Harry sped through the air. His broom was faster Than Malfoy’s and he finally reached him. They both had their arms outstretched for it, almost touching it, when Harry took both arms off his broom and knocked Malfoy’s hands aside, allowing himself room to grab the snitch. 

There was a whistle and the game was over. Harry was midair when the rest of his team collided with him. Wood was crying and everyone else was screaming in joy. They landed to meet the wave of Gryffindor supporters sprinting to meet them on the ground. Harry could see the ecstatic faces around him and felt so happy he could burst. Dumbledore handed them the quidditch cup and Wood passed it to Harry who was then lifted onto the shoulders of the crowd. 

The euphoria of winning lasted about a week and then the stress of the exams started to catch up with them. Everyone was stressed and no one more so than Hermione. A very confused Ron pointed out that Hermione was somehow scheduled to take two exams at the same time. When questioned about it, Hermione only instead the schedule was right and reused to offer an explanation. 

The older students were also quite stressed. Fred and George were getting ready to take their O.W.Ls and Ben, Evie and Percy were studying for N.E.W.Ts. Percy was intending to get into the ministry so needed top marks. Ben and Evie were hoping to become aurors so they also needed high marks. 

The first exam was Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid told them about Buckbeak and how he disliked being cooped up inside. The potions exam was a disaster and the others weren’t particularly fun. The only one that was enjoyable was Remus’. He had set up an obstacle course that they had to navigate, filled with the creatures they had been learning about throughout the year. 

‘Well done Harry, full marks’ said Remus as Harry climbed out of the boggart trunk that was the final part of the course. Harry beamed in response and turned to watch Ron and Hermione. Ron did alright until the Hinkypunk and Hermione did great until the boggart where she jumped out of the trunk, crying hysterically. Her boggart was apparently McGonagall telling her she had failed everything. 

It took her a while to calm down but she did eventually and they made their way back to the castle. When the reached the steps leading inside, they saw a peculiar man standing on them. Harry didn’t recognise him but Ron did. It was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. When Fudge saw them coming up the stairs towards him, he seemed to recognise Harry and gave him a jovial smile. He came forward and held out a hand.

‘Ah, you must be Harry Potter,’ he said. Harry took his hand politely.

‘Actually, my last name is Cooper,’ he said quietly. Fudge didn’t seem to hear this, or pretended not too as he shook Harry’s hand vigorously. 

‘Just finished an exam I expect,’ he said. He gave Ron and Hermione a cursory glance and then proceeded to focus on Harry. He commented vaguely on the weather and then gave him a cheerful goodby as two men walked towards them. They looked like ministry wizards but one of them had a large axe tied to his belt. Harry, Ron and Hermione had walked a little bit away but stayed behind just enough to eavesdrop. It looked like they were here for Buckbeak. The appeal was in the afternoon but the presence of an executioner made it seem like the outcome had already been decided. Ron was furious. He had spent so many hours pouring over magical law, only for the ministry to already have their decision made. 

They made their way angrily to lunch, trying to think positively. Ben was sitting alone when they arrived in the great hall, Evie was talking to a teacher somewhere else. Harry told Ben about Buckbeak and his possible execution tonight. Ben had been hearing about this case from the three of them all year and offered to kidnap the hippogryph to save him. Hermione pointed out that this might get Hagrid in trouble. Ben sighed but he had a contemplative look on his face. 

The final exam for Harry and Ron was Divination. Trelawney was seeing each student individually. Ron went before him and when he climbed back down the ladder to the classroom, he told Harry he just made stuff up. Harry copied Ron’s idea and told her a vague story about a hippogryph flying away. She seemed a little bit disappointed but offered an encouraging smile as he left. 

He made his way back to the common room to see Ron and Hermione huddled over a letter. It was from Hagrid, tear stained and crumpled, telling them that Buckbeak was going to be executed at sunset. The three of them looked at each other, grim and exhausted. Harry was the first to speak, wanting to go down to see Hagrid. The other two agreed but were unsure if they would be able to go outside. Harry suggested the invisibility cloak. 

Ben and Evie showed up then and when they heard the news, wanted to come too. They wouldn't all fit under the cloak but Ben and Evie told them that they would meet them there. They had their own way of getting out unseen. They all went to dinner, tense and quiet, trying their best to join in the joy of exams finally being over. After eating, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way out of the great hall, ducking into an empty classroom to pull the cloak over the three of them.

They made their way down to the edge of the forbidden forest, the sun already low on the horizon. After convincing Hagrid to let them in, they sat down for some tea, trying their best to comfort him. Hagrid looked lost and seemed unable to do anything, dropping multiple tea cups before Hermione took over. Buckbeak was in the pumpkin patch outside, Hagrid wanted him to enjoy the outside air one last time. While they were sitting down, Harry realised Ben and Evie had not shown up. He looked around for them and peered out the window but they were nowhere to be seen. 

Hagrid told them that Dumbledore was coming down to be with him when it happened. Hermione tearfully told him they would stay too but Hagrid refused. He didn’t want them getting in trouble for being outside. When they were halfway through their tea, Hagrid looked out the window and announced that they were here. They could see a group of men making their way down to the hut. Dumbledore was leading them, followed by Fudge and the two ministry members. Dumbledore was pointing out interesting parts of the grounds as they went, directing their attention away from Hagrid’s hut. 

The three of them used this opportunity to sneak out the back under the cloak. They passed by Buckbeak who was tethered to a fence post. He looked confused and Hagrid almost started crying when he went to talk gently to him. Harry felt like crying himself and he could feel Hermione holding back sobs next to him. Hagrid spoke into the air near them, telling them to leave quickly. He didn’t want them to listen.

Horrified, they made their way back to the castle in silence. There was still no sign of Ben or Evie but that didn’t seem important right then. They walked as quickly they could under the cloak, not wanting to hear the execution happen. Ron stumbled over a tree root and they had to stop briefly to untangle themselves without being seen. Harry tried desperately not to listen to the voices behind then. 

They hurried to move again but they hadn’t made it very far when they heard the unmistakable sound of an axe hitting something. Harry stopped in horror and Hermione did too. They couldn’t move for a moment, transfixed, until they heard a wild yelling coming from behind them. Harry recognised it as Hagrid and his first instinct was to turn back and help but Ron and Hermione stoped him. 

All three of them were a mess by now and they had a hard time moving forward. Harry wanted to throw up but his chest was too tight. They eventually made it far enough away from Hagrid’s hut when they saw the men walk out. They were too far away to see properly but Dumbledore seemed to standing on tiptoes with a hand on Hagrid’s shoulder. The men quickly departed and Dumbledore soon after. They watched as the last rays of sun illuminated Hagrid, a lone figure against the trees. They watched as he stared out at the sky for a moment before turning and going back inside. 

Harry pulled off the cloak and took a deep breath of the warm summer air. There was a gasp from behind him and, turning around, Harry saw Evie looking at him through the trees. She was smiling and waving them closer. They walked towards her and saw Ben hidden further in behind some trees. He was smiling and holding the end of a long rope. On the other end of the rope was a confused, but very alive Buckbeak.


	23. Start of the holidays

Buckbeak looked confused as he stared down at Hagrid’s hut. Ben had grabbed some dead ferrets and was feeding him some periodically. Harry, Ron and Hermione listened as Ben regaled them with the story. They had managed to free him in the brief window when everyone was inside. They had been waiting in the forest just outside of the hut, waiting for the right opportunity. Harry stared at him in disbelief and Ben smirked when he noticed. 

‘You thought we weren’t coming,’ said Ben smugly. Evie rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder.

‘What are you going to do next?’ asked Hermione. Ben and Evie shrugged sheepishly.

‘We hadn’t thought that far ahead,’ said Evie. In the distance, they saw Hagrid leave his hut, singing loudly as he made his way towards the castle. Buckbeak strained at the rope when he saw him and then dropped his head sadly when he was out of view.

‘We should ask Remus,’ said Harry, ‘He’ll know what to do with him.’

‘Yeah, that’s probably the best option,’ said Evie.

‘We can go get him now if you wait here with Buckbeak,’ said Harry. Ben shook his head.

‘Ah, not tonight. Remus is… busy tonight,’ he said. He gave Harry a significant look, flicking his eyes towards the sky. Harry looked up and saw the full moon just peaking over the edge of the horizon. There would be no help from Remus tonight. Hermione was looking between the two of them, eyes narrowed.

‘You both know,’ she said. 

‘Know what?’ asked Ron. Hermione put her hands on her hips and faced Harry accusingly.

‘You told me you didn’t know,’ she said. Harry didn’t have a response but Ben stepped forward. 

‘It’s not Harry’s secret to tell,’ he said, ‘How do you know?’

‘It’s really obvious when you know what to look for,’ she said. Ron was looking very confused and kept looking at Harry for an explanation.

‘How long have you known?’ asked Hermione. Again, Harry didn’t answer and neither did Ben, shrugging noncommittally. Hermione turned to Evie who smiled sheepishly.

‘What are you talking about?’ Ron burst out. His loud voice startled Buckbeak a little and Ben threw him a ferret. 

‘Oh honestly Ron, Professor Lupin is a werewolf,’ said Hermione. She didn’t raise her voice but Ben, Evie and Harry instinctively moved forward to hush her. Ron looked dumbstruck. They gave Ron and Hermione a brief explanation of how long they had known about Remus and how he was able to take the wolfsbane potion and curl up in his office. Hermione looked unconvinced at first but Harry’s insistence that he wasn’t dangerous softened her steely gaze. Ron was still trying to wrap his head around the revelation.

Eventually Hermione stopped asking for answers and Buckbeak became their most pressing matter. They decided that Remus was probably the best person to ask but they couldn’t speak to him until the morning. Ben offered to stay in the forest overnight with Buckbeak but Evie and Harry thought that idea sounded terrible. The dementors were still patrolling around the school entrance and, even though they didn’t come this far onto the grounds, Harry hated the idea of Ben being outside with them, even at this distance.

Evie wonder if they could just change what Buckbeak looked like and just put him back with the rest of the hippogryphs. Harry like this idea better and Hermione felt the same. The only problem was Hagrid who was sure to recognise Buckbeak. It was getting cooler now and the sun had gone down long ago. They decided this plan would work just for the night and they could ask Remus about it in the morning. Evie and Hermione did a few quick spells and Buckbeaks feathers and legs changed colour. He now looked much darker and older with a few grey feathers around his beak. Ben then made Harry, Ron and Hermione go back up to the castle while they took Buckbeak to the rest of the hippogryphs. 

The three of them made it back to the castle without incident and sat in the common room, waiting for Ben and Evie. They didn’t have to wait long before they were climbing through the portrait hole and then they all went to bed. Harry was exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster the day had been and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

The next morning was a hot summers day and the whole school was outside, celebrating their freedom from the exams. The news about Buckbeak supposedly escaping spread very quickly throughout the school and Harry heard a few rumours about what had happened, some of them actually fairly close to the truth. Harry kept an eye out for Remus all day but there was no sign of him. He was also reluctant to disturb him in his office if he was still unwell from last night. 

At lunch, Ben showed up, smiling triumphantly. He had been to see Remus earlier and told him all about Buckbeak. Although he was still recovering, Remus promised to help them. He hadn’t said what he would do but, later in the afternoon, Hagrid approached Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting next to the lake. They were enjoying the gentle breeze that came off the water as they sat in the shade of a large tree. Hagrid was singing loudly and gave them a cheery wave. 

He told them about Buckbeak escaping the night before and they had to pretend to be surprised. Hermione had to elbow Ron to stop him from laughing. Hagrid told them he was a little worried about Buckbeak’s safety out on his own but mostly he was just glad he was gone. He then revealed what Remus had done, mentioning that he had a new hippogryph in the flock. Apparently Remus had approached him earlier in the morning and asked if he could look after a very friendly hippogryph that a friend had found. Harry almost burst out laughing when he heard this but he was able to hold it in. Hagrid didn’t seem suspicious about the strange timing and had assumed that Remus had given him the hippogryph to help him get over the loss of Buckbeak.

After Hagrid had left, the conversation turned to the holidays. Ron was excited about the Quidditch world cup and he wanted Harry and Hermione to come and stay so they could all go together. Harry thought this sounded great and they spent the rest of the day discussing Quidditch teams. 

The end of the school year finally arrived and exam results were passed out. The three of them had passed everything, much to Harry’s surprise. He had been expecting to fail potions. Percy had gotten the top grade he wanted and Ben and Evie had managed pretty well too. Even Fred and George had managed to scrape together a few O.W.L.s. Gryffindor won the house cup of course, for the third year in a row because of the Quidditch cup. The end of year feast was decorated in scarlet and the noise was almost deafening. 

As they were packing their things that night, Harry thought about the year. In comparison to his first two, this year had been the most relaxed he had had so far. Apart from the dementors and Buckbeak’s trial, nothing particularly dangerous had happened and nobody had tried to kill him. 

Before they left for the train the next morning, Harry made sure to say goodbye to Remus and ask him if he would be coming to stay during the summer holidays. Remus wasn’t sure when he might be there but he asked Harry to let him know if Sirius showed up. The train ride home was peaceful and Harry and Ron spent most of it discussing the Quidditch world cup. 

When Harry saw his parents on the platform that afternoon, they were standing next to Mr and Mrs Weasley, deep in conversation with each other. When the small crowd of kids including Hermione approached, there was hugging and loud greetings all around. It took quite a while before they all made it out of the station and on their seperate ways home. 

Greg and Mary had organised a celebratory dinner party for Ben and Evie for finishing their last year at Hogwarts. It was just the five of them but Mary had made a banquet worth of food and Greg was playing his old records at full volume. They cracked open a bottle of champaign and Greg and Mary both made a teary toast. After the dinner was over, they all sat in the lounge and talked for a while, discussing future plans. Harry went to bed earlier than everyone and could hear the faint murmur of their voices from his cracked bedroom door.

The first week of the holidays were quiet for Harry. He sent a letter to Ron and Hermione, discussing their plans, and a letter to Remus, wondering when he would be showing up. Ben and Evie were out a lot with their Hogwarts friends and Harry was left mostly to his own devices. Mary insisted on taking him to movies and museums as often as possible. Most of the time it was just the two of them but it was nice. They went to little cafes together and explored local bookshops. Harry bought a few books that he thought Remus might like and one he knew Sirius would like. He kept them together in a paper bag in his room.

Two weeks after the holidays started, Remus arrived. He brought a small trunk and was carrying a small briefcase. His and Sirius’ old room was still there. It was a bit messy and Greg had used it to store a few woodworking projects that hadn’t been finished but they welcomed him back, quickly tidying it up before he arrived. 

The room felt too big with just him in it, and Harry could tell Remus thought so too. They did their best to distract him, inviting him on their museum and cafe outings and taking him to bookshops. Ben and Evie asked for his help in their Auror applications and asked him about what he did after Hogwarts. 

One morning Harry was awoken by the sound of an urgent barking at their door. It was late in the morning and Ben and Evie were out. Greg was at work and Mary and Remus were in the kitchen having breakfast. Harry could hear it when the barking stopped and Mary loudly exclaimed. He rushed to get down stairs, not even bothering to get dressed. He almost fell down the stairs in his haste but caught himself when he saw Remus and Sirius in a tight embrace at the foot of the stairs. Mary was hovering behind them looking teary eyed. Sirius looked better than when Harry had talked to him at the park. He had obviously combed his hair and his clothes looked clean and new. There were still dark shadows under his eyes and he looked much thinner than he should have but when he broke apart from Remus, his smile was bright and sincere. 

Harry was pulled into a long hug too and then they all moved into the kitchen where Sirius and Harry were fed. Sirius ate quickly, barely pausing for breath between each bite and Mary made sure to give him extra helpings. When they finished eating, he told them about his hunt for Peter and how it had ultimately led nowhere. He looked angry at first but as Remus held his hand and Mary poured him another cup of tea, he mostly looked remorseful. He slept for the rest of the day, only waking up when everyone else got home.

Sirius had a present for Ben. He had meant to give it to him for his seventeenth birthday but had lost track of time and forgotten. It was a watch. Sirius told them it belonged to his favourite uncle who had given it to him in his will. It was an old tradition to give a wizard a watch when he came of age and Sirius wanted Ben to be a part of that tradition, even if it was a bit late. 

‘Not really the same as a new broom but I hope you like it,’ he said as he handed it over. It was in a small, satin lined box with a gold latch. Ben put it on and smiled as it fit perfectly around his wrist. Sirius looked strangely distant as he watched but when Ben went to thank him, he seemed to shake himself slightly and offered a cheerful hug. 

It took them all a while to get used to having Sirius back with them. He was also having trouble getting used to being human for long periods of time. Harry would often walk downstairs to find Sirius as Padfoot curled up on the living room floor. He slept a lot and sometimes woke up confused, not sure where he was. Remus was patient with him at first, as they all were, but eventually, the morning after a particularly bad full moon, he snapped. Sirius and Remus hd just walked in to the kitchen for a late breakfast. Remus was limping and collapsed into his chair but Sirius was still in dog form and kept under the table where he promptly lay down for a nap. 

Harry was finishing off his breakfast and it was just the three of them in the kitchen. Harry watched Remus rub frustratedly at his face and then kick Sirius hard. They heard a yelp from under the table and then the large form emerged, hunched over and whining. He gave Remus a pitiful look and whimpered.

‘Oh for gods sake Sirius, stop hiding,’ Remus said with a snarl. Harry held his breath and glanced between them. Sirius seemed to consider Remus’ words for a few moments and then lurched upwards, taking human form. He looked distant and didn’t meet Remus’ eyes.

‘I’m not hiding,’ Sirius said. Remus scoffed loudly and leaned back in his chair. 

‘Why come back at all if you’re just going to sulk all day,’ said Remus. His words were spoken quietly but his frustration showed clearly on his face. 

‘You know, I just…,’ Sirius paused and looked over at Harry, as if just realising he was there.

‘Maybe I should leave,’ Harry said. Remus opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a knocking at the window. An unfamiliar owl with a letter was staring in at them. Harry opened the window and it flew straight to Remus, offering the letter haughtily before leaving right away. It was an official looking letter and Remus stared apprehensively at it before carefully tearing it open. The three of them sat in silence for a few moments with bated breath. Eventually, Remus put down the letter.

‘What is it?’ asked Harry. Remus grimaced and passed the letter to Sirius who read through it quickly and then threw it on the table with a vicious snarl.

‘They can’t do that,’ said Sirius.

‘I don’t blame him,’ replied Remus.

‘Blame who?’ Harry asked. Remus smiled sadly and folded the letter carefully, placing it back in the envelope.

‘It seems I lost my job.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Remus isn't going to suffer from this, he will be happy.


End file.
